Three Chains of Destiny The Final Cut DVD
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: 3CD returns with its DVD edition! Crammed with never-before-seen interviews and a couple of unseen matches, relive the event that many are calling the greatest crossover wrestling event of the decade!
1. Introduction to DVD

_**ULTIMATE CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING, CARTOON WRESTLING FEDERATION, CARTOON ANIME SOCEITY Z AND TOON WRESTLING ACTION PRESENT...**_

_**THREE CHAINS OF DESTINY - THE FINAL CUT.**_

DJ Diddy Dog: 'Hey, wrestling fans. I'm DJ Diddy Dog, representing Ultimate Championship Wrestling and I, along with my counterparts in the CWF, CASZ and the TWA, welcome you to the Final Cut DVD of _Three Chains of Destiny_, an event that will go down in history as one of the greatest wrestling pay-per-views ever conceived. It also marked the end of the interpromotional war that brewed between all four companies. A new title was introduced, number one contenders were crowned, rivalries were settled, monsters overcome and the darkness was cleared! On this DVD set, you will find the full four-hour PPV event in its absolute entirety, along with matches never-before-seen on PPV, including the Turmoil match that named the number one contender to the King of Anime championship and a brutal battle between two of UCW's finest in Dog the Bounty Hunter and one of the craziest superstars ever in Bam Margera! Along with that, you will see exclusive interviews with superstars from all 4 companies, along with the special guest, Charlotte's own Nature Boy Ric Flair! Woo! Sorry, couldn't help myself. I hope you've enjoyed this introduction to _Three Chains of Destiny - The Final Cut_. Get used to that feeling... 'cos we won't let you down!'

**Show intro**

_Something's wrong, _

_Trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone._

_And it's been so long, I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong_

_**Tonight, four companies come together...**_

_**Tonight, enemies fight together to stand up for their turf...**_

_**Tonight...**_

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_**The Dragon World Order faces off with the Digimon Union in the Match Beyond... known as War Games...**_

_**King Mickey enters hostile territory in a Lucha Libre Rules match against Alexander Armington II!**_

_**Four champions... Four companies... all represented in a Fatal 4-way Elimination match...**_

_**And the main event: a 4-way Survivor Series match with UCW, CWF, CASZ and the TWA for company supremacy...**_

_**VGPW makes their crossover Pay-per-view debut...**_

_**And then...**_

_**Wake Up**_

_**Break the Chain**_

_**He comes**_

_**Wake Up**_

_**Release the Chains of Destiny**_

_**He will break the chains and unleash hell upon his opponents...**_

_On My own,_

_I'll show myself what it means to be alone.  
And the tears I cry are washed away.  
All the scars are my disguise._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I... I'm not waiting here this time..._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_**Tonight, it all comes to a head...**_

_**BREAK THE CHAINS!**_


	2. Unseen matches

**Chapter 2: Unseen matches at **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**.**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**.**_

DJ: 'Going into _Three Chains of Destiny_ was a costly venture for me as a businessdog, because I was offering a piece of the pie to these three other companies... well, _four _once I found out that VGPW wanted to be involved. But I wasn't mad I was getting _less _money on this PPV than I was on a regular UCW event because _Three Chains of Destiny_ had a special aura surrounding it. In the days when the Hardcore Wrestling Federation, Xtreme League Wrestling and Dragon Championship Wrestling ruled the scene, they held a joint event known as the _Megaslam Wrestling Universe _festival, which was big all over the world. Sylvester the Cat had main evented the festival more than once as both the XLW World champion and one half of the HWF Intercontinental Tag team champions with Red Tiger, who was _way _excited that he was going to be apart of _Three Chains_. It's a shame he didn't compete due to his injury, but he was happy just to contribute. But getting back to this festival: it was the mecca of Fanfiction Sports Entertainment, but it was bleeding money in thousands. It got to the point where the HWF pulled out due to the losses, XLW was downgraded to a cult organisation out of Tampa and DCW had to close, but its titles remained active on the circuit in Japan. So I stepped in, as the newbie to the wrestling business, and bought the event and its trademarks from the man who created them. I planned to hold _Megaslam Wrestling Universe: Reborn _after _Internet Incident_, but when I invited the CWF and CASZ as the other big-leaguers, the concept changed into _Three Chains of Destiny_. TWA got into the mix and it was on.'

_**On the King of Anime championship situation.**_

DJ: 'In a triple threat ladder match in the week before the PPV, CASZ sent their boy Shinji Ikari to compete against Naruto Uzamaki, who held the King of Anime title belt as the inaugral champion, and Flamedramon, and shocked me by taking the title with him back to CASZ. I was in a jam because of the TWA stuff with the No Holds Barred title, so I was scrambling to find a challenger from UCW who could bring the title back. My concerns were unwarranted because Shinji had every intention of coming back to defend the title, but I didn't know that at the time. I booked a turmoil match to determine the no.1 contender that happened before we went on the air and was so desperate I entered Stan Marsh into the match. And even as another safeguard, I went ahead and signed Sasuke Uchiha to a UCW contract. I was hoping that a UCW competitor made sure that UCW gold was only worn by my boys quick, because I was sweating buckets over the Shadow the Hedgehog fiasco.'

_**First match on DVD - Turmoil match to determine number one contender to Shinji Ikari's King of Anime title later in the show...**_

_Squidward: 'Hey, I'm Squidward Tentacles and I welcome you to the Three Chains of Destiny Final Cut DVD.'_

_Greg: 'I'm Greg Sanders. I also welcome you to this DVD match that was only seen online 30 minutes before the PPV started. It was to determine the number one contender to the King of Anime title that Shinji Ikari held at that time. We are joined by UCW's esteemed General Manager, DJ Diddy Dog. How are you, sir?'_

_DJ: 'I'm good. I'm sure we're in for a good match. Turmoils are usually exciting when done in wrestling.'_

_Greg: 'Did you guys see CM Punk win the World title the other week?'_

_DJ: 'Yeah. It's about frickin' time!'_

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your website-exclusive 10-man Turmoil match to kick off _Three Chains of Destiny_ and it is to determine who shall face Shinji Ikari for the King of Anime title on the main program! Introducing the man who drew number one, he hails from the Soul Soceity and represents the Kuchiki Clan, he is BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!'

_Greg: 'One of Ichigo Kurosaki's fellow Soul Reapers. Brought in to be one possible candidate to take the King of Anime title! Note here is that he is the older brother of Rukia, who unsuccessfully tried to win the Queen of Chaos title at _Fury of Kiva_, but will get another chance at _Burst Mode_!'_

Megaman: 'And the one who drew number two... ASH KETCHUM!'

_Squidward: 'Ash Ketchum has been on hiatus from UCW since this event, I think!'_

_DJ: 'He has the green light to come back if he wants to. He never informed me of any injury.'_

Ash & Kuchiki circled it up as the referee rang the bell. Ash faked a lockup with Byakuya, opting for a straight go-behind followed by a German Suplex. He rolled into and attempted a second, but Byakuya used his almighty kicking power to shoot his leg around and catch Ash with a devastating roundhouse kick. He dragged Ash to the corner and racked him up for the Reaper's Pride, but Ash wiggled away and quickly nailed a Pokedriver. He only got a 2-count. Byakuya was now angry as he kipped up and planted a huge swinging roundhouse kick in Ash's temple, followed by an Shinigami Suplex and the match-winning Reaper's Pride.

_Ash Ketchum has been eliminated._

Megaman: 'The number three entry... ASTROBOY!'

_DJ: 'This guy is a legend in Japan. I thought the Turmoil would benefit from the international flavour I added.'_

_Squidward: 'Well said, boss.'_

Astroboy made his entry into the ring and prepared to lock it up with Byakuya. Astroboy unleashed some right hooks on the reaper, bashing away as he pleased. Unfazed by the offense, Byakuya pushed Astroboy back and levelled him with Reaper's Pride for a two-count. Byakuya then went for a frog splash, but ate empty canvas. Astroboy springboarded off the second rope as Byakuya came to, hitting a twisting Pounce. Astroboy went quickly to another part of the ring and executed a Moonsault. That garnered a 2-count. Astroboy went to the well once again, but Byakuya was ready, as he caught Astroboy on his shoulders and eliminated Astroboy with Reaper's Pride.

_Astroboy has been eliminated._

_DJ: 'I must say that the Reaper's Pride is one of the most devastating and damaging finishers I have ever witnessed. One of the reasons he was entered into this match! I hope Ichigo delivers at _Burst Mode_, or I may have signed the wrong guy to a King of Anime title match!'_

_Squidward: 'I do question that decision because of Kurosaki's actions in his match with Max Goof at _Fury of Kiva_.'_

_DJ: 'Question it if you want, but the people would pay cash over fist to see Kurosaki get beat up.'_

Megaman: 'The number four entry... RENJI ABARAI!'

Renji snuck into the ring from behind Byakuya and blindsided his higher-up with a steel chair. Renji then unloaded with several more chairshots to the back of Byakuya. The referee then relayed something to Megaman.

Megaman: 'Renji Abarai has been disqualified!'

_Renji Abarai has been eliminated._

_DJ: 'Normally in UCW, disqualifications and count outs are few and far between because I like to give out an exciting product. But this was a crossover PPV, so I was willing to conform for a night.'_

_Squidward: 'Don't make a habit of it, boss.'_

The referee ordered Renji to leave the ring, but Renji just ignored the referee and continued beating Byakuya. Renji took one final glance at Byakuya before he turned around and finally left. Byakuya was left all alone in the ring beaten and battered. And the next entrant would do him no favours.

Megaman: 'The number five entry... CHARIZARD!'

The giant Pokemon, coming off a loss to Naruto at _Internet Incident_, looked to come down and take the advantage, but Byakuya wasn't ready to quit without a fight. Barely able to stand, Byakuya punched the Pokemon in the face and went for Reaper's Pride, but his legs gave out on him. Charizard then set a chair behind Byakuya, pushed his arm forward and executed the Burning Wing DDT, finally eliminating the valiant Byakuya.

_Byakuya Kuchiki has been eliminated._

Charizard was so proud of what he did as Byakuya was carted away by EMTs.

Megaman: 'The number six entry... RIZEGREYMON!'

The crowd burst into an instant ovation as RizeGreymon entered the Turmoil match. If he had been wearing pants, Charizard looked like he crapped them. RizeGreymon bashed Charizard on the head with his revolver arm and cradled Charizard in his arms. RizeGreymon then flew up into the rafters and aimed Charizard upside down, drilling him into the mat 75 feet below in a move he calls the Trident Revolver. That was enough for the 1-2-3.

_Charizard has been eliminated._

_Greg: 'RizeGreymon's appearance may be a precursor to the digivolution that Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon and WereGarurumon have promised to achieve at _Burst Mode_!'_

_DJ: 'I think this is about the time when I caught the Jawas screwing around with the simulation machine in the back, making us all think we were back in the Digital World.'_

RizeGreymon had blew the roof off of the Greensboro Coliseum, taking care of Charizard in short order. RizeGreymon paced around the ring waiting for his next opponent.

Megaman: 'The number seven entry... NERO!'

The fans were estranged as they had no idea who Nero was... until he made his entrance. It was the protaganist of _Devil May Cry 4_, complete with his demonic arm. RizeGreymon pointed his revolver at Nero and told him to bring it on. Nero whipped off his jacket and complied with the request, moving straight into a brawl with his larger opponent. RizeGreymon missed a swinging clothesline, allowing Nero to suplex his big adversary. Nero climbed the top rope and flew off with a leg drop. Nero grabbed RizeGreymon with his demon arm, lifted him in the air effortlessly and then slammed him to the canvas. The fans cheered for the digimon to get up and take Nero down with the Trident Revolver, but Nero just nailed a crescent kick to the temple as RizeGreymon began to stir. Nero then said it was lights out for RizeGreymon as he turned the digimon upside down, back-to-back and planted him in an inverted Tombstone Piledriver he calls the Bloody Rose. This gained the pinfall... and a booing crowd.

_RizeGreymon has been eliminated._

_DJ: 'And Nero has done well for himself since this event!'_

Nero sat in the corner as the crowd cheered RizeGreymon for his effort. Nero then decided to clap along with them.

Megaman: 'The number eight entry... STAN MARSH!'

The only non-anime competitor in the match, Stan walked down to the ring, but looked a little intimidated by Nero. He slowly got in the ring and stood next to Nero, realising he was outmatched. Nero gave a wry grin and took Stan's head off with a lariat. Nero then smashed Stan with a pair of Bloody Roses for a quick pin.

_Stan Marsh has been eliminated._

_Greg: 'That didn't take long...'_

_DJ: 'Yeah; not the best decision I've made...'_

Nero wiped his hands: 'That was easy!'

He wouldn't be saying that for the next entry...

Megaman: 'The number nine entry... GUYVER!'

The two locked up before Guyver went behind and tripped Nero down to his front. Guyver then locked on a side headlock until Nero rolled towards the ropes to break the hold. The next time they locked up, Nero went behind and took Guyver down and attempted to lock on the Red Queen submission but Guyver reached the ropes. The two then went back and forth with chops across each other's chests until Guyver ducked through Nero's attempt and took him down with a German Suplex. Guyver then attempted an Ankle Lock but Nero rolled forward and sent Guyver face-first into the turnbuckle. Nero then took Guyver down for the Red Queen submission but Guyver managed to roll Nero up for a two-count. After a vicious clothesline, Nero began a sequence of backdrop drivers on Guyver, but Guyver floated through the third and landed a Bio-Boost. Not only did Nero kick out at two, he also turned Guyver over and into the Red Queen submission for the elimination.

_Guyver has been eliminated._

Megaman: 'The number ten and final entry... SASUKE UCHIHA!'

The man who failed to wrest the CWF Heavyweight championship from Naruto Uzamaki at the CWF PPV made his entrance and stared down Nero in the ring. The two locked horns and Nero grabbed a go behind and Uchiha reversed. The two traded counters and were at a stand still.

Uchiha took Nero down with a side headlock but it was countered into a head scissors. Uchiha countered and they tried to do the inverted stand on my feet thing before Uchiha just sat out and drove the half-demon's head right into the mat. Uchiha slapped Nero in the corner before planting him with a bodyslam. Uchiha dropped an elbow and went for the first cover of the match.

Nero caught Uchiha with a back elbow heading into the buckles but Uchiha retained his advantage with a boot to the gut. Nero finally got his though, flipping over a backdrop attempt and booted Uchiha right in the head. Nero fought back with a backdrop of his own before crotching Uchiha on the ropes.

Nero went to the top rope as Nero delivered a boot to his chest, sending the youngster clattering to the floor. Nero juiced up the crowd and tossed himself over the top ropes with a front flip and crashed into Uchiha on the floor. Both men were rolling around in pain on the floor before Sasuke shoved Nero back into the ring.

Sasuke Uchiha was in clear control, keeping Nero at bay with a rear chinlock. Nero fought to his feet and swept Uchiha's feet out from under him. Nero went for rolling thunder but Uchiha got his knees up. Uchiha mounted Nero and began pounding away at the back of his head before gathering him and hitting a nice set of rolling suplexes.

Uchiha went for a cover but didn't get anything. Uchiha slapped on a bow and arrow on Nero, working away at his back. Nero fought out but Uchiha ripped his feet out from under him and slapped on a Texas Cloverleaf. After a struggle, Nero used his leg strength to kick out but Uchiha dropped a quick elbow and got in a cover attempt.

Uchiha whipped Nero to the corner hard before going for a modified catapult elbow. Uchiha dropped a knee and went for two quick cover attempts. Uchiha drove some forearms to the midsection before yanking back on Nero's chin.

Nero fought out but got met with a backflip kick of sorts from Uchiha. Uchiha mounted the top rope and went for a flying axe handle but got met with a back kick, leaving both men on their backs. Nero hit some clotheslines and then a boot to the head followed by a spinning wheel kick for a quick cover attempt.

The two exchanged some strikes before Uchiha tossed him in the corner and went for the Uchiha Express. Nero narrowly escaped them and dragged Uchiha to the top rope. He sailed off with a devastating Devil Bringer, a top rope version of the Jackhammer Slam. Nero covered for the 1-2-3.

_Sasuke Uchiha has been eliminated._

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the King of Anime No.1 Contenders' Turmoil Match, NERO!'

_DJ: 'And there you have it. Nero becomes the number one contender.'_

_Greg: 'And would face Ikari for the King of Anime title later on the show, but don't think you've seen the last of Sasuke Uchiha!'_

_Squidward: 'Don't spoil it for them!'_

_**DJ Diddy Dog on Bam Margera.**_

DJ: 'I loved watching _Viva La Bam, Jackass _and _Bam's Unholy Union _when they were shown on my TV screens, but business is business... and Bam wanted into mine. He was my wild card against King Mickey and his reign of terror in my company. And if Bam failed, well, that left the doors open for Bugs Bunny to take the title. But that logic kind of pissed Bam off and he was angry at me. Bam began interfering in matches and taking liberties when I wouldn't give them to him. He was simply trying to take over the show. So when the opportunity rose and Brian Griffin decided he wasn't happy in Toon Wrestling Action, I asked Bam to reinitiate Brian into the UCW way of things with the Jackass Funhouse match at _Fury of Kiva_... but he took it way too far. And due to my agreement I had with him in getting him to be apart of that match, I owed him a title shot, which he'll receive at _Burst Mode_. I considered booking him for _Three Chains of Destiny_, but the PPV card was stacked and I couldn't find a place for him, so I said 'screw it' and threw him out there to make an open challenge to anyone in the back during the preshow.'

_**Bam Margera on UCW.**_

Bam: 'The moment I stepped through the doors of UCW, all my promises of titles and big money were flushed down the toilet like Novak's freaking pills. I've been handed nothing but disrespect and got blackballed ever since I got here. So I had to take matters into my own hands because I was tired of waiting around. DJ Diddy Dog asked me to give Brian Griffin a rough ride in a Jackass Funhouse match, so I demanded a UCW Undisputed title match in writing, so its legit and a final decision. I'm going to take the title from Mickey at _Burst Mode_ and there ain't a damn thing anyone in UCW can do about it... because I do whatever the FUCK I want!'

_**Dog the Bounty Hunter on Bam Margera.**_

Dog: 'This Margera is a criminal. He breaks stuff, has no respect for the law, has no respect for our fans... and I will not stand by while a man like that is running around! Reptile made the mistake of incurring the Wrath of the Dog... and then Bam did it at _Three Chains of Destiny_. This Dog was unleashed and destruction came a-calling for Mr. Margera! He better hope he never crosses my path again, because if he does, I'm going to hand him his broken body on a silver platter, starting with his head!'

_**Second match on DVD - Dog the Bounty Hunter answers Bam Margera's open challenge... **_

Dog looked for some strikes early on before Bam missed with a haymaker. The two dodged and ducked each other until Dog began laying it in with the big strikes. He came off the ropes and went to baseball slide through Bam's legs only to get grabbed by the hair on the way though, brought to his feet and decked to the mat.

Bam backed the bounty hunter up into the corner and went for a whip after some choking. Dog came back with some strikes and eventually knocked him out of the ring and to the floor. Bam went to flip out and after some cool down time, headed back towards the ring and dodged the incoming Dog the Bounty Hunter and completely clocked him with a right hand.

Bam put the boots to Dog in the ring and laid him out with a big clothesline. He went for a cover but Dog kicked out in time. Bam hit a bodyslam and low-end dropkick to Dog's face for a two count. The Jackass slapped on the cobra clutch round the front as the bounty hunter squirmed and tried fruitlessly to break free.

When Dog eventually did, he just ate a huge big superkick to the grill before getting placed back into the rear chinlock. Dog fought out of the hold and looked for a sunset flip, but Bam caught him and choked Dog to his feet. Bam fought out with strikes and kicks before nailing a big knee and added a second before going for the bulldog, but Bam tossed him off.

Dog hit some forearms and dropkicked the Jackass' legs out from under him before completely knocking him down with a kick to the head for a two count. Dog went to the top rope and hit a super clothesline but Bam kicked out yet again. Dog looked for the Fugitive Driver, but Bam fought out and went for the Jackassed.

Dog landed a huge kick to the temple that rocked Bam. He went to the apron and tried to vault into the ring but was intercepted midleap and decked to the outside. The two brawled on the outside. Bam punched and kicked at Dog with reckless abandon, but Dog just retreated to the inside of the ring where Dog's rage inside came crashing down upon Bam.

Dog unleashed some viscous blows to Bam's temple, a kick to the gut and finally, the Fugitive Driver once again. Dog motioned to the crowd he was going to do it one more time, but Bam surprised him with a rollup and used the ropes as leverage to get the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, BAM MARGERA!'

Outraged by Bam's tactics, Dog chased after him up the ramp and forced the young Margera back to the ring. Dog proceeded to cuff Bam like a common criminal and then booted him in the gut, forcing Bam to slump into the corner. Dog then hit the Fugitive Driver he was looking for and retrieved his cuffs. Bam had stolen the victory, but the Dog had obtained the last laugh.


	3. Queen of Chaos title match

**Chapter 3: UCW Queen of Chaos Women's championship match - Vicky Carper versus Terra.**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on beginning a Women's division.**_

DJ: 'People used to ask me why I hadn't started a division for a Women's title yet. There were a couple of reasons. First, I didn't want a reputation for sleeping with them for one thing. How Vince McMahon handles that, I'll never know. And the second thing was, I didn't know how to go about it. So, when I was in the planning stages for _Internet Incident _the month before _Three Chains_, my great counterpart in the CWF Mr. JC suggested that I hold an Invitational Battle Royal which included the women's divisions of both the CWF, CASZ and the independent scene. I signed waivers, I begged, I pleaded, I raised hell with everyone. Soon, I had a list of signed women's wrestlers for this match. Some of the finest from the CWF, from CASZ and the independents went out of their way to get to the PPV to show who was the more dominant vixen in wrestling. On the business side of things, this one battle royal finally launched my Queen of Chaos division and the Queen of Chaos title. You had thrills, spills, you had champions and you had those looking to step up. I gave the fans as much as I could. Things even got hardcore in the wrestling sense. I'm sure you can edit that line out. Shego brought a ladder into the ring and then had her head weaved into concrete for her troubles. Terra and Vicky Carper had a barbed-wire brawl. The reviews I got from this match were _outstanding_, so I had to come up with a followup. Fortunately, Vicky Carper came back after the end of the match and beat Terra up, which set the stage for the inaugral match for the Queen of Chaos title.'

_**UCW Queen of Chaos champion Terra on the Queen of Chaos division and her match with Vicky Carper.**_

Terra: 'I'm glad our general manager decided to give UCW a females-only division, because it allows me to showcase my skills and the skills of many more talented women's wrestlers out there. My last few minutes in the Ladies' Night Battle Royal with Trish Stratus inspired me to go further than I ever have before, and therefore I became the winner of that battle royal. Trish and I gave the crowd a show. It's just a damn shame that Vicky Carper had to try and ruin my moment. Good thing I had an opportunity to pay her back.'

_**Vicky Carper on Terra.**_

Vicky: 'Terra is a terrible champion, pun intended! She robbed me of my victory at _Internet Incident_ and then she robbed me of my title at _Three Chains of Destiny_. Well, that's fine with me! Because when I return from this sprained ankle the doctors say I have, the Queen of Chaos title is coming home with me!'

_**Third match on DVD - Three Chains of Destiny officially begins on Pay-Per-View with the match to crown the first-ever UCW Queen of Chaos champion - Terra versus Vicky Carper...**_

Squidward: 'Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, one and all to _Three Chains of Destiny_, live on Pay-Per-View at the Greensboro Coliseum in South Carolina! My name is Squidward Tentacles and I'm joined by Kif Kroker and Greg Sanders, representing Ultimate Championship Wrestling! Tonight, we hope Team UCW, consisting of Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck, Mas Y Menos and a mystery replacement for Red Tiger, who was injured by Team TWA, can bring us home the bragging rights! There are several interpromotional battles on the card tonight including both the Champions' 4-way elimination match... and the Lucha Libre grudge match between UCW's King Mickey against the TWA World champion Alexander Armington II!'

Greg: 'I've never been so proud to have King Mickey as a UCW superstar before, but he's fighting for company pride, as are all the competitors tonight!'

Kif: 'Also, we have the Match Beyond as the Dragon World Order of Jake Long, Meowth, Cheeseburger Eddy & Chris Griffin take on the Digimon Union of Triple Crown Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, Flamedramon and their mystery partner in War Games! This ought to be brutal... and I'm guessing it will be since we have two rings in the middle of the arena!'

Squidward: 'And now over to our colleagues from the CWF, Bender Bending Rodriguez and Iroh!'

Bender: 'Thanks, squidbag! I'm Bender with Iroh and tonight, the CWF team of Danny Phantom, United States champion Sokka, Tag Team champion Eric Cartman, Ichigo Kurosaki and Chiro have promised JC that they are going to dominate!'

Iroh: 'CWF was given the order and we've pulled through on it! It is my belief that Team CWF shall rumble the waters while we have a couple of matches tonight of our own! A three-way womens' tag team match and a steel cage match! Spongebob Squarepants versus the nWo's Skulker!'

Bender: 'That sponge better know several shortcuts... or I don't think he's going to last long against the ruthless Skulker! Over to those crazy Cartoon Anime Soceity Z guys, Yogi Bear and Bumblebee!'

Yogi: 'It's great to be here at the Greensboro Coliseum... apart from during that preshow, some moron was messing with a VR helmet, causing everyone to think we were still in the Digital World... where tonight, Team CASZ consists of Megatron, Dave the Barbarian, Eddward Elric, Crystal Eek and a mystery partner of their own! It may be your own opinion that Team CWF is the team to beat, Iroh... but in reality, that title goes to our team!'

Bumblebee: 'I'm with my partner every step of the way! Team CASZ is the team to watch out for!'

Apu: 'Oh, really? You CASZ chumps don't stand a chance against Blue Machismo Buster Bunny, Stone Cold Sharkboy, HIM, the _TWA_ No Holds Barred champion Shadow the Hedgehog and team captain Eddie Mofeta Jr.!'

Pepe Le Pewe: 'You three inferior companies are toast against us!'

Squidward: 'We'll see, Pepe! If Bugs Bunny whipping your ass is any indication, then we're going to wipe the floor with you TWA rejects!'

Kif: 'But for now, let's go down to the ring, where UCW announcer Megaman is ready for the opening match of _Three Chains of Destiny_!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to _Three Chains of Destiny_! Your opening UCW match of the night is scheduled for one fall, and it shall crown the first-ever UCW Queen of Chaos Women's champion! Introducing first, VICKY CARPER!'

The resident hellion of _Fairly Odd Parents _stomped down to the ring with a look of determination, ready to even the score with the woman who eliminated Vicky from, and eventually won, the Ladies' Night Battle Royal at _UCW Internet Incident_. They had a violent brawl that ended with Vicky spoiling the celebration by attacking Terra from behind after the match.

Megaman: 'And her opponent, representing the Teen Titans, TERRA!'

The Teen Titans representative ran out at the sound of her music, almost blurring out the cheers from the large crowd in attendance. Her eyes fixated on Vicky, Terra went underneath the ring and pulled out a few trashcans full of weapons. The referee, after convincing Terra to put the weapons away, showed them the Queen of Chaos title belt (like the TNA Women's title, but with a pink strap and the letters 'UCW' in the place of the TNA logo) and then rang the bell once he handed it off to the bellkeeper. The two rivals circle each other and lock up.

Vicky is able to get Terra in a headlock and sends her into the ropes. Terra bounces back and is met by a shoulder to the chest. Vicky then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop to Terra. Vicky goes for a quick cover but only gets one. Vicky lifts Terra and the two lock up again. This time it's Terra who places Vicky in a headlock. Terra whips Vicky into the ropes, bounces off them herself, and drops Vicky with a dropkick. Terra then climbs the top rope and delivers an elbow drop.

Terra covers Vicky but only gets a two count. Terra then lifts Vicky up and then runs and bounces of the middle rope. Vicky is able to catch her though and delivers a German suplex to Terra. Vicky then starts working on Terra's neck and applies a neck wrench. Vicky continues to weaken Terra's neck with the submission, but Terra is able to get to the ropes, and Vicky breaks the submission.

Vicky then lifts Terra and places her head under her arm and delivers a DDT. Vicky pins Terra but only gets a two count. Vicky then lifts Terra again and this time picks her up and drops her with a back body drop. Vicky then goes back to working on Terra's neck, this time applying and head scissors. Once again Terra is able to reach the ropes, but her neck has taken a beating.

Vicky lifts Terra, but Terra delivers a shot to Vicky's gut. Terra then bounces off the ropes but Vicky is able to catch her, and applies a sleeper hold. With her neck already sore Terra is already having trouble in the hold, and she is starting to fade. Soon she is down on one knee, then both knees, and then in a sitting position. Vicky continues the pressure as the ref starts checking on Terra.

He raises her arm and it goes down, as he yells one. He raises her arm again and it drops, and he yells two. The ref then raises the arm for a third time, but it doesn't drop back down. Terra still has some life in her, she is back up to being on one nail, as she sends elbow shots to Vicky's stomach, and Vicky is forced to break the hold.

Terra then bounces off the ropes and takes Vicky down with a cross body. Terra then kips up, and she is pumped, as is the crowd. Vicky is back up and tries to hit Terra, but Terra blocks and returns every shot Vicky sends. Vicky is now wobbly and Terra sends her down with a spinning heel kick. Terra then applies the surfboard submission, stretching Vicky's arm while placing pressure on her lower back.

Vicky is able to fight out of this submission though, and delivers multiple kicks to Terra's gut. The fourth kick breaks the hold, but Vicky lands awkwardly on her right ankle. Terra sees this and immediately applies an ankle lock to the ankle. Though is a lot of pain Vicky is able to reverse the hold and break it.

Vicky tries to charge at Terra, but is limping and Terra easily ducks and delivers a low chop block to the ankle. Terra then starts stomping on the weakened ankle and then applies a single leg Boston crab. Vicky is able to break the hold when she reaches the ropes. Terra then lifts Vicky and applies a sleeper hold. Vicky goes through the same drill Terra did, ending up down to a final arm raise, only to fight back.

Vicky sends elbows to Terra's gut and bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning elbow. Vicky then goes to the top rope, but her ankle is slowing her down. Terra is up when Vicky is finally on the top turnbuckle and Terra places Vicky on her shoulders and hits Vicky with her own finisher, the Chokeslam.

Terra signals for the end and climbs the tope rope, ready for her finisher the Titan Smash Moonsault. Terra jumps but Vicky gets her knees up and Terra lands right on them. Vicky is back up and tries for a powerbomb on Terra but Terra fights out of it. Terra then bounces off the ropes, but Vicky is back up, catches her in a chokehold and delivers the Chokeslam.

Vicky had taken a beating all match, and that Chokeslam took a lot out of her as both women her out. The ref got to a count of eight when the women were finally up, and they were trading punches. Terra was finally able to block on and nailed Vicky with a shining wizard kick that sent her down. Terra then climbed to the top, looking for the Titan Smash, but again Vicky was able to catch her and place her on her shoulder, but somehow Terra was able to get out of it, roll up Vicky and get the 1-2-3... along with the Queen of Chaos Women's championship belt.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and the FIRST-EVER UCW Queen of Chaos Women's champion, TERRA!'

To avoid a fiasco similar to that of _Internet Incident_, DJ Diddy Dog led UCW security to escort Vicky from the ring before anything bad went down. Terra watched Vicky get dragged out while Terra clutched the Queen of Chaos title belt in victory. She had scored payback and a shiny belt to go along with it. The cameras then shot backstage.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hi, it's Lola Bunny here, representing UCW and I'm standing by with two men who have no love-lost for one another, but tonight they team together and fight for company pride! Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin!'

Homer: 'In your little intro there, Lola... I noticed that you put a lot of your pride behind your words when you said you were representing UCW! That's the kind of heart and desire every UCW superstar is going to express tonight and my match, tagging up with the man who tossed me off a cell, is no exception!'

Peter: 'It wasn't my wholehearted intention to try and end your career! I even begged everybody who would listen not to make it a Cell match, but alas, do what you gotta' do! I'm not having the best of months after that match... but tonight is bigger than my injuries or yours! Tonight, we get to shut up two guys that you and I don't like at all! Brian Griffin, someone who I thought was my best friend, and that Ace Armington, who went and married your daughter!'

Homer: 'You're right, Pete! Tonight, I'll put my differences with you aside, so we can kick ass... UCW Style!'


	4. Eddy versus Kamen Rider Zeronos

**Chapter 4: 'The Million Dollar Champion' Eddy versus Kamen Rider Zeronos.**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on current No Holds Barred champion Eddy and Kamen Rider Zeronos.**_

DJ: 'Eddy makes me hurl nowadays, but he's talented in the ring, which is why I keep him around. On the first UCW broadcast, he made history by being the only man to hold all three of the 6-man tag team title belts by himself. He went and found two partners who filled in for his supposed friends until they came back. Then Eddy did the breaking-up thing in the CWF, pissed off the owner of CASZ and walked down a dark path in loneliness. I know I'm gonna' get sued for this Sith B.S. but I digress. Eddy, I give him his due, has accomplished a lot! But he bit off a little bit more than he could chew when he began making challenges. The thing is, in UCW, you send out a challenge, don't not expect the big dogs to answer it. Kamen Rider Zeronos answered Tyzonn's challenge at the _OneShot_, and he proved he would face anybody UCW put in front of him. The Kamen Riders versus Power Rangers showdown proved that. Zeronos wanted to throw down after getting done with Tyzonn, so when Eddy threw out the challenge, Zeronos answered, and we had our next match of _Three Chains _signed. Eddy may not have done that well, but the following night proved to me he deserved a shot at a title. So he went on to face... and defeat... Ghost Rider for the No Holds Barred title at _Fury of Kiva_.'

_**Owner of Cartoon Anime Soceity Z Jean Kazuhiza.**_

Jean: 'Scumbag. Pure scumbag. Good thing I wiped that crap-eating grin off his face back at _Fullmetal Doremi Bash_!'

_**Eddy's former friends, Double D & Ed.**_

Ed: 'GRAVY!'

Double D: 'Eddy lost my respect when he left us high and dry in the CWF for Nelson Muntz! But I had enough patience to wait until we lost the 6-man tag team titles before being done with him for good! I hope he enjoys being alone. Let's see what that gets him.'

_**UCW No Holds Barred champion Eddy on Zeronos, UCW, the other Eds & Jean Kazuhiza.**_

Eddy: 'Do I look like I'm afraid of some pansy threats coming from two hasbeens and a sneak-attack artist? I'm the No Holds Barred champion and nobody can do anything to stop that! I'm on the rise... and it'll just be a matter of time before I become the Undisputed champion!'

_**Fourth match on DVD - Kamen Rider Zeronos answers the open challenge and faces Eddy...**_

Megaman: 'This next contest is the UCW Challenge bout scheduled for one fall with a twenty-minute time-limit! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is the self-proclaimed Million Dollar Champion, EDDY!'

A sound of _cha-ching _followed by _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _hit and Eddy revealed his new wrestling gear to the world. He was wearing a long emerald robe with a matching hat and gold dollar-sign chains hanging from his neck. His finger was adorned with a gold ring that had 'EDDY' etched in it and on his waist was a title belt that was reminiscent of the old Million Dollar title from the WWE, but with a black strap and gold faceplates.

Squidward: 'You'd think he was Floyd Money Mayweather with all that bling!'

Kif: 'Speaking of Floyd Mayweather... cash is falling from the sky.'

Greg: 'What?'

Kif was right. Eddy had cash fall from the sky. Only trouble was that most of the recipients in the arena were spitting on the bills as soon as they saw Eddy's face imprinted in the centre. Eddy discarded his robe, chains and title belt, revealing his wrestling gear; jeans, taped up hands and an emerald green T-shirt with a black dollar sign on each side. He grabbed one of the dollar bills with his face on it and showed it to the camera with a grin.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS... ZERO FORM!'

_Let me say this to start... I am fairly strong!_

_Kimi no koe kiita ki ga shite_

_Ushinawareta jikan samayou_

_Sonzai sae wasurerareta_

_Kono omoi wa doko e tsuzuku no?_

_Ore ni tachimukau subete no_

_Aite wa koukai suru darou_

_Hanpa ni urouro suru nara_

_Nani mo sezu ni jitto mite na_

_Dare mo minna shinjite iru_

_'Shinjitsu' sore dake ga_

_Tadashii to wa kagiranai no sa_

_Sono me de tashikamero_

_Tsuyoki mono ni tsuyoki chikara_

_Itte oku 'kanari tsuyoi ze'_

_Kiwametsuke no Vega Altair_

_Hajimaru Battle (Don't Stop) Action-ZERO_

_Tsuyoki kokoro tsuyoki negai_

_Kasanaru toki muteki ni naru_

_Dual shiyou Vega Altair_

_Kuridasu Attack (Don't Stop) Action-ZERO_

To his new theme, _Action ZERO_, Zeronos made his entrance into the arena wearing his Zero Form gear. He waltzed down to the ring with a mostly-positive reaction following his every step. He leapt into the ring and stared at Eddy. He then pointed and shook his head at Eddy's attire.

The referee then got confirmation from the competitors that they were ready and rang the bell. Both men squared off but Eddy took the early advantage with a side headlock into a hammer lock. Zeronos countered with a hiptoss and then dropkicked the back of Eddy's head.

Zeronos whipped Eddy into the corner and sent him flying across the ring with a Monkey Flip. Zeronos then went to the top rope for a Charge and Up (a comet splash), but Eddy quickly rolled out of the ring. Zeronos altered his stance and jumped from the top and caught Eddy with a Crossbody, knocking his opponent down onto the mats.

Zeronos attempted to roll Eddy back into the ring, but Eddy countered and whipped Zeronos into the steel steps. Eddy then rolled back out to put the boots to Zeronos who was now sitting against the guard rail.

Eddy lifted Zeronos up and dropped him across the guardrail and then drove him into the ring apron with his shoulder. Now back in the ring, Eddy exposed a top turnbuckle and tried to send Zeronos face first, but Zeronos stuck up his boot to block the move.

Eddy ran up behind Zeronos but got an elbow to the jaw. Zeronos then catapulted from the second rope and caught Eddy with a kick to the chest, knocking him onto the canvas. Zeronos went to the top rope once again, but this time Eddy was back on his feet and climbed to the second rope for an attempted Exploding E-Driver.

But Zeronos caught Eddy with a forearm sending him back down to the mats and quickly pounced from the top and connected with the Charge And Up for another 2-count. Eddy looked to leave and regain his composure, but he was jumped by Zeronos who wished to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Zeronos bounced Eddy's head off of the steel steps, but Eddy powered out during an Irish whip attempt which saw him send Zeronos into and over the guard rail and into the crowd. Eddy waited until Zeronos got to his feet before he jumped to the guardrail and springboarded into Zeronos with a clothesline.

The crowd went nuts as Eddy hurled chairs at Zeronos' head, but the Kamen Rider fought back with a few chairshots of his own. Zeronos kicked Eddy in the gut and tossed him back over the guardrail. Eddy attempted to surprise Zeronos with another springboard attack, but Zeronos wouldn't fall for the same move twice as he tossed a chair at Eddy's head, stopping the move dead in its tracks.

Zeronos tossed Eddy into the ring and went for a pin that yielded a 2-count. Eddy begged Zeronos off, but the Kamen Rider was having none of it. Zeronos went in for a punch, but Eddy poked Zeronos in the eye and popped off a quick E-Driver.

He covered for two, but Zeronos perservered. Surprising Eddy, Zeronos grabbed Eddy's legs, flipped through and bridged a cover but only managed a two-count. As Eddy got back up, Zeronos growled and rolled Eddy up once again for a pin.

Obviously sick of his actions, Eddy slapped Zeronos across the face who then turned and mock-cried on the referee's shoulder. With the referee confused, Eddy approached him but then Zeronos snapped out of it, crawled between Eddy's legs and tripped him onto his face and then turned him over for a cover.

Eddy finally came back with a standing enziguri followed by a sharpshooter. Eddy pulled Zeronos from the ropes and cranked up the pressure. Zeronos made it back to the ropes and flipped Eddy out of the submission move. Eddy tried to regain control by setting up for the Culdesak Destroyer, but Zeronos twisted out and planted Eddy with the Full Charge Zero.

Both competitors were down and unmoving. The referee began his ten count. When up to eight, both competitors had recovered and began busting each others' chops with clenched fist punches. The crowd booed when Eddy threw one while they cheered whenever Zeronos retaliated.

Zeronos missed one punch and Eddy lifted him up for an E-Driver. Eddy slowly twisted so the rest of the crowd could see. He then cradled one leg and dropped down. Eddy smiled and laughed mockingly at the crowd. He went to pin Zeronos, but at the two count he lifted Zeronos' shoulder off the mat.

Eddy pointed to his head and then went over to his gear in the corner, retrieving the chain. He choked Zeronos for a bit and then pounded Zeronos into the corner. Eddy then whipped Zeronos to the ropes tried a clothesline but got Zeronos in a Sleeper.

He pulled Zeronos to the center of the ring after his attempt to get to the ropes and got him in a seated position. Minutes later, Zeronos started to fight back with the chants 'Lets go Zeronos!' from the crowd. He hit a back suplex and Eddy was clotheslined off the top rope.

Zeronos went to the outside and slammed Eddy's back to the apron and rolled him into a position. Zeronos connected with a boot to the cranium of Eddy and an elbow. He climbed the apron and the fans knew what was going to happen as Zeronos dropped a legdrop on Eddy.

The Million Dollar champion got in the ring and Zeronos tried for a pinfall but got a two count. Zeronos went for the Full Charge Vega but Eddy countered with elbows to the head and a DDT. Eddy then hits a few running elbow drops on Zeronos and attempted a pinfall but got two again.

Eddy picked Zeronos up and went for a piledriver but Zeronos escaped and hit a big boot. He whipped Eddy to the corner and charged but the self-proclaimed Million Dollar champ evaded and bounced off the ropes to level Zeronos with a running Culdesak Destroyer.

Eddy slumped over for a pin but Zeronos kicked out at two once again. Eddy was surprised that Zeronos kicked out and went for another E-Driver but Zeronos wiggled out and nailed a swinging DDT. He whipped Eddy to the corner and connected with a clothesline before picking him up and hitting the Altair Suplex and a running legdrop.

Zeronos went to execute the Full Charge Altair but Eddy raked his eyes yet again. Eddy began pounding on Zeronos on the second rope but Zeronos saw his opportunity and moved into the Full Charge Zero. Zeronos then decided it was time for the match to end and measured Eddy up for the Full Charge Vega.

Zeronos wrapped his arm around Eddy's neck for the RKO-type move, but Eddy flipped Zeronos backwards and executed the Tombstone E-Driver. Eddy pulled Zeronos back to his feet and then executed a Cradle Tombstone E-Driver followed by another Culdesak Destroyer. Then Eddy went outside to get a chair but the chair wouldn't budge.

Eddy looked back to see what was holding the chair back and saw his nemesis... Jean Kazuhiza, the CASZ Owner! Kazuhiza struck Eddy in the gut with the chair and then mauled Eddy with an extreme chairshot. Jean rolled Eddy back into the ring, where Zeronos hit the Full Charge Zero followed up by the Charge And Up for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!'

Eddy regained his bearings and looked to the ramp, locking eyes with a laughing Jean Kazuhiza. Eddy mouthed 'Son of a bitch!' at Jean, who retreated up the ramp in victory as the cameras went backstage.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hello, I'm back with another interview for UCW! I'm standing by with the Dragon World Order, headed by 'American Dragon' Jake Long, who shall be stepping into the most brutal match of the night... War Games... with the Digimon Union!'

Jake: 'So here we are! _Three Chains of Destiny_! You know, for everyone else, it might feel great for them to be apart of a crossover PPV, but for me, I'm not happy that I once again have to share an arena with JC, the man who drove me out of the CWF! But back to business! War Games... the Match Beyond! The only way to win is by submission or surrender! I made you say that you quit, Flamedramon... and tonight, you're going to get a repeat! As for WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, I say that you can gather all the digimon from the Digital World and stuff them in that double-ring cage... it won't matter against us! And after you're done getting beat by whoever wins the No.1 contenders' match tonight, they are our next targets! Those belts will be around the waists of worthy champions soon enough... but tonight is tonight and tomorrow is tomorrow, so cart your sorry asses into the Palace of Wisdom! And get a taste of...'

The Dragon World Order struck their pose with the old Kevin Nash wolfhead hands.

The dWo: 'Dragon World Order, 4-Life!'

_Elsewhere_

DJ: 'I know... I was kind of shocked when Zim & Dib won the tag team titles from Cartman & Kenny!'

JC: 'That was an amazing match... but I was really impressed by the Xtreme Heights match at _Khaos in Kyoto_! Bart Simpson is a force to be reckoned with!'

Charles: 'Hey, guys... just to let you know, no hard feelings when Team TWA is finished beating you tonight!'

DJ: 'Beating _us_? Excuse me if we can't take seriously the guy who got flattened by Eric Cartman when he tried to invade our territory!'

JC: 'Yeah... why don't you just go running back to Alex Armington already?'

Charles motions to leave before bumping into the entering Jean Kazuhiza.

Jean: 'Move. I'm in a good mood and I'm not going to let you spoil it by getting in my way!'

Charles gulped and then quietly left.

JC: 'Nice handling of Eddy out there, Jean... he never saw it coming.'

DJ: 'He has degenerated into a bit of a loudmouth nowadays... good to see you drop him down a peg.'

JC: 'When was Eddy _not _a loudmouth?'

DJ: 'Good point.'

Jean: 'Well, fellow GMs and Owners alike... may the best company win tonight's 4-way matches!'

DJ: 'Good luck to you guys too. And I promise that if TWA tries to go out of line, UCW will be right there to put them back in their place!'

JC: 'Thanks for the offer, Deej... but we don't need babysitters. Oh, and good luck to you both, too.'


	5. CWF Women's Triple Threat Tag Match

**Chapter 5: CWF Women's Division Triple Threat Tag Team match - Kim Possible & Naruko versus CWF Women's Champion Ember McLain & Shego versus Azula & Angelica Pickles.**

_**CWF General Manager JC on **_**CWF's Involvement with **_**the OneShot**_** PPV.**

JC: 'I always thought that CWF was the company that fired the first shot when it came to the crossover PPVs. You see, I was checking out UCW, and I thought it was a good company that could use a little more publicity, so I proposed a Match where Jake Long (The CWF World Champ at the time) battled Danny Phantom, and DJ was the one who got the match going, and even got The Rock to referee the match. It was great even though people felt it was odd like you were seeing McMahon promoting Cena vs. Triple H on TNA _iMPACT!_.'

_**CWF General Manager JC on being apart of **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**.**_

JC: 'When UCW joined the business way back when, I got a phone call off of this young pup promoter named DJ Diddy Dog. It seemed he had the utmost respect for my company and what we were doing. He wanted to build bridges between our companies, which brought CWF action to a UCW PPV when Danny Phantom faced Jake Long at _OneShot_. Then I hear about his idea for a King of Anime division title at _Second Night Stand_ and his Ladies' Night Invitational at _Internet Incident_. This kid seemed decent to me, so I opened communications and we talked business. The third time we ever spoke he got really excited and explained to me his new concept called _Three Chains of Destiny_. It was about bringing two other companies to compete in interpromotional warfare on one PPV. Now, I had just done a cross-promotional PPV with CASZ entitled _Clash_, but I was way up for another one. So then I decided to push a couple of concepts towards DJ, the first being a fatal 4-way match featuring the champions of our companies and the champions of CASZ and TWA. The other concept was a 4-way Survivor Series elimination match featuring four teams of five from each company. DJ liked the ideas and added them to the card. Then he asked CWF and CASZ to both contribute matches. I wanted to put one some great ones, so I entrusted this to my Women's division and my Women's champion for a 3-way Women's division tag team match!'

_**Fifth match on DVD - The champion and contenders of the CWF Women's division collide in a triple threat tag team match...**_

Squidward: 'Now let's hand it off to our CWF colleagues Bender & Iroh for this next match!'

Bender: 'Thanks, Squidward. Now our next match features the CWF Women's champion so let's have our esteemed announcer for the introductions.'

CWF Announcer: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is the CWF Women's Division Triple Threat Tag Team match! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Miss Big E, the team of ANGELICA PICKLES and AZULA!'

Dark orchestral music played in the background, bringing team number one to the ring. Azula wasn't having a great month, first being eliminated from the Ladies' Night Battle Royal and then losing the CWF Womens' title to Ember McLain. She was wearing her nWo T-shirt.

Bender: 'Apart from her couple of losses here and there, Azula is one of the most dominating divas to come through our company!'

Iroh: 'You could write a book on how many Divas she's offed in the ring! Let's see if she can pay Ember McLain back for that loss at _Full Contact_!'

CWF Announcer: 'And their opponents; first, team number two, they are KIM POSSIBLE & NARUKO!'

The Kim Possible theme played and Team number two entered the ring that Azula and Angelica were in. Miss Big E left at this point, as the first two teams stared at each other with disdain.

CWF Announcer: 'And finally, team number three, consisting of; SHEGO and the CWF Women's Champion, EMBER MCLAIN!'

Ember & Shego walked out to a mighty ovation from the crowd. Ember held her title up in the air to a louder response from the crowd. Once all three teams were in the ring, the referee took the belt and rang the bell. As the bell rings Naruko and Shego circle each other, ready to lock up, when all of a sudden they charge the corner of Angelica and Azula and the two legal women take out Azula & Angelica, much to the delight of the fans.

Once that deed was done Shego and Naruko turned to one another and the punches started to fly. Naruko and Shego started to trade punches while Azula & Angelica returned to their feet. Once they were back on the ring apron Naruko started to gain the advantage on Shego. Naruko went for a clothesline but Shego ducked and Naruko sent Angelica back to the ring apron.

Azula was not happy about this, but had no time to respond as Shego picked up Naruko and placed her on her shoulder. Shego then spun Naruko around, causing Naruko's leg to kick Azula off of the ring apron. Shego tried for a running powerslam but Naruko was able to get off of Shego's shoulder. Naruko then took Shego by surprise and delivered a reverse facebuster.

Naruko hooked Shego's leg, but only got a two. Naruko then went to the top rope, ready for her Kitsune Press finisher, when Azula slapped Naruko on the back, and the ref signaled for a tag. Once Azula saw this she threw Naruko off the top rope, where she fell facefirst on the ring barrier.

Azula then entered the match and started to deliver an absolute beating to Shego, obviously upset with the actions that begun the match. Azula delivered an arsenal of slaps, punches, kicks, and chokes to the defenseless Shego, and whenever Ember tried to stop the ambush it would distract the ref and allow Angelica to enter and double team on Shego.

Shego had taken an absolute beating, so it was no surprise when Azula hit her with her finisher, the Malice Bomb. Azula then covered Shego, but both Ember and Possible broke up the pin attempt. All hell then broke loose as the fight between Possible, Ember, Azula, and Angelica was on.

Ember and Possible were actually working on the same page as they were able to send Azula & Angelica outside the ring. Possible and Ember were about to get things on themselves, when Naruko leapfrogged over Possible and planted Ember with a missile dropkick.

Possible then left the ring and grabbed Azula by the hair and threw her in the ring while Naruko picked up Shego. Once Possible was done Possible took Shego from her and Naruko exited the ring. Possible then took Shego over to their corner, picked up Shego's hand, and tagged Naruko into the match.

The ref signaled for the tag and Naruko came in and started laying the boots to Azula. Meanwhile Possible threw Shego right out of the ring, right next to where Ember landed after Naruko's missile dropkick. Naruko continued to give a beat down to Azula, still upset from being knocked off the top rope trying for her finisher.

Naruko hit Azula with everything she could think of, even hitting Azula with her own Malice Bomb finisher. Naruko then went for the top rope again, but this time it was Angelica ready to stop things, that is until Possible helped her partner by planting Angelica with a viscous enziguri kick.

Possible then climbed to the top of another turnbuckle, and at the same time both ladies jumped, Possible hitting Angelica with her Not Kimpossible, Inevitable moonsault while Naruko hit Azula with the Kitsune Press. Naruko covered Azula but Ember broke up the cover while Possible dealt with Shego.

The brawl was back on between the two tag teams originally in this match, as Azula & Angelica where able to get to the outside of the ring to regroup. They watched from the outside, ready to make their move, and when they did, their planned backfired in a hurry, as Naruko and Possible caught Azula and Ember and Shego caught Angelica.

The two teams then turned their opponent around so that Azula & Angelica were facing each other. They then pushed, sending Angelica and Azula headfirst into one another. Naruko and Possible took Angelica and tossed her out of the ring, meanwhile Ember exited the ring and Shego took Azula over to their corner and Shego forced Azula to tag Ember in, before sending Ember outside the ring.

Naruko and Possible had no idea that this had happened, as it was going on Possible went to the ring apron and Naruko tagged her in for her first true action of the night. Possible then entered the ring, only to be taken out by a massive spear from Ember.

Ember then picked up Possible and delivered a scoop slam. Ember then bounced of the ropes and delivered an elbow drop to Possible. Ember started to lift Possible, but Possible delivered a jawbreaker. Possible then tried for a Stone Cold Stunner, but Ember was able to push her off.

When Possible turned around Ember tried for the Roll & Rocker, but Possible wiggled out. Possible was about to attempt a move when Ember brought up her other foot and cleaned Possible's clock with a spinning heel kick. Ember then went to the top rope, ready to hit Possible with her own finisher, but Naruko would have none of that, and Shego would have none of Naruko trying to stop Ember.

The two women on the ring apron got into a fight with was enough of a distraction to Ember to allow Possible to hit the ropes, forcing Ember off the turnbuckle, landing face first on the mat, and kicking Shego and Naruko off of the ring apron as well.

Possible then climbed the top rope for her finisher, when Angelica slapped Possible for the tag, with the ref signal. This time however before Angelica could force Possible off of her, it was Possible who kicked Angelica off the ring apron.

Possible then went for the Not Kimpossible, Inevitable moonsault, but Ember got her knees up. Possible was in a ton of pain after having Ember's knees driven into her midsection. Ember was now back up and waiting for Possible, as she was ready for the Roll & Rocker.

However Angelica had other plans, as she tried to attack Ember from behind with her Torture Rack Slam finisher, A Taste of France, but Ember was able to fight out and delivered the Roll & Rocker to Angelica, sending her out of the ring.

Ember then turned her attention back to the now up Possible, who tried to hit Ember with the Roll & Rocker, only to have Shego come from nowhere and plant Possible with a Roll & Rocker. Naruko then tried to help her partner, when Ember planted her with the Roll & Rocker.

Ember then covered Possible, only to have the ref not count the pin. The ref then informed Ember that Angelica was the legal person. Then from out of nowhere came Azula, only to have Ember and Shego plant her with a Roll & Rocker/DDT combination.

Shego then exited the ring and went to get Angelica. Shego threw Angelica back in the ring and locked her arms behind her back. Ember then went for a superkick on Angelica, only to have Angelica duck and Ember nailed her own partner with the shot. Ember was stunned by what had happened and when she turned around Angelica delivered a kick to the midsection and hit Ember with A Taste of France. Angelica then pinned Ember for the 1-2-3.

CWF Announcer: 'Here are your winners, AZULA & ANGELICA PICKLES!'

Iroh: 'Angelica & Azula just stole it!'

Bender: 'Yeah, but that was the smart thing to do! The other two teams were gunning for them out there!'

Azula & Angelica laughed at the Women's champion on their way back to the locker room. Shego went over to see if Ember was okay while Kim Possible & Naruko regrouped on the outside. Ember got a round of applause when she returned to her feet.

_Backstage_

Frankie Foster: 'Frankie Foster here, representing the Cartoon Wrestling Federation and I'm here with CWF wrestler, former United States champion and occasional UCW announcer, Spongebob Squarepants!'

Spongebob: 'Thank you, Frankie. I've been dying to get to this match for a while now since at _Full Contact_, where I was the victim of another nWo attack. I spent a long time getting that 'nWo' marking on my back cleaned off. Now, I'm all for the CASZ guys who are going to decimate the nWo tonight, but I have the job of starting a very unstoppable fire. Nick World Order, it wasn't 4-Life... it was 4-Nothing! Skulker, prepare to be taken to the depths of Bikini Bottom with me... straight into a cage and then get ready for me to destroy you while we're in that cage! If you're ready for war, Skulker... you got it!'


	6. Nero versus Shinji Ikari

**Chapter 6: UCW King of Anime championship match - Champion 'The Japanese Penguin' Shinji Ikari versus Nero. **

**JC on the King of Anime Championship.** JC: 'I wasn't actually the one who created the King of Anime Championship, though I mentioned it as an idea. You see, I proposed a matchup between Naruto, and Goku in a Lumberjack Match where Anime Stars would be the Lumberjacks, and the winner would be considered King of Anime (due to the fact _Naruto_ is like the new _DBZ_). DJ, and UCW took it a step further with the Title.'

_**Sixth match on DVD - Nero challenges Shinji Ikari for the King of Anime title...**_

Squidward: 'This next match is the King of Anime title match and I'm joined by CASZ announcer Bumblebee as this is an interpromotional match.'

Bumblebee: 'Pleasure to be here. I have no problem saying that I'm pulling for the Penguin in this one.'

Squidward: 'That's fine, Bumblebee. To be honest, I don't know if Nero is even UCW tonight... but we do know that before the main show tonight, Nero won a no.1 contenders' gauntlet match.'

Megaman: 'This next contest is a UCW-CASZ interpromotional match, scheduled for one fall... and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! Introducing first, from Japan, representing Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, he is the 'Japanese Penguin' and the UCW King of Anime champion, accompanied to the ring by Yuko Ichihara, SHINJI IKARI!'

Shinji entered the arena to a lot of cheers from all parts of the crowd. He won the King of Anime title belt as the surprise competitor in a triple threat ladder match, taking the title from Naruto Uzamaki in a match that also involved Flamedramon. Shinji could rest on the fact that he was pretty popular, as was his valet Yuko, but he also knew that his challenger, who he had no time to prepare for, was pretty dangerous, as evidenced by Nero's dismantling of Stan Marsh and defeat of Sasuke Uchihara during the Gauntlet.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing the Order of the Sword, weighing in at 267lbs, NERO!'

Nero sprinted to the ring, this time getting more a bigger reaction (albeit mixed) than during the Gauntlet match. He slid into the ring and posed for the fans, the cheers beginning to drown out the boos. The referee retrieved the King of Anime title belt and rang the bell. Nero and Ikari were in a lock up and Nero backed his opponent to the corner and broke it up.

Ikari then slapped him across the face but Nero hit a couple of punches and whipped him to the other corner and hit a spinning crescent kick on him while backed on the corner. Nero backs off again and charged but got a back elbow for the attempt and Ikari clobbered him with a clothesline to the back of the head. He pummeled Nero to the mat near the corner and the ref told him to stop the assault and he did at the count of 3.

He backed up and charged as he performed the Outer Limitz Elbow Drop but missed as Nero rolled out of the way. Nero used the apron to weaken the arm of Ikari, showing a more serious side of him. He then put Ikari's arm in a keylock hold using the ropes and broke it at 3.

He then twisted the injured arm and put it in a hammerlock which was turned into a neckbreaker. Nero went for a pin but only got a one count. He again put Ikari's injured arm into a hammerlock and drove a knee to it, causing pain to the Japanese Penguin.

He drove one again and forced him back on his feet as Nero whipped him to the ropes but he set up early and got a standing dropkick. He stomped viciously on the Japanese Penguin and hit a kick to the head. He then picked up Nero and lifted him in a suplex position but dropped his body on the top rope.

Ikari began taunting him but eventually got back on the attack with a kick to the chest, which got Nero a bad landing on the outside. Ikari then followed his opponent and slammed his head to the apron and the announce table. He was slapping him around until he got a punch from Nero and a kick to the gut.

He tried to whip Ikari to the steps but was countered with Nero hitting them hard instead. Ikari then hit a running dropkick on him for good measure. He rolled him in the ring and went for a pin but Nero kicked out at 2. Ikari then connected with a back suplex and went for a suplex but was countered into a roll up which got a 2 count.

Ikari knocked him down with a stiff punch. He almost delivered the Pecker but Nero escaped it as he went for the Bloody Rose which got reversed into a DDT. Nero got up to his feet and countered an incoming Penguin Smasher with a boot and a one handed bulldog.

He bounced off the ropes and hit a legdrop and followed up with a somersault senton. He went for a Samoan Drop but Ikari countered into a clothesline which was ducked under and Nero hit a kick to the gut and hit the Bloody Rose, which yielded a two count.

Both got up. Nero hit a couple of punches to the gut and whipped Ikari to the corner then connected with a clothesline. He hoisted Ikari up and slams him to his knee. He hits another knee to Ikari's gut, followed by a scoop slam. Nero lifted him up and worked on Ikari's gut by driving his stomach to the top rope.

Nero put Ikari back in the ring with a snapmare and slapped on a chinlock. Ikari eventually got out of it and hit a kick to the midsection of Nero and followed with a Penguin Straight Shooter Kick to the head. Ikari got in a backbreaker and a Legsweep.

He couldn't immediately get the cover from the pain of his midsection but got a 2 count. He went for a John Morrison-esque Legdrop but Nero got out of the way and bounced off the ropes with a blockbuster. The Demon Superstar almost had Ikari in the Red Queen which was countered into the champion's Pecker.

Ikari climbed the top rope and flew for a diving crossbody but Nero countered it with a dropkick. Nero tried a pin but got a 2 count. He then hit a double underhook suplex followed up with a flapjack. He then stood on the apron and springboarded for a diving clothesline.

Nero hooked the leg and got a 2 count. He then picked up Ikari but he pulled him to the second rope. Ikari bounced off the ropes in an attempt to charge towards Nero but the Demon Superstar clocked him with a roundhouse kick. Saying its over, Nero hoisted up Ikari for the Devil Bringer but Ikari escaped and attempted the Penguin Smasher. Nero reversed it into another Devil Bringer attempt and successfully connected.

Surprisingly, the champion kicked out again. Once up, Ikari attempted a Pecker, but Nero landed on his feet and poked Shinji in the eye. Shinji staggered back into the corner where Nero hit him with a high running knee, followed by a Bulldog.

Nero attempted the Bloody Rose but Shinji dropped Nero to the mat and locked in the Penguin Lock. Nero managed to roll through and send Ikari through the ropes. Nero got to his feet but Sasuke Uchihara ran in and began striking him with elbows, leaving the referee no choice but to call for the bell.

Megaman: 'The referee has ruled that due to outside interference, Shinji Ikari has been disqualified! Therefore, your winner, NERO!'

Sasuke teed off on Nero, apparently bitter about being eliminated from the Gauntlet. Sasuke placed Nero in the corner and hit a picture-perfect Uchihara Express. He invited Shinji to join in on the assault, but Ikari was wondering what he should do, turning to his valet for advice. Unwilling to wait for an answer, Sasuke went back to work on Nero, hitting several facewash kicks to the face. Ikari grabbed his belt and decided to leave with his manager. DJ Diddy Dog then walked onto the ramp, irate at Sasuke's interference.

DJ: 'Enough, Sasuke! Now you know I've signed you, but this is different to that one-match deal you got in the CWF! You're a UCW superstar and if you want to let out your rage and hostility, wait until _Fury of Kiva_! Nero shall be getting a rematch for the King of Anime championship in a Ultimate X match which shall feature Shinji Ikari versus Nero versus Guyver versus Charizard and versus you if you make it! Now, I may let you enter... but on that PPV, you've got to defeat my hand-selected captain of Team UCW! If you do win, you're in... but if he wins, you shall be subjected to a beating, courtesy of a six-foot long chain!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola here again and I'm joined by the self-proclaimed King of Kings, King Mickey Mouse, as he prepares to face Alexander Armington II in a Lucha Libre Grudge match!"

Mickey: 'Self-proclaimed? No, it's the truth, lady! And as for Armington, I'm ready for whatever you've got to throw at me! So I dishonored your freaking friendship with me! Big whoop! Who cares? Nobody! Wrestling isn't about friends and I intend on proving that to you when I fly much higher than you, spill more of your blood than you can mine... and stomp a mudhole in your ass, before I walk it dry! And if Sharkboy's got a problem with me saying that... too damn bad. Armington, you made a big mistake when you showed up at _Khaos In Kyoto_! And tonight, at the hands of the King of all Kings... you're going to be made to pay for that mistake!'


	7. Spongebob versus Skulker

**Chapter 7: CWF-Sanctioned Steel Cage match - Spongebob Squarepants versus Skulker.**

_**JC on Spongebob and the Nick World Order.**_

JC: 'Spongebob, from day one since he debuted in the CWF, has been a very loyal employee, and hasn't been afraid to step up and challenge people bigger than him. He had remained loyal to me by the time UCW started up, so when he told me that DJ Diddy Dog had asked him to be one of the announcers on the inaugral PPV, I gave him the okay because he had been so loyal. He's held the United States title and drawn number 30 in the CWF Rumble, which justifies his spot in the CWF. Now, he'd been having problems with the Nick World Order by the time I announced this steel cage match and was so tired by the very sight of them that he wagered his own freedom in one match. Spongebob actually came to me after I had made that announcement and thanked me, because he believed in his heart that he could defeat Skulker, the nWo's heavy-hitter. And the Nick World Order was breaking a lot of bounds, so I had to get them under control and keep them in check. This steel cage match was only the tip of the iceberg. The Nick World Order I think is pretty good in the ring. Even though they are a Faction, they each keep their own egos, and thoughts when they are together.'

_**Spongebob on Skulker and the Nick World Order.**_

Spongebob: 'I knew my rivalry with the Nick World Order had to end at some point, because they were burning my eyes up with their very pictures! Skulker... I hope we don't get in the ring again, because if you cross me, I'm going to hurt you.'

_**Skulker on Spongebob.**_

Skulker: 'Who's laughing annoyingly now, huh?! I told the world I was going to beat Spongebob and I did just that. I don't want to waste my breath on that sponge, so get that camera out of my face!'

_**Seventh match on DVD - Spongebob Squarepants looks to settle the score with Skulker of the Nick World Order inside a solid steel cage...**_

CWF Announcer: 'This next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a steel cage match! Introducing first, representing the Nick World Order, he is the number one contender to the CWF Hardcore championship, SKULKER!'

Skulker made his way down to the cage, cursing every booing fan in attendance (since the shackles of the no-cussing order in the CWF have been temporarily lifted for tonight's event). He proudly flew the colors of the nWo on his T-shirt, the other members of which having their own big matches on the card. El Tigre, Zim & Dib were set to take on the Equality Union and the TWA's FBI in a triple threat tag team match while Sokka was part of Team CWF for the 4-way Survivor Series main event.

CWF Announcer: 'And his opponent, hailing from Bikini Bottom, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!'

Spongebob didn't enter the arena with fear, instead opting to travel with determination after being assaulted again and again by the Nick World Order. He opened the cage door and stared down Skulker as it was locked shut. When the bell rings Skulker and Spongebob meet face to face in the center of the ring.

The two exchange words before Skulker smiles and slaps Spongebob right across the face. Skulker then runs towards the steel cage and starts climbing it. Spongebob waits until Skulker is about halfway up, and then he goes after Skulker.

Spongebob gets hold of Skulker and German suplexes him off of the cage. Spongebob then walks over to one of the corners and gets on the top turnbuckle. When Skulker is back up Spongebob jumps, delivering a spinning heel kick from the top turnbuckle.

Spongebob then lifts up Skulker and throws him towards the cage. Skulker stops himself, preventing his head from ramming into the cage, but when he turns around Spongebob charges, connecting with a knee to the head, sending Skulker's head into the steel cage.

Skulker is hung up in the ropes as Spongebob again climbs the top turnbuckle. Spongebob tries to hit a leg drop then would send Skulker's body into the cage, but Skulker is able to move and Spongebob ends up straddling the top rope.

Spongebob is now stuck as Skulker goes to work, delivering three big time chops. Skulker then unleashes a fury of karate kicks, the last one to Spongebob's head, sending him to the mat. Skulker then lifts up Spongebob and locks his arms behind his back.

Skulker then lifts up Spongebob with the lifting submission holds, and then tosses Spongebob's body into the steel cage. Skulker then lifts up Spongebob by the throat, possibly looking for his finisher, but Spongebob delivers a trio of kicks to Skulker's side.

This weakens Skulker's grip on Spongebob and allows him to drop Skulker with a jawbreaker. Spongebob the gets Skulker in a side headlock and then sends him to the mat with a snap suplex. Spongebob then tries to hit his finisher, but Skulker sends a well-timed punch to Spongebob's midsection before picking him up and dropping him with a back body drop.

Skulker then again makes his way towards the steel cage and starts climbing it. When Skulker is near the top he notices that Spongebob is climbing the opposite side of the cage. Not thinking the situation out Skulker jumps off of the cage and heads towards Spongebob, walking right into his trap.

Spongebob then jumps off the cage and delivers a crossbody block. He covers Skulker but Skulker is able to kick out. Spongebob then whips Skulker into a corner. Spongebob delivers a few rights and lefts and Skulker is now seated in the corner.

Spongebob the backs off and charges, delivering the Bronco Buster. Spongebob continues this until Skulker is able to poke him in the eye and get Spongebob off of him. Skulker then plants Spongebob with a karate kick to the head.

Skulker then places Spongebob in the corner and tries for a Bronco Buster, but Spongebob moves and Skulker is hung up in the corner. Spongebob then comes and places Skulker's head on his thigh. Spongebob then takes his elbow and drives it into Skulker's face.

Spongebob then throws Skulker out of the corner and climbs to the top rope. Spongebob tries his top rope move, but Skulker catches him by the throat and delivers his finisher, the Chokeslam. Skulker covers Spongebob but for some reason uncovers him before the three count.

Skulker then goes to the cage door and has the ref unlock it. The ref outside the ring unlocks the door and opens it. Instead of making his way out of the cage he is instead mocking the crowd and slowly trying to leave the ring. This would backfire as from out of nowhere Spongebob leapfrogs Skulker and slams the cage door right in his face.

Spongebob then takes the stunned Skulker and hits his DDT finisher, the Pineapple Buster. He covers Skulker but Skulker somehow kicks out. Spongebob could not believe that Skulker kicked out as he makes his way towards the door.

Skulker was able to grab hold of Spongebob's foot but Spongebob shook him off. The ref opened the door and Spongebob was ready to walk out it when Skulker delivered a chop block. Skulker then tries to exit the ring but Spongebob from out of nowhere hits Skulker with his own Chokeslam finisher.

Both men are now down and when the referee's count gets to seven both are back up. The two begin to trade punches and soon Spongebob gets the advantage. Spongebob has Skulker on the ropes and Spongebob bounces off of them but Skulker kicks Spongebob in the gut.

Skulker tries for the Chokeslam, but Spongebob reverses it and hits the Pineapple Buster. Spongebob makes his way towards the door. He almost makes it out by his fingertips, but Skulker stops him at the last second. Skulker picks Spongebob up by the leg and hooks on the chokehold, but Spongebob spins through and instantly slaps on a gogoplata choke.

Shocked by Spongebob's spontaneous thinking, Skulker had nowhere to run. He tried inching towards the cage door but it was no use. The submission was on tight. It seemed like Skulker had passed out, but he slumped near the ropes, which forced the referee to break the hold.

Spongebob went to retrieve the fallen Skulker, but was surprised by a spur of the moment chokeslam. Now both competitors were down as the referee began the 10-count. At the count of six, both began to stir and at the count of nine, both were back in each other's faces.

After raking the Sponge's eyes, Skulker started to lift Spongebob but Spongebob delivered a knee to the midsection of Skulker. Spongebob then started to use the ring ropes to help himself up, only to have Skulker send him back to the mat after Skulker kicked Spongebob in the knee.

Skulker then picked up Spongebob by the knee and delivered a knee breaker. Skulker then picked Spongebob up again by the knee, this time driving his knee into the steel cage. Skulker then delivered three stomps to Spongebob's knee.

Skulker then decided to start climbing the cage to escape. Skulker was halfway up the cage when Spongebob was able to get hold of Skulker's legs. Spongebob was standing on the bottom rope as he grabbed hold of Skulker's legs and powerbombed him to the mat.

Spongebob then lifted up Skulker and Irish whipped him into a corner. Spongebob then went to the opposite corner and started to climb up the steel cage. Spongebob got farther on his first time then Skulker, but not by that much as Skulker climbed up right beside him and smashed Spongebob's head into the cage, sending him back to the mat below.

Skulker then let go himself, driving his elbow into the chest of Spongebob. Skulker the lifted up Spongebob and attempted his finisher, only to have Spongebob fight out of the attempt and deliver a DDT to Skulker. Now it was Spongebob's turn to have fun with the cage and Skulker and he picked up Skulker and delivered a fall away slam, throwing Skulker directly into the cage.

Spongebob then went on a little target practice, throwing Skulker head first into the steel cage like he was a dart. Spongebob then picked up Skulker, drove his back into the cage and then sent Skulker down with a powerslam.

Spongebob then whipped Skulker into a corner and tried for his finisher, only to have Skulker throw Spongebob off and send him right into the steel cage. Skulker then lifted Spongebob up and delivered an inverted backbreaker. Skulker then told the ref by the door to open it, which he did, as Skulker tried to escape.

Spongebob saw this and charged at Skulker, driving both his knees into Skulker's back, forcing him face first into the steel cage. Though the door was standing wide open, Spongebob decided to use it as a weapon, placing Skulker's arm in there and smashing the door on his arm.

Spongebob whipped Skulker to the corner, and the ref went on to close the door. Spongebob then charged, delivering a dropkick to Skulker. Spongebob then hit the Pineapple Buster. Spongebob was now in control as he started his climb up the steel cage.

Once at the top of the cage, Spongebob saw Skulker down and got an idea. Instead of climbing now the cage, Spongebob decided to take the ultimate risk as he tried a corkscrew moonsault from the top of the steel cage. This high risk move would backfire as Skulker was able to move just in the nick of time and Spongebob ate the canvas.

Both Spongebob and Skulker were down, but there were no count outs in the match, along with no ref inside the ring, so they could stay down as long as they want. Skulker was the first one to stir as he eventually returned to his feet.

Skulker then lifted up Spongebob and delivered his Chokeslam. Skulker then started his way up the steel cage, and when he got to the top however he had the same problem Spongebob did. Skulker was at the top of the cage and he decided to risk it all, and unlike Spongebob he would connect as Skulker jumped, delivering a frog splash, that was followed by a 'HOLY SHIT!' chant from the crowd in the Greensboro Coliseum.

Both Skulker and Spongebob were down after Skulker's amazing high risk move from the top of the steel cage. Both Skulker and Spongebob got to their feet at the same time as they then started to trade punches. Back and forth the two competitors went until Skulker delivered a well timed knee to the midsection of Spongebob, followed by the Chokeslam.

Skulker then started to slowly make his way to the door, too slowly as a matter of fact as Spongebob was back to his feet in no time as he drove Skulker's head into the turnbuckle and then delivered the Pineapple Buster. Spongebob then showed off his not to bright side as instead of going for the open door he started to climb the cage to escape.

Spongebob was just near the top of the cage when Skulker started his climb up. Spongebob made it to the top of the game, but Skulker was able to trip him, as Spongebob was now seated at the top of the cage. Skulker was then able to twist Spongebob around and deliver an amazing superplex from the top of the steel cage.

The crowd in Greensboro Coliseum was going absolutely insane as another 'HOLY SHIT!' chant started, followed by a 'THIS IS AWESOME!' chant. Skulker was first to his feet as he lifted up Spongebob and Irish whipped him into the ropes.

Skulker ducked down and flipped Spongebob up and over and straight into the steel cage. Skulker then caught hold of Spongebob before he hit the mat and delivered the Chokeslam. Skulker then started the climb up the cage, but when he was at the top of the cage Spongebob was back up, and he dropped kicked the cage, sending Skulker into a seated position on top of the cage.

Spongebob then climbed the cage and got into a seated position as he and Skulker began to trade punches on top of the cage. Each competitor then got their other leg over and together the two started to climb down the cage, still throwing punches at one another.

Skulker and Spongebob were about halfway down the cage when Spongebob finally got the advantage, kicking Skulker in the face. Spongebob then smashed Skulker's head into the cage, which caused Skulker to lose his grip and fall to the floor below. Spongebob was stunned as the referee called for the bell.

CWF Announcer: 'Here is your winner of the Steel Cage match, SKULKER!'

Bender: 'It looks to me like Spongebob was just screwed!'

Iroh: 'An error in judgement for Spongebob! He just kicked Skulker off of the cage!'

Bender: 'Nevertheless, Skulker has just gone 1-for-3 for the Nick World Order tonight!'

_Backstage_

Frankie Foster: 'Frankie here once again and I am joined by the reigning CWF World Heavyweight champion, the man who has three other world champions to worry about tonight during the Champions' 4-way match, Naruto Uzamaki!'

Naruto: 'Take five, Frankie. I'm going to address this whole situation! DJ Diddy Dog says that when this is all over, we shake hands. That's cool with me. And I shall be soon invoking my rematch clause for the UCW King of Anime title soon and I shall be a double champion once again! But back to tonight: I'm pure CWF through and through tonight, baby! I am going to show the world what we got and I'm going to make the other three champions stand up and take notice! 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' Naruto Uzamaki, the CWF World Heavyweight champion, is a force to be reckoned with... and if you're not worried about me tonight... you will be!'


	8. War Games Match

**Chapter 8: War Games Elimination match - The Dragon World Order ('American Dragon' Jake Long, Meowth, Chris Griffin & Cheeseburger Eddy) versus The Digimon Union (Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, 'The Fire of Courage' Flamedramon and Rapidmon).**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on War Games.**_

DJ: 'There's no doubt in my mind that there is not a more brutal match than War Games... short of peppering it with barbed wire and fire of course, but still. This match has been contested by some great teams; the Four Horsemen, the Legion of Doom, the New World Order, the Dangerous Alliance, the list goes on and on. And the one constant is that nobody who goes in comes out quite the same. When the match beyond begins, there's only two options; getting your opponent to either submit or surrender. And the sides don't get completely even until the match beyond begins, giving one team a decided advantage. And, even when the two teams are at full capacity, the numbers can become 5-on-3 as the late, great Curt Hennig proved when he defected to the New World Order in 1998. And when the competitors decide to break out of the cage, that's when it exceeds violent and becomes ultraviolent.'

_**Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon on War Games and the Dragon World Order.**_

WarGreymon: 'We take care of our own, so we weren't going to stand by and watch Flamedramon get manhandled by the dWo. We interjected ourselves, knowing what violence would follow. And when the War Games stipulation was announced, we knew it was time to get rid of those leeches once and for all.'

WereGarurumon: 'And we knew we had the number one contenders match coming up afterwards, but that's the thing about us; we can focus on multiple things and never take our eyes off the ball. And that's what the dWo found out at _Three Chains_.'

_**'American Dragon' Jake Long on the Digimon Union.**_

Long: 'They're smug and cocky now, but wait until they lose their titles at _Burst Mode_. Then they'll be the latest victims of the Dragon World Order and we'll have gold in our camp. They got lucky with their little fluke at _Three Chains_. It won't be the same come _Burst Mode_.'

_**Eighth match on DVD - The Digimon Union and the Dragon World Order put their bodies through hell in War Games, the Match Beyond...**_

Squidward: 'Now its time for the Match Beyond. The challenge was issued at _Internet Incident _after Jake Long defeated Flamedramon in an I Quit match with help from his buddies. Triple Crown World Tag Team champs WarGreymon & WereGarurumon had just defeated Scorpion & Sub Zero to unify three sets of tag team titles and now have to look over their shoulder as we crown new no.1 contenders later tonight when Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin team up for the honor of UCW against the turncoat Brian Griffin-Armington and Ace Armington!'

Greg: 'But back to now, Squid ol' buddy. The rules of a War Games match are explained enough, so we're going to let Megaman explain them to you.'

Kif: 'Now down to Megaman, with the official introductions!'

Megaman stood by the announce tables as the omnious double-ring cage lowered over the two rings. Fireworks erupted from the four corners of the long cage once it was chained to the rings.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next matchup... is the War Games Elimination match! The rules of this match are as follows - two competitors start for a few minutes and then the bell will sound. The referee in charge of the bout shall host a coin toss and the winner of the coin toss shall gain a 2-on-1 advantage. After a few more minutes, a member of the disadvantaged team shall enter the cage. Both teams shall alternate until all competitors are in the cage, at which point the Match Beyond begins. And the only way to win by then is by Submission or Surrender! Now introducing the participants... first, 'American Dragon' Jake Long, Meowth, Chris Griffin and Cheeseburger Eddy, THE DRAGON WORLD ORDER!'

The nWo Wolfpac theme, except with a dragon's roar, played in the background as Jake Long, sporting Hogan-like feather boas, brought his quartet to the cage. He then decided that Chris should start the match for the dWo. Chris walked into the ring and awaited the Digimon Union and their partner.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, hailing from the Digital World, UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, Flamedramon The Fire of Courage and Rapidmon, THE DIGIMON UNION!'

Rapidmon (remember the movie?) was the mystery partner. Meowth looked spooked and Chris was as scared as he usually is when he has to deal with the evil monkey in his closet. They all stood at the opposite side of the cage and decided that WereGarurumon was to start. WereGarurumon and Chris circled it up while the referees locked the cage doors before ringing the bell.

Once the bell rung Chris and WereGarurumon locked up. WereGarurumon was able to get Chris in a headlock but Chris was able to drive his elbow into the back of WereGarurumon's head, allowing him to lift WereGarurumon up and drop him with a back body drop. Chris then tried for any elbow but WereGarurumon was able to move out of the way.

WereGarurumon then tried for a clothesline on Chris but the big pig would not go down. WereGarurumon then tried two more clotheslines and Chris would still not go down. WereGarurumon then went to the top rope and jumped, finally able to take down the big pig with a top rope clothesline. WereGarurumon then lifted up Chris and delivered a body slam.

WereGarurumon then lifted Chris up; Irish whipped him into the ropes and delivered a powerslam. WereGarurumon was then about to set Chris up for a File Island Cloverleaf (c'mon, they're not from Texas after all), when the countdown clock appeared on the screen, starting at 10 seconds.

As WereGarurumon watched the clock Chris tried to attack from behind, but WereGarurumon delivered a knee to the midsection of Chris and tossed him into the other ring as the timer read 'Zero'.

Megaman: 'The referee shall now begin the coin toss to see which team gets the 2-on-1 advantage.'

WarGreymon and Jake Long, as the captains of their teams, watched as the ref flipped the coin into the air. Jake called heads and WarGreymon called tails. The ref then declared that the dWo had won the coin toss.

Megaman: 'Jake Long has won the coin toss. The Dragon World Order gets a 2-on-1 advantage!'

Cheeseburger Eddy entered the cage. This was a huge plus for the dWo, not only did they have the person advantage, but now they had their two biggest guys in. WereGarurumon knew he was at a disadvantage, as he attacked Cheeseburger as soon as the big man entered the ring.

WereGarurumon delivered forearm and elbow shots to the back of Cheeseburger, along with kicks to the knee, trying to cut the big man down a peg. WereGarurumon then backed up and delivered a chop block to Cheeseburger, dropping him to one knee. WereGarurumon then charged Cheeseburger, delivering a running snapmare, sending Cheeseburger to the mat, his head hitting the mat.

WereGarurumon then got hold of Cheeseburger's legs and locked in the Digital World Cloverleaf on Cheeseburger. Cheeseburger could tap out all he wanted, which his was, but he couldn't be eliminated yet. WereGarurumon was not facing the other ring, and didn't see it coming when Chris re-entered the ring, kicking WereGarurumon in the head to break the submission hold.

Chris then placed WereGarurumon on his shoulder and drove him back first into the corner. Chris then went to check on Cheeseburger. When Cheeseburger was back up Chris irish-whipped him into WereGarurumon's corner, as Cheeseburger crushed WereGarurumon. Then Cheeseburger took Chris and irish-whipped him into the corner, crushing WereGarurumon was well.

Cheeseburger then set up WereGarurumon in the corner and climbed the top rope, ready for his McSlammer Deluxe, when the 10 second clock appeared again. Cheeseburger then got down as he and Chris awaited the next Digimon Union member.

WarGreymon pumped up Rapidmon on the outside, who entered the cage like a house on fire. Cheeseburger then told Chris to take WereGarurumon into the other ring to keep up the beating as he would handle the surprise partner of the Union. When Rapidmon entered the ring Cheeseburger got right in Rapidmon's face and pointed at his chin, taunting Rapidmon.

Cheeseburger was giving Rapidmon a free shot. Big mistake made by the McDonalds' Smuggler as Rapidmon kicked him right in the nutes. Cheeseburger had a stunned look on his face as he dropped to his knee and the Digimon Union's mystery partner took Cheeseburger's head and delivered a DDT.

Rapidmon then went to the top rope and jumped, driving his knees into the midsection of Cheeseburger. Chris saw this happening, and went to stop Rapidmon, but Chris met the same fate Cheeseburger met, and was kicked where it hurts the most. Rapidmon then picked up Chris and whipped him into a corner.

Rapidmon then took Cheeseburger and whipped him into that same corner, as Cheeseburger crushed Chris. WereGarurumon was now back up and in the ring with his partner as they lifted Chris to his feet. The two then backed up and charged, with WereGarurumon delivering a lariat and Rapidmon delivering a chop block for the Sweet 'n' Sour (yes, I know I'm using Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch's moves, but what can you do?).

The two then lifted Chris up and draped him across the top ropes of both rings. WereGarurumon then entered the other ring and delivered a neckbreaker on Chris. Rapidmon was about to go for his Rapid Fire DDT finisher when the timer began counting down again to zero.

Rapidmon had been waiting to get his hands on the dWo's leader, but it looked as if Jake was in no hurry to enter the ring, that is until Cheeseburger came behind Rapidmon, driving his knee into the golden digimon's back and delivered a neckbreaker soon after. Jake then entered the ring as he instructed Cheeseburger to lift Rapidmon up and lock his arms behind his back.

Rapidmon was now helpless as Jake punched Rapidmon right in the face. Jake then followed this up with a degrading slap to the face and a kick to the midsection. Jake then went for a Dragon Whip, but Rapidmon ducked and Jake hit Cheeseburger. While Cheeseburger didn't go down at first, WereGarurumon had entered the ring and Cheeseburger ran right into him.

WereGarurumon then planted Cheeseburger with a Garuru Howling Smash. WereGarurumon then went face-to-face with Jake, who tried to slap him, but WereGarurumon blocked it and attempted to nail Jake with the Howling Smash, but Chris came and kicked WereGarurumon right in the face when he was trying to set Jake up.

Cheeseburger was now back up and it was a two on one beat down by Chris and Cheeseburger on WereGarurumon. Rapidmon then tried to help his partner but from out of nowhere Jake hit his flip DDT finisher, Dragon's Breath, on Rapidmon. Jake then dragged WereGarurumon to a corner as he ordered Cheeseburger to go to the top rope and told Chris to hold WereGarurumon's boots while he held his arms.

Cheeseburger then went to the top rope and delivered his leg drop finisher, the Milkshake Earthquake. Cheeseburger and Chris then switched places and Chris hit his finisher, the Chris Cross Cutter. Chris and Jake then brought Rapidmon to the corner as Cheeseburger went to the top rope, but just then the timer began again. Cheeseburger got down from the top rope as the three awaited the next competitor.

The three in the ring had a very concerned look on their way as WarGreymon, the biggest Digimon Union member, the enforcer, and more importantly the leader stormed to the ring. Chris charged WarGreymon when he entered the ring but the young Griffin was immediately met by a spear.

Jake then tried a crossbody but WarGreymon caught him and tossed Jakr into the second ring. Cheeseburger then charged WarGreymon, only to have WarGreymon lift him up and deliver a Festus-like flapjack. WarGreymon then lifted up Cheeseburger and Chris and bashed their heads together.

WarGreymon then delivered the Terra Nova Driver, hitting Chris with the devastating move. Jake then snuck back into the ring and tried to low blow WarGreymon but WarGreymon caught his arm. WarGreymon then wrapped his hand around Jake's neck. WereGarurumon then did the same as the Triple Crown Tag Team champs double-chokeslammed Jake.

Rapidmon then whispered something to his two partners, and much like Chris earlier, the two draped Jake across the top ropes from the two rings. Rapidmon then went to the top turnbuckle from one ring and jumped into the other, delivering a leg drop to Jake, sending him into the second ring.

Rapidmon was also in the second ring as he began to give Jake a beating. Meanwhile in the other ring WarGreymon was working on Cheeseburger while WereGarurumon was dealing with Chris, none of the six saw the timer once again begin counting down.

With the three fights going on in the two rings no one was really paying any attention to Meowth that is until he entered the ring and immediately delivered his Rocket Buster Kick finisher to both WarGreymon and WereGarurumon. Meowth then went to the other ring and did the same thing to Rapidmon, nailing him with the Rocket Buster Kick.

Meowth then lifted up Rapidmon and tossed him into the steel cage. Meowth then went back to the other ring and did the same thing to WereGarurumon. He attempted this same move on WarGreymon, but Meowth couldn't get the big man up. Cheeseburger and Chris were now back up and they did the honors, each grabbing WarGreymon by the arms and throwing him into the steel cage like a javelin.

In the second ring Jake lifted up Rapidmon in a military press slam and threw him across into the other ring, into the waiting hands of Meowth, who delivered a fallaway slam to Rapidmon. Jake then instructed his teammates to take the two champions back into the other ring for a 3-on-2 beating. Meanwhile Jake jumped up and stomped down on Rapidmon's midsection.

Jake then locked Rapidmon in the Dragon Clutch STF, while taunting Flamedramon on the outside saying 'Looks familiar, don't it?'. Jake was facing the other ring, watching the 3-on-2 attacks, unable to keep track of the restarted timer.

Flamedramon watched as 'zero' flashed on the titantron.

Megaman: 'All eight competitors are now in the cage. The Match Beyond begins. The only way to be eliminated is by submission or surrender!'

Flamedramon raced into the ring as now competitors could be eliminated. As soon as Flamedramon was in the ring he broke up the Dragon Clutch STF, kicking Jake in the back of the head. Flamedramon then went to the top turnbuckle, jumped into the second ring, and delivered an amazing double clothesline to both Chris and Cheeseburger.

Meowth then tried to hit Flamedramon with the Rocket Buster Kick, but Flamedramon ducked and then belted Meowth with his own superkick. Flamedramon was on an absolute roll as he re-entered ring number one, where Rapidmon was back up. The two then set Jake up and hit the Digimon Death Drop (3-D, get it?) on the dWo's leader.

Chris then tried to sneak attack the two but instead they lifted him up and delivered a double flapjack, sending Chris facefirst into the steel cage. Cheeseburger then entered ring one and delivered a double clothesline to both Rapidmon and Flamedramon. Cheeseburger then turned around, only to see WarGreymon come jumping in from the other ring, taking down Cheeseburger with an amazing Undertaker-like flying clothesline.

WarGreymon then turned around and saw Chris try for the Chris Cross Cutter, but WarGreymon caught Chris and delivered a sitdown Rock Bottom. WereGarurumon then went to the top rope and hit Chris with his own Chris Cross Cutter while WarGreymon hit Cheeseburger with his own Milkshake Earthquake.

Meowth then came in from the other ring and hit the Rocket Buster Kick on both tag champions. Rapidmon and Flamedramon then tried for a double clothesline on Meowth but he hit the Rocket Buster Kick on them too. Meowth was on such a roll with the kicks he even hit Jake and Chris with them by mistake, and he was about to hit Cheeseburger but Cheeseburger caught his and Meowth saw who it was as Cheeseburger voiced his unhappiness at Meowth for kicking their partners.

Meowth though just shrugged it off as Cheeseburger grabbed Rapidmon and tossed him into the second ring. Cheeseburger went to the top rope and signaled for their tag finisher as Meowth locked Rapidmon in a bearhug hold and Cheeseburger hit him with a top rope double-kneedrop finisher, the Hold the Onions.

Meowth then went to go lock Rapidmon in the Persian Dagger, but Flamedramon came from nowhere and kicked Meowth right in the face. This distraction allowed Rapidmon to reverse the hold and lock a figure four leglock in on Meowth, as Flamedramon locked the same hold on Cheeseburger. Chris tried to enter the other ring to help but WereGarurumon was able to trip him and lock in another figure four.

Jake was about to help his teammates when WarGreymon lifted him up, hit the Terra Nova Driver and then locked in yet another figure four. It was an amazing sight to see as all four Digimon Union members had the figure four leglock locked in on their opponents, two in each ring, as the fans all yelled out 'Woooo!!' in tribute to the Nature Boy Ric Flair. About a minute into having the hold locked on all four opponents, Cheeseburger, Meowth, Chris, and Jake all tapped out at the exact same time. The referee called for the bell.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners of the War Games Elimination match, WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Flamedramon and Rapidmon, THE DIGIMON UNION!'

The War Games cage was lifted from the two rings as the dWo retreated from them. Flamedramon had a huge grin on his face, having got payback for the I Quit loss at _Internet Incident_. As the Dragon World Order watched from the stage, the Digimon Union all raised their hands in victory. Now the Triple Crown Tag Team champions would watch with intent later during the No.1 contenders' match, thinking ahead to _Fury of Kiva_.

_Backstage_

Jake Long and his team, all battered and bruised, walked through the backstage area, looking for the EMTs. Jake Long came across JC, who was smiling. Jake gave a death stare and then kept on walking. The Dragon World Order then came face-to-face with their CWF counterparts, the Nick World Order.

Zim: 'That didn't go very well, did it?'

Meowth: 'Shut up! We'll have done better than you losers tonight!'

Skulker: 'Ooh! Sorry if we have a victory tonight while you have a loss!'

Jake: 'You want to throw down with us? If not, get lost.'

El Tigre: 'We don't take orders from posers!'

Cheeseburger: 'Posers, huh? Stop being McAssholes!'

Dib: 'You know what? I think they're mad! Let's leave the losers to mope!'

The nWo then left the dWo in an enraged state.


	9. No 1 Contenders' match

**Chapter 9: Interpromotional No.1 contenders' match for the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship - Brian Griffin-Armington & Ace Armington w/Lisa Simpson-Armington (TWA) versus 'The Homing Missile' Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin (UCW).**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on Brian Griffin, Ace Armington & Lisa Simpson-Armington.**_

DJ: 'Okay, besides Brian's case, how do I go about this without getting foulmouthed? TWA holds Project Y events on TV, Lisa betrays her father Homer, marries a scumbag in secret, converts Brian Griffin to the cause briefly and causes an all-out ruckus in my locker room, forcing Marge Simpson to come and try to save her. Then Lisa slaps her! I have nothing good to say about that part of the Armington clan and if you were looking for something good, then I maybe can admit their loss came as a screwup of communication. But I'm going to pretend it wasn't, just for my own amusement.'

_**Brian Griffin on this match.**_

Brian: 'Joining the TWA may have been one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. But I made it and I stand by my decision. And I knew that because my defection was still fresh in everybody's minds I wasn't going to be welcomed back to UCW with open arms, but I was determined to make it back here, no matter what beatings it may take. At _Burst Mode_, Bugs Bunny is going to know that! And too bad I didn't win this match; because I could've wrestled for the tag belts.'

_**Homer Simpson on his daughter Lisa.**_

Homer: 'Lisa made her own bed of nails. Now she's got to sleep in it.'

_**Peter Griffin on Brian Griffin.**_

Peter: 'When I found out Brian wanted to come back, I welcomed him home in Quahog, but was weary the whole time because he had only just betrayed UCW. I hope things go right for him and he proves he belongs again, because my partnership with Homer ain't exactly based on friendship. Now, if you don't mind, Ernie the Giant Chicken is outside and we've gotta' keep fighting the fight that will never end!'

_**Ninth match on DVD - UCW and TWA collide in an interpromotional tag team match to determine the number one contenders to the Triple Crown World Tag Team titles...**_

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is an interpromotional tag team attraction to determine the number one contenders to the Triple Crown World Tag Team championship next month at _Fury of Kiva_ and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the TWA and accompanied to the ring by Lisa Simpson-Armington, the team of ACE ARMINGTON AND BRIAN GRIFFIN-ARMINGTON!'

The Titantron: '_80 Years of Armington History! _

_Alex I_

Alex II

Alex III

Alex IV

Ace Armington

Razor Armington I

Razor Armington II

Fifi La Fume Armington

Pepe Le Pewe

Tammy Sorrentery Armington

Lisa Simpson-Armington

Brian Griffin-Armington

Anthors Armington

Rouge the Bat Armington...

_The Dynasty that rules over all has arrived!_'

_The Take Over, The Break's Over_ by Fall Out Boy boomed around the arena, causing anyone who was not a TWA fan to boo the crap out of the Armingtons. The boos got worse as Brian, Ace & Lisa made their way to the ring in a customised limo. They exited from the back, a la JBL, wearing tailor-made gear. Brian & Ace were dressed in goofy suits wearing shades while Lisa sported her new jewellry, no doubt bought by Ace's high bank account. They entered the ring with the splendor of champions, pyro going off a la Randy Orton and pre-match celebration of their proclaimed awesomeness.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, first, from Quahog, Rhode Island, he weighs in at 420lbs, he is PETER GRIFFIN!'

The Family Guy theme hit and Peter made his entrance to the top of the ramp, but he didn't move any further. He awaited his partner, who just so happened to be the man he defeated in a Cell match at _Internet Incident_.

Megaman: 'And his partner, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON! And together, they represent UCW!'

Peter & Homer gave each other a glance before pointing their fingers in stereo at their opponents in the ring. Both made it clear to the other that they were going to get along in this match. Then the big men of the toon world rushed to the first ring, causing Brian, Ace & Lisa to take solace in the second ring. The referee managed to bring them back so he could get the bout underway. It was then decided that Homer would begin with Ace, he supposed son-in-law. Lisa cheered on her man from the outside, but not all of the fans in attendance shared her choices.

Ace and Homer circled each other after the bell rung and then locked up. Ace was able to get the advantage as he locked Homer in a headlock. Homer however would gain the advantage, lifting Ace up and dropping him with a back body drop.

Homer then took down Ace with back to back arm drags. Homer then tried to lock in a sleeper hold, but Ace was able to stop this attempt with some well placed elbows to the midsection. Ace then tried for his submission finisher, but Homer was able to block the attempt and deliver a belly to belly overhead suplex.

Homer then delivered the Jeff Hardy double legdrop to the groin. Homer then attempted his finisher, only to have Ace fight out of it and lock in a triangle choke on Homer. Unfortunately for Ace he applied the hold too close to the ropes and Homer was able to get to the ropes as Ace was forced to break the hold.

Ace then lifted up Homer and whipped him into the ropes. Ace then ducked down looking for a back body drop, but instead of landing on the mat Homer was able to land on his feet. Ace turned around into a flapjack from Homer. Homer then lifted up Ace for another flapjack, this time dropping him throat first on the top rope.

Ace then turned around right into a spinning heel kick from Homer. Homer then tagged Peter into the match. Peter then entered the match and caught Ace off ground with a dropkick. Once Ace was back up Homer bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, only to have Ace catch him.

Ace tried for a swinging sidewalk slam, only to have Peter somehow turn it into a DDT at the last second. Peter then tried for his finisher, only to have Ace reverse the attempt and lock in his sharpshooter-type submission finisher, the Ace of Spades.

Ace had his submission finisher in tight, but Peter wasn't going down without a fight as he would eventually make it to the ring ropes, forcing Ace to break the hold. Ace however was right back on the attack as he lifted up Peter, drove his knee into Peter's midsection and delivered a flying spinning elbow attack.

Ace then tagged in Brian. Brian entered the match and immediately showed off some strength, picking up Peter press-slam style and just dropping him to the mat below. Brian then just fell down from the force of Peter's weight wearing him out, his back landing across the midsection of Peter accidentally. Brian then hooked Peter's leg but only got a two count.

Brian then delivered three stomps to the face of Peter before lifting him back up, placing both his hands around Peter's throat and just tossing him across the ring. Peter landed in his and Homer's corner, where Homer then reached down and tagged himself into the match.

Homer enters and tries to catch Brian off guard with a clothesline, but Brian ducks. Homer was ready for a possible duck from Brian, as he turned around and caught Brian by surprise with a reverse facebuster. Homer hooked Brian's leg but only got a one count.

Homer tried to stay on the offensive, but Brian would have none of that as he caught Homer off guard with a powerful clothesline. Brian then lifted Homer up and delivered his new finisher, the Rhode Island Driver. He covered Homer but Homer was able to get his foot on the ropes.

Brian pulls Homer away from the ropes and covers him, but Homer kicks out just before three. Brian then goes and tags Ace into the match. Ace then tries for the Ace of Spades on Homer, only to have Homer reverse the attempt and lock Ace in his own Ace of Spades.

Brian tried to break up the submission hold but Peter clotheslined Brian out of the ring. Knowing his own move did wonders for Ace, as he was able to reverse the hold and apply the pressure to Homer. Homer was ready for this as he was able to somehow roll up Ace for the pin, but he only got a two count.

Ace then tried for a quick clothesline but Homer ducked and when Ace turned around he hit the swinging fisherman's buster finisher, the Homing Missile DDT. Homer covered Ace but Brian broke up the pinfall attempt. Peter then entered to help his partner, as the two clotheslined Brian out of the ring.

Peter grabbed Brian on the outside and tossed him around into the guardrails. Lisa then surprised him by jumping on his back, but that didn't have any effect. Peter became agitated and turned to Homer, asking if he could toss her off. Homer gave Peter the thumbs-up and Lisa went sailing into her husband Ace on the outside.

Peter then went back into the ring, on the apron and Homer officially tagged him into the match. Peter went to the top rope after Homer tagged him in, and when Ace was in he jumped, delivering a bigtime Blockbuster from the top rope. Peter was all fired up, as he tried for his Chickenbuster, only to have Ace block the attempt and lock in the Ace of Spades on Peter.

Homer then tried to break up the submission hold, only to have Brian grab hold of him and try for the Rhode Island Driver, but Homer's attempt to fight out of it would end up working, as Brian dropped Homer right on top of Ace, forcing him to break the Ace of Spades.

Homer and Peter then each clotheslined Ace and Brian out of the ring. Outside the ring, after Peter & Homer beat them up a little more, Ace and Brian got into an argument, Ace clearly upset about Brian dropping Homer on him. Ace then slapped Brian across the face, who responded by clotheslining the hell out of Ace, followed by hitting the Rhode Island Driver.

Brian then tossed Ace back into the ring and made his way backstage in a rage, with Lisa yelling after him. Peter then lifted up Ace and hit his finisher, the Chickenbuster, followed by Homer hitting Ace with the Homing Missile DDT. Homer then covered Ace for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and the new number one contenders to the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship at _Fury of Kiva_, HOMER SIMPSON & PETER GRIFFIN!'

Peter offered his hand to Homer, who hesitantly took it. In Homer's mind, now that the match was over, the cuffs were off and there was no need to be on the same page anymore. Homer kept his fists clenched just in case Peter wanted to fight, but Peter instead extended his hand. Homer was a little flabbergasted and the fans encouraged him to take the offer. Homer did and then the two giants kicked Ace Armington out of the ring.

Kif: 'Phew! Thank god that two TWA superstars won't be challenging for UCW gold next month!'

Squidward: 'My sentiments exactly, Kif! And if tonight's match was any indication, WarGreymon & WereGarurumon have a lot on their plate when they butt heads with the new contenders at _Fury of Kiva_!'

Greg: 'Let's celebrate for now! Go UCW!'

_Backstage_

Frankie Foster: 'Frankie Foster reporting on behalf of CWF management and I'm here with the team that shall be representing the Cartoon Wrestling Federation tonight! Team captain Danny Phantom, the United States champion Sokka, Eric Cartman, Chiro and Ichigo Kurosaki!'

Danny: 'Tonight has finally arrived! _Three Chains of Destiny _have wrapped themselves around our destinies and manipulated them... causing us to be on this collision course with CASZ and UCW! And then there's the invisible chain that brought TWA to the dance! It doesn't matter if we were on friendly terms before or not... tonight, those restrictive chains are broken!'

Sokka: 'We're out here to prove to the wrestling world that there's nobody better! We promise to dominate tonight! If you're not with us, then you better be afraid!'

Cartman: 'I'm in it for Cheesy Poofs... which means trouble for whoever gets in my way!'

Chiro: 'Handshake to begin the night? Hell no... but all-out brawl to end the rivalry of the four greatest wrestling companies in the world? Bet your ass on it!'

Ichigo: 'We may have lost the preview challenge on CWF television... but that was what it was: a tune up! We didn't even get pinned in that match, so its an open field! With Danny Phantom, Chiro, Sokka, Eric Cartman and Ichigo Kurosaki, you're looking at the most dominant Survivor Series team in wrestling history today! And to take a quote from a certain drunk cowboy: if you don't like it...'

Team CWF as a whole: 'SORRY 'BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!'


	10. No Holds Barred title match

**Chapter 10: Interpromotional Triple Threat match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship - Champion Shadow the Hedgehog (TWA) versus Ghost Rider (UCW) versus Bart Simpson (UCW).**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on Shadow the Hedgehog and the UCW No Holds Barred title.**_

DJ: 'After pulling what he did, Shadow has been blackballed from UCW for the time being. I do not appreciate defection when you are in possession of one of my belts and as I said before with the King of Anime title, I was desperate to get the No Holds Barred title back because Shadow had spray-painted over it and disrespected it, which has pissed me off. Desperation was not the only reason though. Bart Simpson had just lost the title to Shadow in a unification match at _Internet Incident_, so he was due a rematch. At the same time, Ghost Rider had just beaten Spiderman in a number one contender's match, which forced the triple threat stipulation. Bart and Ghost Rider are more than capable of destroying Shadow in one-on-one action, but I wanted to ensure the belt came back to the right company. And with its newfound prestige from being unified with the USEW Transatlantic and Hardcore titles, just letting Shadow do whatever he wanted was something I could not afford. That, and my desire to see him pay for his sins by way of destruction.'

_**Charles Roberts on this match.**_

Charles: 'As the TWA representative, I believe Shadow did what in his heart he believed was right. And I have no choice but to support that decision.'

_**Ghost Rider and Bart Simpson could not be reached for comment.**_

_**Tenth match on DVD - UCW attempts to take back the No Holds Barred title by stacking the deck against then-champion Shadow the Hedgehog...**_

_Backstage_

Lisa Simpson and Ace Armington caught up to Brian Griffin backstage. They weren't on the best of terms after a miscommunication during their earlier match

Ace: 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?'

Brian: 'Because you're a jerk!'

Ace: 'Oh! Let's see... you were the one to drop Homer on top of me and COST US THE MATCH! WE WOULDA' WON IT, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO DO THAT!'

Brain: 'HEY! This partnership is over! I am going back to UCW!'

Ace: 'HA! See if they take you back!'

Lisa: 'Yeah, they don't like you! Even Peter doesn't like you!'

Brain: 'Well I can try!'

Ace: 'Before you go, let me give you something...'

Ace surprised Brian Griffin with his Ace Kick finisher.

Ace: 'See, that's what you get! Betray me and you end up like this! Let go, honey!'

Lisa: 'Right.'

She stepped on Brian's crotch as he doubled over in pain while they left.

_Back in the arena_

Greg: 'Man, Brian is leaving TWA!'

Squidward: 'I never saw that coming: the Ace & Brian partnership is over just like that!'

Greg: 'I'm getting word that something's happening in the back!'

Squidward: 'Let's get a camera back there!'

_Backstage_

Larry Williams, TWA's undefeated monster, was seen attacking Jake Long as he speared him into a wall then Tyzonn came to help Jake out but got Jackhammer-slammed through a nearby group of tables. Goofy and Donald, seeing their partner in trouble, came to stop this but they got speared and powerbombed too. UCW Triple Crown Tag champions WarGreymon and WereGarurumon tried to stop Larry as well but he overpowered them by clotheslining them and executed the Jackhammer Slam and spear too. Flamedramon tried to attack but got the Superkick and then thown into the wall.

Then came the CWF's Nick World Order El Tigre, Zim and Dib to attack Larry but Batou and the TWA's FBI sneak-attacked them back. Batou did the Stronger Powerbomb on El Tigre while Antonino D'Magio and Maximas Stanchese did the New York Mafia Beatdown on Dib and Zim, branding the nWo with the letters 'FBI' in spraypaint.

Then Ghost Rider came face-to-face with Larry, but he unfortunately met the same fate as his UCW stablemates and CWF rivals. TWA owner Charles Roberts then patted Larry on the back and looked down at the carnage Larry had left.

Charles: 'UCW and CWF! You two companies think TWA is weak, pathetic, weaklings, whimps! Well, behind door number one... WRONG! With Larry, we are the most dominating brand in the wrestling world, perfect example being I had to send you two bozo companies a message! With Larry, there's NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING THAT CAN STOP THIS MONSTER! HE IS UNDEFEATED! 299 WINS WITH NO LOSSES and for his inevitable 300th win, he has a target and it is UCW's champ Bugs Bunny, so Bugs once you get done with that match of yours, give my monster a shot at the Undisputed title because, like it or not, you will become his 300th Victim! So, can you stop this monster? I think not! And Mickey, don't worry about your Disney cronies because they are not available at the time being and Nick World Order, the FBI just taught you a lesson that the TWA is going to teach the other three companies: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!'

Larry: 'BUGS BUNNY... IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT... YOU'RE NEXT!'

Antonino D'Magio: 'El Tigre, we just sent a little preview of our match! That's what you get when you come up against the FBI. Let's see if you can make it to the ring for tonight's match!'

The TWA superstars then left the carnage.

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'Larry Williams wants a shot at Bugs Bunny here tonight! And if I know Bugs, he's going to go in all guns blazing and accept that challenge!'

Greg: 'Like Charles said: can anyone stop this undefeated monster? Let hope Bugs has a chance to beat Larry!'

Kif: 'But now onto more pressing matters... like getting our damn No Holds Barred title back!'

Apu: 'Shadow will never lose!'

Greg: 'Shut up! Against Bart Simpson and at least Ghost Rider, he won't be walking out of here with the title!'

Apu: 'But after what you just saw, there ain't gonna' be any Ghost Rider in this match! Larry Williams saw to that!'

Squidward: 'Anyway, since this is _our_ match and you sound as crap as Mike Adamle on commentary, your microphone is from now on cut off!'

Greg and Kif are laughing as Apu couldn't hear his own voice through the headset.

Squidward: 'Alright! Here's Megaman with the official introductions!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a No-DQ Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the UCW No Holds Barred championship! Introducing first, the reigning and defending UCW No Holds Barred champion, hailing from the Hill Zone and representing the TWA, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The TWA World Tag Team championship partner of Sonic the Hedgehog hit the ring, bearing a TWA T-shirt and gaining no love from the crowd in attendance. UCW fans were tossing garbage at him. But even the most diehard UCW fans couldn't help but respect Shadow's abilities in the ring.

Megaman: 'And the challengers, first, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman and representing UCW, he is BART SIMPSON!'

_Bleed it Out _by Linkin Park hit and Bart Simpson rode out on his skateboard, albeit slowly, to the ring. His eyes were fixed on Shadow and the belt the hedgehog posessed. Bart picked up the skateboard from under him, signed it with a pen hidden in his shoe and tossed it to a fan in the front row before grabbing black wrist-tape from his pocket, using it to tape up his knuckles.

Megaman: 'And finally, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the GHOST RIDER!'

_Rollin' _played, but Ghost Rider didn't answer the call. Megaman announced again and still Ghost Rider didn't show.

Squidward: 'Wait! You see that?'

Ghost Rider popped out from under the ring and slid up behind Shadow, his Hellcycle riding itself mysteriously to the ring. Bart dropped the tape and joined his two opponents in the ring. The referee then rang the bell after taking the belt from Shadow.

Immediately, Shadow went over to talk to Ghost Rider to try and cut some kind of deal. Bart decided to take no chances as he immediately exited the ring, knowing of Ghost Rider's take-no-prisoners approach. Shadow and Ghost Rider smiled in Bart's direction and began to approach him until Shadow caught Ghost Rider by surprise with a punch to the midsection.

Shadow then bounced off the ropes and caught Ghost Rider in the face with an elbow. As Shadow started to deliver some stomps to Ghost Rider Bart decided to make his move, climbing to the top rope. Shadow's back was to Bart so Shadow had no idea until it was too late that Bart had dropkicked him in the back.

Bart then placed Shadow on his knees and started to deliver vicious forearms shots. This continued until Ghost Rider was back up and kicked Shadow right in the face. Ghost Rider then took Bart and delivered a belly-to-belly suplex.

Ghost Rider then took Bart and Irish whipped him into a corner. Ghost Rider then took Shadow and Irish whipped Shadow into Bart. Ghost Rider then charged himself, crushing both of his opponents. Ghost Rider then exited the ring and grabbed his chain.

Ghost Rider entered the ring once his two opponents were out of the corner. Bart and Shadow had no time to react, as Ghost Rider cracked his chain like a whip, whipping Shadow in the head. The chain then whipped from Shadow's head to Bart's head.

Shadow and Bart's heads would then collide with each other, sending both competitors to the mat. Ghost Rider then decided to have some fun with Bart as he tossed him outside the ring. Ghost Rider was ready to fly over the top rope, but the ref wouldn't let him.

Ghost Rider then decided to take matters into his own hands, leaping over the ref and the top rope to take down Bart. Ghost Rider then took Bart over to his Hellcycle and banged Bart's head against the seat. Ghost Rider then tried to Irish whip Bart into one of the ring posts but Bart reversed it and sent Ghost Rider into the post.

Bart then tried to punch Ghost Rider in the face, but Ghost Rider moved and Bart's fist met the ring post. Ghost Rider then started to climb the steel steps to enter the ring when he noticed Bart's hand on the steps. Ghost Rider then stomped down on Bart's hand, sending even more pain through the hand of Springfield's resident prankster.

Ghost Rider then entered the ring, only to be ambushed by Shadow, as Shadow delivered a double axe handle to the back of Ghost Rider. Shadow then stepped on Ghost Rider's back, sending pain up and down Ghost Rider's back.

Shadow then picked up Ghost Rider and whipped him into the ropes, sending him to the mat with a powerslam. Shadow then picked up Ghost Rider and lifted him over his head and dropped him with a vertical suplex. Shadow was now all fired up, ready to end this.

When Ghost Rider was back up Shadow hit his cross-choke hangman's neckbreaker finisher, the Veil of Darkness. Shadow then pinned Ghost Rider, only to have Bart stop the attempt at the last minute. Bart tried to get on the offensive but Shadow would have none of that, taking down Bart with a clothesline.

Shadow then tried for the Veil of Darkness on Bart, only to have Bart reverse and deliver a neckbreaker to Shadow. Bart then whipped Shadow into the ropes and charged, only to be planted by a superkick from no where by Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider then took Shadow and bulldogged him out of the corner. Ghost Rider then went to pick up Shadow when Bart came from nowhere and delivered his brainbuster finisher, the B-Side Driver. Bart covered Ghost Rider but Shadow was able to break it up just in time.

Bart and Shadow then started at it, trading punch for punch until Shadow had enough and drove his knee into Bart's midsection. Shadow then tried for a clothesline but Bart ducked. Shadow then turned right around into the B-Side Driver.

Bart covered Shadow but Ghost Rider this time broke the attempt up. Ghost Rider then began on the offensive, delivering forearm shots to Bart before whipping him into the ropes, ducking down and taking Bart up and over as Bart hit the mat with a thud.

Ghost Rider then lifted up Bart to set him up for his finisher, only to have Bart fight out of the attempt. Bart then tried for the B-Side Driver again, only to have Ghost Rider catch his feet. Then from nowhere Shadow took both men downing, connecting with a spinning heel kick to each.

Shadow was now in control of the match as he picked up Bart and Irish whipped him into a corner so hard that it forced Shadow to the mat for a second. Shadow then backed up and charged, jumping onto the middle rope and monkey flipping Bart out of the corner.

Ghost Rider then tried to catch Shadow by surprise with a clothesline, only to have Shadow duck and plant Ghost Rider with a mule kick. Shadow then turned his attention back to Bart; however Bart was able to rake Shadow's eyes while Shadow was lifting him up.

Bart then tried for the B-Side Driver, only to have Shadow catch his leg and clothesline him to the mat. Ghost Rider was finally able to take down Shadow as he delivered a chop block to Shadow. Ghost Rider then lifted up Shadow military press slam-style and dropped him right onto top of his own Hellcycle.

Ghost Rider was serious about this match if he would toss one of his opponents onto his own bike. Ghost Rider turned around only to see Bart attempting a spear. Ghost Rider was able to catch Bart and then deliver spinbuster. Ghost Rider again tried for his finisher, only to have Bart fight out and hit an Edgomatic.

Bart hooked Ghost Rider's leg but it was only a two count. Bart then lifted up Ghost Rider and applied a bear hug. Bart had his arms locked tightly around the midsection of Ghost Rider as he squeezed the life out of Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider continued to grow weak in Bart's submission hold until Shadow came from the top rope and dropkicked Bart, breaking the hold.

Shadow then tried for the Veil of Darkness on Ghost Rider, only to have Ghost Rider reverse and hit his Sitdown Chokebomb finisher, the Penance Stare Chokebomb. He covered Shadow only to have Bart break the attempt.

Bart then stunned Ghost Rider by nailing the B-Side Driver very quickly. Bart then lifted up Shadow and hit the B-Side Driver on Shadow. Bart then pinned Shadow but Shadow got his foot on the ropes. Bart then went to pin Ghost Rider but Ghost Rider did the same thing, get his foot on the ropes.

Bart could not believe it as he lifted both men up and attempted a double clothesline, only to have both Ghost Rider and Shadow catch him and deliver a double flapjack. With Bart down the fight began again for Shadow and Ghost Rider as the two men locked up.

Shadow was able to get Ghost Rider in a head lock and whip him into the ropes. Shadow ducked down and Ghost Rider saw this in time to stop himself and kick Shadow right in the face. As Shadow was brought back up Ghost Rider hit a flying shoulder press that would send Shadow all the way to the arena floor.

Ghost Rider had no time to prepare for Bart as Bart drove his knee into Ghost Rider's back. Bart then attempted the B-Side Driver, only to have Ghost Rider block the attempt and deliver the Penance Stare Chokebomb. Ghost Rider then covered Bart and got the 1-2-3. UCW had got the No Holds Barred title back.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and NEW UCW No Holds Barred champion, GHOST RIDER!'

The referee handed Ghost Rider the title belt and Ghost Rider placed it on his neck like a dog collar. He exited the ring and drove the Hellcycle to the top of the stage, leaving a path of flame in its wake. He unstrapped the belt from his neck and held it in the air, Undertaker-style.

Back in the ring, Shadow was having a temper tantrum, realising he wasn't the competitor pinned for Ghost Rider to become the No Holds Barred champion. He then turned around, right into a chain attack from Bart Simpson. He laid the chain in a pile on the mat and then executed his B-Side Driver.

Squidward: 'We'll clap to that!'

Kif: 'UCW!'

Greg: 'Serves the turncoat right!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny once again reporting on behalf of UCW and I'm joined at this time by four of the five competitors representing UCW tonight: Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck and their partners Mas Y Menos. They shall be joined by a mystery captain later tonight in our main event!'

Sylvester: 'What is the deal with that mystery captain?'

Daffy: 'I don't have a clue, Sylvester... if it ends up as King Mickey, then that's dispicable!'

Sylvester: 'But anyways. Onto Survivor Series for brand supremacy. We worked very hard to get where we're at and we're not about to let the TWA wreck that! Or the other two companies for that matter! UCW is the dominant brand in wrestling and we're not going to be giving that up! As for mysteries, we know Rapidmon was the mystery teammate in War Games and we've got a mystery captain, but we have no idea who CASZ's mystery teammate is. But we're ready for you, whoever you are! I speak for Daffy, Mas Y Menos and every other UCW superstar in the building when I say, every company for themselves and may the best win!'

Daffy: 'And we plan on putting that into action for tonight's match! We're going to completely dominate!'


	11. Mickey Mouse versus Alex Armington II

**Chapter 11: Interpromotional Lucha Libre Rules Grudge match - TWA World Heavyweight champion Alexander Armington II (TWA) versus 'The King of Kings' King Mickey (UCW).**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on the war between the King of Kings and the King of the TWA.**_

DJ: 'Alexander Armington II invaded _Khaos In Kyoto_ with one intent; and that was to hurt Mickey after that mouse had just gone through hell in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber, losing his title. And the way he did it was smart; dressing up as an EMT just to get access to the backstage area and concealing a guitar. It started the whole interpromotional war and _Three Chains of Destiny _went from a three-company dance to a four-company battlefield! But I do question Armington's intelligence, who had a scheduled Champions' Four-Way match as one of the double main events, where he represented the TWA as their World champion, in challenging Mickey to a Lucha Libre rules Grudge match. Who in their right mind takes two matches in one night voluntarily? Anyway, Mickey decided that Armington should go down and down did Armington go, courtesy of the King.'

_**UCW Undisputed champion Mickey Mouse on Alexander Armington II.**_

Mickey: 'Since hostilities have ended between the four companies, I have no problem saying my match with Alex was a pleasure to wrestle and I have a lot more respect for him and his family now than I did when I wrestled him. If DJ and Alex want to ever set up another match between us, more power to them.'

_**TWA World Heavyweight champion Alexander Armington II on Mickey Mouse.**_

Alex: 'I want this for the UCW fans because I want to ease the pain of defeat. Next time, it'll be a respect match, because I respect Mickey a lot and our relationship has improved since the event. I hope fans loved our first match... and I'm waiting for the contract for the second one!'

_**Eleventh match on DVD - A rivalry explodes as Mickey Mouse and Alexander Armington II face off under Lucha Libre Rules (2 out of 3 falls)...**_

_Backstage_

Bugs (with microphone): 'I just got challenged by that undefeated monster of the TWA Larry Williams! I'm going to keep this short and sweet as I can! Try and make me your 300th victim, Larry... because I plan on making that 299-1! Let's do it! Right after the Survivor Series main event!'

_Back in the arena_

Greg: 'Whoa! Bugs accepted Williams' challenge!'

Kif: 'He's nuts! We're about to lose our top title!'

Greg: 'Whoa, Kif, calm down! Squid, change the subject already!'

Squidward: 'Up next is one of our three main events tonight here at _Three Chains of Destiny_! Alexander Armington II began this interpromotional war and King Mickey looks set to finish it! Let's take you back to see how this all came about!'

--xxx--

_**Khaos In Kyoto...**_

_Voice: 'How are you gonna' make it to Internet Incident... when you're injured?!'_

_King Mickey was then attacked from behind by one of the EMTs, who then shoved DJ down. The EMT then shed his disguise to reveal Alexander Armington II, the Toon Wrestling Action World Heavyweight champion. He pulled out a guitar and slammed it over the head of Mickey, causing the instrument to shatter. Armington then grabbed Mickey by the ears and pulled him in close._

_Armington: 'Welcome to Planet Armington. You have endured the first stage of TWA's extreme attitude... prepare for more... SLAP NUTS!'_

_Armington stood over Mickey with his busted guitar as the show came to an end._

_**Mickey addresses the invasion...**_

_Mickey: 'But since I am waiting for the most opportune time to invoke my rematch clause, I shall move on to a champion of another company who dared to attack me in the locker room after my Elimination Chamber match. Alex Armington II, you Jeff Jarrett rip-off, I am calling you out. Now, your lackey Homer Simpson, has told everyone you shall be at Internet Incident with backup and I plan on handing you a receipt for your little guitar attack in the form of a fortified dog-soldier, duck-soldier, Power Ranger and Mouse-King ass-kicking! So I propose this for Internet Incident: whether we win or lose against the Wild Kru in Annihilation & Elimination match is irrelevant. What's revelant is that Team Disney plan on sending your ECW-reject asses back to the TWA where you'll continue to bore everybody until they're being lowered underground! Now choke on that... SLAP NUTS!'_

_**Internet Incident...**_

_Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, our PPV broadcast just got hijacked! Superstars from the TWA have just invaded our ring here at File Island Arena!'_

_Alexander: 'Shut your piehole, Squiddy. We have an important invasion to start, so do what you do best and keep your mouth shut! Now onto business. Mickey Mouse, I'm going to get to the point and say that we are going to rip you to shreds, so you better have reliable backup... but even then your ass is toast. So, we're all here in the Digital World... the crappiest place to ever go for a holiday!'_

_The crowd at File Island Arena started booing furiously._

_Alexander: 'Now, I invite all of you to come down to Planet Armington and get your asses handed to you on a bloody platter! Choke on that, Slap Nuts!'_

_To the tune of the Juventud Guerrera Theme song from Triple A, Alex II came back but not in his earlier get up, wearing a red, white and blue mask, carrying the TWA World Title belt in his street clothing as he entered the UCW Ring. _

_Squidward: 'WHAT?! What's Armington doing back here? Those bodyguards better get back here quick!'_

_Kif: 'Didn't he leave?'_

_Alex II: 'Hey, UCW... I AM BACK and have got an answer to Mickey's Challenge: I ACCEPT! But one stipulation: LUCHA LIBRE STYLE! Let's see if you can handle the Lucha style of Wrestling! See, I've trained in Mexico City! I was the AAA World Champion nine times! See, I am better than you, Mickey! So now... DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE OR ARE YOU A SCARED MOUSE HIDING BEHIND YOUR BODYGUARD'S BACK?! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!' _

_Alex then put a steel chair in the ring waiting. _

_Alex: 'I will wait all night in this UCW Ring... so I'm WAITING!'_

_Then he sat down and continued to wait as pulled a Baseball bat from his street clothes._

_It didn't take long for King Mickey to answer the challenge as he had Tyzonn by his side, but his hot-headedness cost him. Armington executed the Flight of the Dragon (Running to the top rope springboard shooting star dive to the outside) on Mickey and Tyzonn as the fans chanted: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! _

_Kif: 'Did you see that?!'_

_Alex II then grabbed Mickey and hit his Dragon Driver on him then ran for higher ground as Mickey & Tyzonn were getting up. _

_Squidward: And Armington just sent a message to Mickey with the Dragon Driver on him after that dragon soared through the air like a space shuttle!_

_**The Aftermath of the World title Unification match...**_

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner and the FINAL USEW World Heavyweight champion, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_Bugs didn't get chance to celebrate as Alex Armington II returned yet again to lay into the Undisputed champion, executing his signature Dragon Driver, followed by the Flight of the Dragon to the inside. Alex Armington then restrained Bugs as he called for backup. Homer Simpson rushed down the ramp, wearing a TWA T-shirt and looked like he was going to do Armington's bidding as he retrieved a chair, pushing Daffy out of the way. In the ring, Armington screamed at Homer to smash Bugs' face in and Homer swung..._

_BOOM!_

_Homer had betrayed Alex Armington, instead taking him out with the chair. Homer then stared at a shocked Bugs before he ripped the TWA shirt apart to reveal a shirt with the letters 'UCW' on it wrapped in barbed wire. Homer helped Bugs up as the outside battle turned in favour of the UCW troupe. The whole Wild Kru pretty much kicked the TWA's asses out of the arena while Alex Armington stared at Homer & Bugs in the ring. What he didn't know was that King Mickey was right behind him. It was too late when Armington turned around, as Mickey had planted a guitar on his head. Armington was tossed back into the ring where King Mickey encouraged Homer & Bugs to 'have at it'. Homer was up first with the Homing Missile DDT before Bugs hit the Carrot Cracker on the chair Homer dropped. Mickey got on the top rope and capped off the attack with a 720 Disney Cannonbomb that popped the fans._

_Mickey: 'UC F'N W!'_

_Squidward & Kif wished the fans goodnight as the show drew to a close with Homer, Mickey & Bugs standing in the ring together with Mickey's boot on top of Armington's chest._

_**TWA Project Y...**_

_Ron Killings executed the Truth Kick on Mickey, Konnan hit his Rolling Thunder Clothesline on Mickey, Zorro hit the White Russian Legsweep on Mickey with X-Pac capping the assault off with the match-winning X-Factor. _

_The bell rang as Judas Mesias, Black Reign and Rellik ganged up on Mickey then Black Reign used his Darkness Falls to bust King Mickey open. As Mickey bled profusely, Rellik nailed the Clothesline from Hell and Judas executed the Stairway to Hell, getting another TWA victory over the King. After the bell Judas held King Mickey as Black Reign put his pet Misty the Rat into a bag and then tied the bag over Mickey's head. Mickey was screaming as Misty repeatedly bit him on the head._

_**UCW Project X...**_

_Mickey: 'Okay... Armington is dead meat at Three Chains. I will see to that...'_

_**A violent rivalry comes to an end at Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Something's wrong, _

_Trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone._

_And it's been so long, I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong_

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_On My own,_

_I'll show myself what it means to be alone.  
And the tears I cry are washed away.  
All the scars are my disguise._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I'm forever alone..._

_I... I'm not waiting here this time..._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_I can't wait for someone to hear me_

_And wait for someone to touch me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone_

_I can't wait for someone to feel me_

_And wait for someone to heal me_

_And wait forever to be told_

_I'm forever alone..._

_**LUCHA LIBRE GRUDGE MATCH! THE TWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II TAKES ON KING MICKEY!**_

--xxx--

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is your first of three main events this evening and it is an interpromotional Lucha Libre Rules Grudge match! Now in this match, which shall be contested under two out of three falls, the only way to win is by pinfall or submission and the use of a piledriver is strictly forbidden! Any use of the piledriver or any of its variants in this contest shall warrant a fine and an immediate disqualification! Introducing first, from Disney Castle, representing Disney, Kingdom Hearts & UCW, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'

_King of Kings _by Motorhead played as King Mickey was sitting on a custom-made throne that rose through the stage. He received a mixed reaction from the fans in attendance, but it was better than most of the reactions he'd been getting in UCW's short tenure. Mickey waltzed down to the ring, dispensing with his robe and then dispensing with the showboating. He was here to fight.

Squidward: 'I've never seen Mickey with such a game face before!'

Greg: 'Well, our former champ is going to need it... he's in untested waters for this match!'

Kif: 'But remember what he said... he plans to fly higher than the TWA World champ tonight!'

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing the TWA, he is the reigning TWA World Heavyweight champion, ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II!'

Titantron: _80 Years of Armington History _

_Alex I _

_Alex II _

_Alex III _

_Alex IV _

_Ace Armington _

_Razor Armington I _

_Razor Armington II _

_Fifi La Fume Armington _

_Pepe Le Pewe _

_Tammy Sorrentery Armington _

_Lisa Simpson Armington _

_Michael Gold Armington _

_Anthors Armington _

_Rouge the Bat Armington _

_Cut to whole Armington Family_

_Bawitdaba _by Kid Rock began playing as fireworks erupted. Alex II came out as he held his title in the air and fireworks erupted again as he headed to the ring. You know the drill by now when it came to the fans as all non-TWA fans treated Alex like they did Shadow the Hedgehog: they tossed garbage at the cocky, confident TWA champion. He entered the ring and as soon as he locked eyes with his adversary, Alex's grin left his face.

He handed off his title belt to the referee and then the rules were gone over one last time before the referee began the first fall. As soon as the bell was heard Alex and Mickey locked up. It was a very sloppy lockup as neither competitor is able to get control.

Alex tried for a quick kick, but Mickey blocked the kick and countered with his own. Mickey was then able to gain some sort of advantage and forced Alex up against the ring ropes. The ref then forced Mickey to break his hold, which he did, but when he went back to attack Alex delivered a cheap shot and then took down Mickey with a dropkick.

Once Mickey returned to his feet Alex used his feet to bounce off the middle rope and deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to Mickey. Alex then lifted Mickey up and planted him with a back suplex. As Mickey began to stir again Alex decided to bounce off the ropes, but Mickey was ready for it as he hit a massive spear reversal (think Edge at No Way Out), sending Alex to the mat hard.

Mickey would then bounce off the ropes and he delivered a crossbody to Alex. Mickey then tried to go after Alex again, but before Mickey could get him Alex exited the ring. Alex was looking to regroup as he was outside the ring but Mickey was having none of that as he bounced over the ropes and dove to the outside of the ring, taking out Alex with a diving clothesline.

Mickey then started to lift Alex when Alex poked Mickey in the eyes. This only made Mickey mad, and Alex started to run, with Mickey right behind him. Mickey would chase Alex around the ring one whole lap before Alex re-entered the ring.

Mickey re-entered the ring too, but Alex was there to meet him with a kick to the back, slowing Mickey down. Alex then backed off and then charged, delivering a lethal kick to the midsection of Mickey. Alex then grabbed Mickey by the head and drove Mickey's back into his knee.

Alex then lifted his knee up and drove it into the midsection of Mickey. Alex felt he had Mickey right where he wanted him, so he went for his pumphandle powerbomb finisher, the Second Coming, but Mickey fought out and hit his Keyblade Sweep DDT.

He covered Alex, but they were too close to the ropes, as Alex has his feet on them. Mickey couldn't believe that Alex had his feet on the ropes. Mickey went in, looking for the Keyblade Sweep DDT again, but this time Alex was ready, as he caught and delivered an atomic drop to Mickey, followed by a jawbreaker.

Alex then bounced off the ropes and dropped Mickey with a spinning elbow. Alex then went to the top rope and as the crowd started to boo, Alex mocked them. Alex's showboating would cost him as by the time he jumped, Mickey was back up, caught Alex, and delivered a massive powerslam.

When Alex was back up Mickey then bounced off the ropes, Alex tried for a clothesline, but Mickey ducked under it and tripped Alex, causing him to fall right on his face. As Alex was getting back up Mickey bounced off the ropes and again planted Alex, this time with a scissors kick.

Mickey then tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Alex blocked the attempt and delivered a neckbreaker. Alex then lifted up Mickey, delivered a kick to the midsection, and hit the Second Coming. Alex then covered Mickey for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'The winner of fall number one, the TWA Heavyweight champion of the World, ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II!'

Alex was very proud of himself for taking fall one, a little too proud. During this celebration he didn't notice Mickey getting back up, the referee ringing the bell for fall two to start, or Mickey coming over and rolling up Alex. By the time Alex knew what was happening it was too late, as Mickey got the 1-2-3 for fall two.

Megaman: 'The winner of fall number two, KING MICKEY!'

Alex was beyond upset now as he tried to attack Mickey but the referee wouldn't allow it as fall number three hadn't started yet. Alex was letting his emotions get the best of him as he threatened to punch the referee. Alex pulled back when the referee threatened to DQ Alex and award the match to Mickey.

The ref finally cooled Alex down and was ready to call for the bell when Alex again tried to attack Mickey. Again the referee is there, and he again threatened Alex, telling him one more outburst like that and he will disqualify Alex and award the match to Mickey. The ref again backs Alex up and calls for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Alex, in all his fury, stomped over to Mickey and put him in Piledriver position, the referee trying to stop it. But Alex pushed him down, and was nailed with an out-of-sight low blow. With Alex down in the center of the ring, Mickey motioned towards the turnbuckle, all of the UCW, CWF and CASZ fans egging him on. Mickey climbed the ropes and soared through the air with a 540 Disney Cannonbomb, but Armington moved. Mickey landed hard and flopped around like a fish out of water; he was in so much pain.

Armington taunted the crowd and went to the apron, waiting for Mickey to slowly recover. He then attempted the Flight of the Dragon, but Mickey caught him in midair with a moonsault kick to the gonads. On pure adrenaline, Mickey ascended to the top rope once again and this time added more rotations to his finisher, making it a 1080 Disney Cannonbomb. He held his back in pain, but managed to drape his arm over Armington for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'The winner of fall number three and winner of the match two victories to one, KING MICKEY!'

Mickey was happy with himself, but his body did not share the sentiment as he immediately fainted. The referee called for EMTs, but Team Disney instead took Mickey to the backstage area themselves. The fans cheered him on his way out while Alexander Armington stood in the ring, knowing this was not a good start to his night.


	12. Hooligan versus Arlong

**Chapter 12: CASZ Grudge match - Hooligan versus Arlong.**

_**Twelfth match on DVD - Hooligan and Arlong continue their feud...**_

Squidward, Kif & Greg passed announcing duties over to the CASZ team.

Onpu Segawa: 'The following contest is scheduled for one fall.'

(Do You Smell What Hooligan Is Cooking? is heard, The Rock theme plays)

Onpu: 'Introducing first, from Lucky Cat Shopping District, Japan, weighing in at 249lbs. Hooligan!'

Bumblebee: 'This guy is a freak made of water.'

Yogi: 'Tonight, he's in a rematch against the fish-man, Arlong.'

Onpu: 'His opponent, coming down the aisle, from Arlong Park, Grand Line, weighing in at 393lbs. Arlong!'

Bumblebee: 'Arlong provoked him on a past episode of CASZ.'

Yogi: 'Hooligan berated him by having a superiority complex in return. Then Hooligan got his first victory over Arlong. Can he repeat that tonight?'

Once the bell rings the two rivals lock up. Arlong is able to get the advantage as he locks Hooligan in a headlock. Arlong forces Hooligan to his knees and Arlong sneaks in a couple of punches. Hooligan is then able to get back to his feet and drive an elbow into Arlong's midsection.

Arlong however counters with a kick to Hooligan's knee. Arlong then whips Hooligan into the ropes and ducks down. Hooligan sees this and is able to stop himself, kicking Arlong right in the face. Hooligan then bragged about his smartness before sending Arlong to the mat with a jumping clothesline.

Hooligan then bounced off the ring ropes, did a couple more dance moves, and dropped a double elbow on Arlong. Hooligan then started to lift Arlong up, but Arlong delivered three shots to the gut of Hooligan. Arlong then tried for a step up kick, but Hooligan ducked, grabbed Arlong by the chest, and drove him to the mat.

Hooligan then went to the top rope, again showing off his dance moves. This time however they would cost him as Hooligan went for a top rope leg drop, only to have Arlong move out of the way just in time as Hooligan landed hard on the ring mat.

Arlong then bounced off the ropes and connected with a kick to the back of Hooligan's head. Arlong then jumped over Hooligan, bounced off the ropes again, and this time delivered a dropkick to the seated Hooligan. Arlong then ran to the middle rope, bounced off it and delivered a moonsault to Hooligan.

He covered Hooligan but Hooligan kicked out before three. Arlong then took Hooligan and whipped him into the ropes. Arlong then went for his finisher, but Hooligan was able to push Arlong off, as Arlong crashed to the outside.

Hooligan then climbed onto the top rope and jumped, crashing into Arlong with a missile dropkick. Hooligan then took Arlong and placed him back first across the ring barrier. Hooligan then delivered two chops to Arlong before climbing onto the ring barrier himself.

Hooligan then walked the ring barrier like it was a balance beam before delivering a leg drop that sent Arlong into the fans. Hooligan then lifted up Arlong with the Military Press and just launched him over the barrier, onto the mats surrounding the ring.

Hooligan then again climbed onto the ring barrier, waiting for Arlong to get up. When Arlong was up Hooligan jumped. Arlong however was ready for this, as he delivered a stiff kick to Hooligan's thigh, sending him down to the mats.

Arlong then grabbed hold of Hooligan's head and banged it across the edge of the ring a few times before sending Hooligan into the ring, with his head by the edge of the ring. Arlong then climbed onto the ring apron and walked across it, ready to drop his knee across Hooligan's neck, only to have Hooligan move out of the way, as Arlong's knee fell on the edge of the ring.

Hooligan was now back up as he grabbed Arlong by his hair and brought him back into the ring. Hooligan then placed Arlong in between the middle and top ropes. Hooligan then bounced off the opposite ropes, but instead of landing on Arlong's back, Hooligan slid across Arlong's back and landed outside the ring.

Hooligan then got on the ring apron and delivered a leg drop to the back of Arlong's head. Hooligan then jumped off the apron, in the process grabbing Arlong's head and driving it into the ring rope. Hooligan then delivered a vicious corkscrew kick that freed Arlong from the ropes, but he landed hard on the mat.

Hooligan then got back onto the ring apron and waited for Arlong to get up. Once Arlong was up Hooligan climbed onto the top rope and jumped, only to have Arlong catch him and deliver a sit-down powerbomb. He covered Hooligan but Hooligan kicked out just before three.

Arlong then got into position, and when Hooligan was back up, Arlong delivered numerous kicks to the sides, legs, knees, and chest of Hooligan, ending with Arlong delivered he favorite sit up kick, connecting this time with it. Arlong then lifted Hooligan up and placed him against the ropes.

Arlong went for a big time chop, but Hooligan caught Arlong's arm with one hand, while grabbing hold of Arlong's throat with the other hand. Hooligan then lifted Arlong up for a chokeslam, but instead of sending him to the mat, Hooligan drove Arlong across his knee with a backbreaker.

Hooligan then released Arlong's throat, only to drive his right knee into the back of Arlong's head. Then came Hooligan's Rock Bottom imitation finisher, which he calls the Water Drop. Hooligan then covers Arlong, but neither the ref nor Hooligan sees Arlong's foot move to the bottom rope.

Right before three the ref sees this and stops his count. Hooligan believes that he has won the match, only to have the ref show him that Arlong's foot was on the bottom rope. Hooligan can not believe this as he lifts Arlong up and whips him into the corner.

Hooligan then charges Arlong but Arlong moves and Hooligan eats corner. Arlong then sets up Hooligan for his finisher, the Triton Slam. Arlong covers Hooligan, but Hooligan is able to get his foot on the rope this time. Arlong tries to knock it off but the ref sees the foot on the rope before Arlong can knock it off, so he stops the count.

Arlong then whips Hooligan back into the corner and charges, only to have Hooligan grab him and once again hit the Water Drop. Hooligan goes for the cover when all of a sudden...

_**Wake Up...**_

The fans stood up and cheered in anticipation. Would _he _appear?

_**Break the Chain...**_

_**Tonight...**_

_**The Gate to the afterlife shall open...**_

_**Release the Chains of Destiny...**_

Hooligan looked around, on his guard, distracted by the weird WakeUp.222 promo. Then all of a sudden Arlong rolls up Hooligan and gets the 1-2-3.

Onpu: 'Here's your winner... Arlong!'

Yogi: 'Arlong stole it!'

Bumblebee: 'And UCW is giving you 10,000 just to announce for CASZ tonight? Horrible!'

Yogi: 'I was just stating the obvious!'

Bumblebee: 'Good point. It has been said the messenger of that weird promo shall appear tonight... whoever gets in his way is dead human meat... or a dead meatbag, as Bender would say!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Well that was nice! Lola Bunny here reporting for UCW and I just got denied access to Team TWA's locker room! You know, I can deal with being called 'doll' now... my gripe is that people are turning me down for interviews! I hope UCW wins tonight! Then I can interview worthy winners!'

Lisa Simpson-Armington (poking her head out the door): 'What did you just say?'

With that, Lisa jumped Lola in the hallway with the TWA wrestlers looking on. The wrestlers dragged Lola to her feet and held her in place as Lisa retrieved a sledgehammer, apparently going Triple H on us. But before she could deliver the lethal blow, Team UCW showed up with Brian Griffin and drove Team TWA off. Brian immediately targeted Ace Armington, but security showed up to keep the two teams apart. Brian spat at Ace before the two teams went in their seperate directions.


	13. The Rayian Fox Saga

**Chapter 13: The Rayian Fox Saga.**

_**Homer Simpson on Rayian Fox.**_

Homer: 'Way back when I was working for the TWA as both a wrestler and an announcer, Rayian Fox was everybody's worst nightmares He routinely tried to steal both our wives and our souls. I stood up to this guy and soon found that I couldn't get rid of him. Eventually, we wrestled against each other in a Loser-Leaves-TWA match after which Charles Roberts fired him and I thought he was gone for good. Unfortunately, come _Three Chains of Destiny_, I am proven wrong.'

_**Alexander Armington II on Rayian Fox.**_

Alex: 'I knew we were all skin-deep into a four-way company feud, but something had to be done about Rayian Fox. He had the abilities to turn a full company to his whim and we needed to band together and stop that from happening. Luckily, someone was on hand to stop that from happening.'

_**DJ Diddy Dog on Rayian Fox.**_

DJ: 'I had already signed Kamen Rider Kiva to a contract and he was the one behind the WakeUp.222 promos that aired on the show. He was a vampire hunter as well, so desperate times called for desperate measures.'

_**Peter Griffin on Rayian Fox.**_

Peter: 'A complete and utter douchebag if I ever saw one. I can say that, right? Sweet.'

_**Moments of the Rayian Fox ordeal at **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**...**_

_**Before the VGPW Tag Team match**_

_Backstage_

Undisputed champion Bugs was backstage with a visibly-shaken up Lola, after her almost beating at the hands of Lisa Simpson-Armington and the TWA troupe.

Bugs: 'You okay, love?'

Lola: 'Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken, but I'll be alright.'

Then a Fox-like person dressed in a cloak came up to them.

Bugs: 'Hey! What do you want? Are you in league with Alex II and the TWA?'

Cloaked Fox: 'No... but UCW, TWA, CASZ and CWF WILL ALL SUFFER!'

He suddenly hit Bugs with a steel chain then wrapped the chain on Bugs' arm and stomped on the arm four times. He then grabbed Lola by the arm.

Lola: 'Who are you?'

Cloaked Fox: 'I am Alex Armington II's rival and arch-enemy, Rayian Fox... and IT'S TIME FOR THE SUFFERING!'

Then he bit Lola's neck, turning her into a vampire.

Rayian: 'Now follow.'

Lola: 'Yes, master.

Then they disappeared. Bugs held his injured arm while UCW Superstars came to his aid.

_**After the Triple Threat 9-man tag team match**_

_Backstage_

Minnie Mouse & Daisy Duck were in the Disney locker room while Donald, Goofy and Max guarded the door from Rayian Fox.

Minnie: 'That vampire fox is on the loose now! This is not our day.'

Daisy : 'I know, Minnie, but Donald and the others are guarding us since King Mickey asked them to. They won't let us down!'

Minnie: 'I know.'

Suddenly, they heard some banging noises outside the door... and their worst fears appeared in front of them as the door opened, Rayian came in with his wife Belladonna and the vampified Lola Bunny.

Rayian: 'Oh... you mean those guards who just got their necks bitten?'

The cameras panned out to Donald, Goofy and Max out cold, their necks dripping with blood from Rayian's bite marks.

Minnie: 'OH NO! What do you want?'

Rayian: 'Tonight, a king will lose his queen!'

Then he bit Minnie on the neck while Belladonna and Lola bit Daisy, causing them to become vampires.

Minnie: 'We obey you, Lord Rayian!'

Rayian: 'Good. King Mickey is next!

Rayian, Belladonna, Lola, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Donald and Max then disappeared under a veil of darkness. Tyzonn then ran to the room but came too late.

Tyzonn: 'OH MAN! That vamp got 'em! I gotta' tell King Mickey about this!'

Then 'The Man of Mercury' left to find the King.

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'This... is definitely not good!'

Apu: 'Listen, I don't like you, but this problem is one thing we all have in common! In his last match for the TWA, Rayian tried to turn Homer Simpson into a vampire and was fired for it!'

Yogi: 'I see. The backstage team are telling me that Homer Simpson is in the back.'

_Backstage_

Homer: 'Not that freaking fox again... I better go see if Marge & Bart are okay!'

He walked into the Simpsons' locker room, but saw Marge & Bart already bleeding from bite marks in the neck.

Bart: 'Hey, dad...'

Rayian: 'Yes, _dad_... why don't you join us so we can be one big happy family?'

Bart & Rayian showed off their exceptionally sharp fangs.

Marge: 'Yes, Homey... join us!'

The three vampires then grabbed Homer, slammed him to the floor and dragged him into the room screaming. The door slowly closed as the vampires began their attack.

Homer: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'

_**More of this situation after the Champions' 4-way contest...**_


	14. VGPW Tag Team match

**Chapter 14: VGPW Guest Tag Team match - Luigi and Link versus Wario and Claude Speed. **

_**DJ Diddy Dog on Video Game Pro Wrestling.**_

DJ: 'Before _Three Chains of Destiny_, I found that a new company was rolling into town; VGPW. Being the generous pup that I am, I decided to get the Icon's number and invite him for lunch to talk about business relations. And through our conversation, we both decided that it would be good publicity for VGPW if his superstars appeared at our PPV. I set the deal and the tag team match was on. Unfortunately, VGPW died after the PPV, but are now coming back for a show entitled _Resurrection_. I wish all the best to the Icon and VGPW.'

_**Thirteenth match on DVD - VGPW makes their mark at **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**...**_

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'What the?'

Yogi: 'A vampire fox...'

Iroh: 'And an arch-enemy of TWA Champ Alexander Armington II?'

Bender: 'That was really weird.'

Kif: 'But anyways, let's focus on our next matchup... brought to you by the Video Game Pro Wrestling organisation! We have no idea what to expect from VGPW tonight... so lets take you to UCW's man of the microphone, Megaman!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this tag team contest is hosted by Video Game Pro Wrestling and it is scheduled for one fall! Please welcome the owner and general manager of VGPW, The Icon!'

The Icon entered the arena and took a seat at ringside with Squidward and company. He shook hands and what have you.

Megaman: 'Introducing first, team number one: LINK & LUIGI!'

The two fan-favorites entered the arena and were immediately cheered, especially Luigi, who two years ago upended Superman to win the NoDQ CAW World championship in the biggest match of his career.

Megaman: 'And their opponents... WARIO & CLAUDE SPEED!'

The heels made their crossover PPV debut and stared down their adversaries that stood across from them in the ring. The bell rings and here we go. Wario tries to start things off with a clothesline, but Link is able to duck and hits a back suplex on Wario.

Link then goes for a kick but Wario catches his leg. Link then brings his foot up and takes down Wario with a spinning heel kick. Link then bounces off the ropes, looking for a cross body, but Wario catches him and delivers a sidewalk slam.

Wario then tags Claude into the match. The cocky superstar enters the match and kicks Link twice in the head. He starts to lift Link, but Link lands two punches to Claude's midsection. Link then bounces off the ropes only to have Claude catch him with both hands by the throat.

Claude lifts Link, only to have Link swing his foot and kick Claude in the head, breaking his grip. Link then tags Luigi into the match. Luigi enters and takes down Claude with two clotheslines. Luigi then goes to the top rope and hits a 450 splash.

Luigi then tries for his finisher, but Claude ducks, and tries for his finisher, only to have Luigi duck and then hit his Tanooki Bomb finisher. Luigi covers but Wario breaks up the count. Luigi tries to get Wario, but that gives Claude the time he needs, as Luigi turns around and Claude hits his finisher, the Speed Limit.

Claude covers but Link stops the count. Instead of attacking Link Claude tags Wario in. Wario then tries for his finisher, but Luigi fights out and is able to roll up Wario for a two count. Luigi then tags Link in. Link enters on fire, taking out Wario, and then Claude who has trying to help Wario.

Luigi then enters and takes the fight with Claude outside the ring. In the ring Wario has Link where he wants him as he whips him into the ropes and goes for his finisher. Wario has Link up tries to slam him, but Link kicks Wario in the knee.

This causes Wario to release Link, and allows Link to get Wario on his shoulders for the Triforce Fusion, but Link turns around right into the Speed Limit from Claude. This frees Wario, who whips Link into the ropes and hits his Worse For WarioWare finisher.

Wario covers for a 2-count. Luigi kicked the attack off again with a chop block to Claude's knee. Luigi continued to target the knee of Claude, sending a variety of kicks to the knee, and locking in different submission holds. When Luigi was done Claude had a hard time standing as Luigi prepared for his finisher.

Once Claude turned around Luigi struck, hitting his Burning Hammer. Luigi covered but Wario broke up the attempt. Luigi just stared down Wario before lifting Claude up and tagging in Link. Link tried for a clothesline but somehow Claude ducked and when Link turned around Claude hit the Speed Limit.

The move took a lot out of Claude as he landed away from Link, but close enough to his corner that he could tag Wario into the match. Wario entered the match and lifted up Link and whipped him into the ropes, looking for the Worse For WarioWare, but before getting to Wario, Link was able to take down Wario with a well-placed dropkick.

Link then went to the top rope and delivered a big time elbow drop. Link was pumped and he lifted Wario onto his shoulder and hit his Triforce Fusion. He covered Wario but Claude broke up the count. Link went after Claude, and Claude tried to get away but his injured knee wouldn't let him.

Link had his hands on Claude when Wario tried to help, only to be taken out by Luigi with the Tanooki Bomb. Link and Luigi then tried for a double clothesline, but Claude caught both by the throat and delivered a double chokeslam.

Wario then rolled Luigi out of the ring as Claude and Wario hit Link with a double-team DDT. Claude distracted Link just long enough for Wario to take the initiative and mug half of their rivals. Wario slapped on a slingshot and Claude decked Link back before shooting over the top rope and hitting a double-team elbow drop.

Claude slapped on a front facelock which Link fought out of. The two exchanged some moves before Link hit a clothesline and tagged in partner Luigi. Luigi moved fast and decked both Claude and Wario before planting Claude with a double drop kick to his face and going for a cover.

Luigi looked for a Swanton Bomb, but Wario distracted him long enough to enable Claude to get up on the top rope. Luigi pushed him off and came sailing over his head and hit a roll up for a three count.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, LUIGI & LINK!'

Squidward: 'I anxiously await Fantasy To Reality, Mr. Icon... because if its anything like we just saw tonight, it's going to so rock!'

Icon: 'I agree, Mr. Tentacles. Thanks for having me.'

Kif: 'Wait! Greg, Squidward! Something's going on in the back!'

Greg: 'Get the damn cameras back there now!'

_Backstage_

Alex II: 'LOOK! I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT! HE IS NOT MY FRIEND! HE'S MY PERSONAL ARCH ENEMY, SO ONCE THIS STUPID RIVALRY IS OVER, I SAY WE BAND TOGETHER AND STOP THIS VAMPIRE! HE WANTS ME TO SUFFER! Heed this warning: PROTECT YOUR WIVES! I AM PROTECTING MINE! Mickey, if I was you, I'd tell my Disney cronies to protect Minnie because Rayian will GET HER NEXT! THIS GUY IS POWERFUL AND STRONG, so don't underestimate him!' Alex then left irate as if he needed more problems to deal with. Elsewhere, Charles Roberts was talking to DJ, Jean and JC.

Charles: 'That renegade wrestler of mine! I fired him for going way too extreme on my wrestlers and right now, he must want payback on me! Listen once this fight is over between us I SAY WE BAND TOGETHER AND STOP THIS MONSTER BEFORE HE STRIKES AGAIN! He's already got Lola! DJ, listen, Rayian Fox don't listen to anybody except himself and he can turn any superstar or diva into a vampire within the blink of an eye! That's why I was against him competing in the TWA any longer. WE NEED TO STOP HIM SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? YOU IN OR WATCH YOUR COMPANIES' SUPERSTARS GET TURNED INTO VAMPIRES because I know the way to stop him!'

DJ: 'Sounds good to me.'

Jean: 'I'm in!'

JC: 'Let's do it!'

DJ: 'One thing, though, Charles... don't parrot Alex Armington's words!'


	15. Triple Threat 9man tag match

**Chapter 15: Interpromotional Triple Threat 9-man Tag Team match - The Nick World Order (CWF) versus The Equality Union (CASZ) versus The FBI (TWA).**

_**JC on CWF/CASZ **_**Clash**_**. **_

JC: 'CWF once starred in another, and the most likely _first_, Crossover PPV with CASZ. It was a pretty good show that featured many matches on the card being Champ vs. Champ. The PPV was created because since there were two big wrestling promotions where both bosses were cool with each other. I felt it could really get the fans watching.'

_**Fourteenth match on DVD - Three gangs from CWF, CASZ and TWA vie for power...**_

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the interpromotional triple threat 9-man tag team match and it is scheduled for one fall with an hour time limit! Introducing first, representing the Cartoon Wrestling Federation, EL TIGRE and the CWF Tag Team champions of the World, DIB AND THE INVADER ZIM! And collectively, they are known as the NICK WORLD ORDER!'

El Tigre, Dib & Zim didn't look to be in a showboating mood as they just stomped to the ring, angry about the FBI's ambush earlier in the night.

Megaman: 'And their opponents: first, representing Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, REN HOEK, ROCKO WALLABY & BLACK JACK, THE EQUALITY UNION!'

The CASZ trio, who hadn't yet got caught up in the backstage commotion with Larry Williams or Rayian Fox, made their entrance, sending a look the way of their CWF rivals.

Megaman: 'And finally, representing Toon Wrestling Action, THE FBI!'

The FBI followed the Equality Union down to the ring and everybody began arguing over who would start. The referee then decided that Antonio of the FBI & Dib of the nWo would begin the battle as he rang the bell. Dib rushed Antonio to the corner and hit some chops.

He clocked the youngster with a big right to the face before flooring him with some more chops. Dib clamped on a headlock on the mat, and attempted to wear him down. Antonio fought out and hit a drop kick to the knee. Antonio went to work on Dib's leg before hitting a standing vertical suplex.

He went for a pin fall, but Dib kicked out at 2. Antonio went for the figure four and after a little bit of a fight, cinched in the hold. Dib reached the bottom rope and broke the hold. Antonio went for the hold again but got booted out of the ring by Dib.

Antonio dove back into the ring and was met with a right and two chops. Dib back body dropped his opponent and chopped him around in the corner some more. Antonio reversed an Irish whip but got overzealous and caught with a back elbow.

Dib went to the top rope and after a little fight from Antonio, Came flying off with a flying axe handle. Antonio rolled Dib up and grabbed the ropes but the ref caught it. Dib reversed the hold and pulled the tights but Antonio kicked out.

Antonio went for another roll up and again Dib countered it and got some feet on the ropes, causing Maximus to run in and break up the pin. Dib went over and tagged in his championship partner, the Invader Zim. Zim locked horns with Antonio and Antonio quickly backed Zim into the corner.

Antonio missed a punch and Zim arm dragged him to the mat and slapped on an armbar. Antonio tossed him off with a whip but Zim countered back with two more arm drags and then right back to the armbar. Antonio pushed Zim back into the ropes and hit some punches and an inverted backbreaker to gain the advantage.

Antonio whipped through a Randy Orton-esque stomp and went for a cover but only got a two count. Antonio rolled Zim over into a Boston Crab and sat down to put on some pressure. Zim reached the ropes and Antonio milked the five count.

Zim fought back with some punches before Antonio hit a kick to the gut and came looking for a clothesline but Zim sidestepped and hit a clothesline. Zim followed up with two more clotheslines and a corkscrew mule kick before going for a cover. Zim came off the ropes with a diving kick.

Zim got to the Equality Union's corner and tagged in Ren Hoek, while Antonio tagged in Maximus. Maximus jumped Ren right off the bat but Ren quickly turned the tables with a double underhook backbreaker. Ren hit a back elbow then went for some sort of springboard move only to get knocked off the top rope by Maximus.

Maximus put the boots to Ren before going for a cover. The CASZ fans in attendance chanted Ren's name as he fought out of a rear chin lock but was cut off by a Maximus dropkick. Maximus went for a cover but only got a two count. Maximus continued working over the heavy hitter, hitting a delayed hangman's neckbreaker for a two count before slapping on a mean rear facelock.

Ren fought to his feet before getting cut off yet again with a front face lock from Maximus who attempted to turn it into a suplex. Ren kneed him in midair before hitting a reverse heel kick. Ren worked over Maximus some more before planting him with some knees.

Ren hit a kick to Maximus' head and then a springboard clothesline. Ren hit a step-up knee to the face and followed up with a bulldog headlock for the two count. Ren jumped over and tagged Black Jack into the match while Maximus elected to give the FBI a break and tagged El Tigre into the match.

Once he had gotten El Tigre on the mat, Black Jack landed some kicks to El Tigre's sides and laid some punches into the gut. Black Jack controlled the action in the corner. Suddenly, El Tigre shot out of the corner and hit a belly to belly overhead suplex.

Black Jack surprised Antonio with a tag and the FBI member was forced into the match while the Equality Union got a quick breather. El Tigre and Antonio locked horns and exchanged some shoulder blocks. El Tigre hit a hip toss and then repeated the move to Maximus.

El Tigre hit a pair of body slams on the two before dropping a pair of drop kicks into Antonio's face before dumping Maximus over the top rope with a clothesline. Maximus officially tagged in and so did Zim. Zim and Maximus locked and ended up in the corner.

Maximus hit a shoulder thrust and a punch to the face but Zim fought back with a bunch of chops before chop blocking Maximus from behind. Antonio came in to save the day before a figure four though with a clothesline. Maximus dragged Zim to the corner and Antonio tagged in.

Antonio connected with a back body drop and got a cover attempt. Maximus tagged in and planted some boots into the back of Zim before dropping a knee in his face for another cover attempt. The FBI exchanged quick tags and boots before Zim eventually fought back with some chops.

Maximus went for a suplex but Zim countered and tagged in El Tigre. El Tigre came in and hit some punches on Antonio before booting him in the gut and hitting a running knee lift. El Tigre came off the ropes and connected with a reverse elbow for a two count.

Zim chased Maximus out of the ring but distracted the referee in the process, causing the official to miss Maximus tripping up El Tigre, who stumbled into a Antonio T-bone Suplex. Antonio made the cover... and in breaking up the pin, Dib caused all hell to break loose.

While everyone else was fighting on the outside, Antonio & El Tigre were left in the ring to duke it out. El Tigre tossed Antonio back into the ring and slapped on a Pinstripe STF. El Tigre's got Antonio cinched in. Antonio, covered in sweat and desperate at this point, grabbed the bottom rope.

El Tigre was just slumped over and in complete destruction mode. Antonio stumbled to his feet and almost hit the Full Blooded Annihilator but El Tigre barely caught it and went for the Pinstripe Pipebomb. Antonio wiggled out and this time, planted El Tigre with the Full Blooded Annihilator.

El Tigre kicked out at two. Antonio managed to lay in some chops. Antonio went for a whip but El Tigre reversed him and sent him reeling into the turnbuckles. Antonio flipped upside down and rebounded out. El Tigre scooped up Antonio for the Pinstripe Pipebomb but Antonio flipped out with a moonsault and twisted El Tigre inside out with the match-winning sitdown Brainbuster.

Ren Hoek had almost made it to the ring, but was too late.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, THE FBI!'

The battles outside the ring were still going on as the cameras went TO THE BACK! (Sorry, overreacted with a TNA moment!)


	16. Champions' 4 Way

**Chapter 16: World Champions' Fatal Four Way Elimination match - UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion Bugs Bunny versus CWF World Heavyweight Champion Naruto Uzamaki versus CASZ World Champion Grifter versus TWA World Heavyweight champion Alexander Armington II.**

_**Bugs Bunny on the Champions' 4-way match.**_

Bugs: 'Going into this match, I knew I had a hard task ahead of me as the Undisputed champion. I was representing UCW and I was also representing myself. I had a lot to live up to. Although I may have lost, I etched in everyone's minds, doc, that I am a force to be reckoned with!'

_**JC on CWF World champion Naruto Uzamaki. **_

JC: 'Naruto is probably one of my Top 5 favorite champions. He reminds of John Cena a little bit, but Naruto couldn't even rap to save his own life! Naruto though really goes in there night after night, and really kicks it up a notch.'

_**Naruto Uzamaki on the Champions' 4-way match.**_

Naruto: 'This match for me bared a lot of importance because I was the CWF World champion and I tried so hard not to let the company down. I was also fighting to prove that I was better than those three champions combined! There wasn't a man in hell who could beat me, and I don't count Shinji Ikari because that was a fluke. He never pinned me for the King of Anime title and I knew nobody was going to eliminate me in the 4-way. They tried and look who came out on top!'

_**Grifter could not be reached for comment.**_

_**Alexander Armington II on the Champions' 4-way match.**_

Alex: 'As the premier Armington, the TWA World Heavyweight champion and the best TWA had to offer, I wanted to win this match so badly, and so as to destroy any doubt, I do not blame my match with Mickey Mouse as the reason I lost. It all came down to me and my ability to endure. Not only that, the Rayian Fox thing screwed with my mind a bit, but I was determined to win. I may not have, but I proved I could hang with those three guys when it comes to world champions!'

_**DJ Diddy Dog on the Champions' 4-way match.**_

DJ: 'I do have the distinct pleasure of saying it was JC's idea to put this match together, so hats off to him if you're wearing one. This match was maybe the showstealer of the entire night, but that's just one pup's opinion. Putting four of the best against one another is one thing, but putting four _world champions _against one another is something else. If you put those both together, then that sums up the 4-way of champions.'

_**Fifteenth match on DVD - the World champions of all four companies do battle in an elimination match for company supremacy...**_

Squidward: 'It's time for our second of three main events tonight... Alexander Armington II didn't have much luck during the first main event; can he rebound and defeat his counterparts in UCW, the CWF and CASZ? Not if Bugs Bunny, Grifter or Naruto Uzamaki have anything to say about it!'

Grifter made his entrance first, giving respect to all the fans in attendance and drawing mega-cheers from the CASZ fans, who saw it firsthand when Grifter won the CASZ World title in a triple threat match against Cornelius Fillmore (who has that CSI-type investigation going in the CWF) and Red-Dust (who fell to Bam Margera at _Internet Incident_) at _Gaulish Stampede_, CASZ's first pay-per-view.

Next out to the tune of the _Naruto Season 3 Opening _was the reigning CWF World Heavyweight champion Naruto Uzamaki. He won his championship by defeating Danny Phantom in a match that decided who would be in what match, which caused Danny to become the captain of Team CWF when he lost the title. Naruto wasn't in a particularly good mood after losing the UCW King of Anime championship to Shinji Ikari in a triple threat ladder match that also involved Flamedramon.

The titantron then lit up with the graphic of the 80 Years of Armington History video. Alex Armington II made an entrance similar to the one he made earlier, albeit a bit tired from King Mickey's onslaught. Alex also had to keep an eye over his shoulder out for Rayian Fox, his arch-enemy, who had just finished forcing other wrestlers to his cause. Alex brought Sky Armington to the ring with him.

_Boom _by P.O.D sounded around the arena, signifying the arrival of a UCW stalwart, who has been fighting for the chance to be champion since he ended the OneShot with a heck of a main event. He would go on to face King Mickey for the Undisputed title again at _Second Night Stand_ in an Ambulance match, but would come up short thanks to interference from Tyzonn. However, at _Khaos In Kyoto_, Bugs would finally come up trumps in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber, outlasting King Mickey, Bam Margera, Bart Simpson, Naruto Uzamaki & Danny Phantom to finally win the title. Then, at _Internet Incident_, Bugs would absorb the USEW World title into the UCW Undisputed title in a match that ensured Bugs' entry into this match.

The four companies' announcers then entered the ring for some old school introductions.

Master of Games: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your second of three main events tonight and it is the Champions' Fatal Four Way match! Introducing first, he represents the TWA and is the reigning TWA Heavyweight champion of the World, accompanied by the TWA Television champion Sky Armington, ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II!'

Alex took a pose, receiving many boos from the non-TWA contingent.

CWF Announcer: 'Introducing next, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning CWF Heavyweight champion of the World, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Naruto lifted his fist in the air, receiving a mixed reaction from everyone in the crowd.

Onpu Segawa: 'Next, he is the reigning Cartoon Anime Soceity Z Heavyweight champion of the World, GRIFTER!'

Like Naruto, Grifter got a mixed reaction, but it was mostly positive.

Megaman: 'And finally, from Looneyland, he is the BB Gun and the reigning UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

The UCW fans stood up and cheered in a standing ovation for their representative, who proudly displayed his title belt for all to see. The match was set to get underway, but... there was no referee. The champions all looked around confused. Then the four company owners made their way out onto the ramp.

DJ: 'You know, you're all standing without a referee... so me and the other owners decided to throw a little surprise for you all. Now we're in Greensboro, South Carolina... the home of champions and we just happen to be in a certain **limosine-riding, jet-flying, kiss-stealing, wheelin' dealin' son of a gun's **home state tonight!'

The fans began cheering like hell.

DJ: 'So he's going to have the final say on what goes tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, your special guest referee tonight, from Charlotte, North Carolina, the 16-time Heavyweight champion of the World, 'THE NATURE BOY' RIC FLAIR!'

The woo heard around the world hit in the arena, followed by the ominous theme music. As the GMs left, the Nature Boy himself strutted out onto the ramp, drawing much bigger cheers and sounds of praise from the fans in attendance than the champions that occupied the ring. He was a zebra tonight!

He took the four title belts from the champions and then rang the bell to begin the match. When the bell rang each of the four in the match was in one of the four corners, staring down the other three. Slowly but surely Alex Alex II made his way towards Naruto & Grifter and grouped together with them.

It appeared as if they would work together, and were possibly thinking of a plan. Meanwhile in his corner Bugs had no worries. Granted he had a feeling the opposing champions would try something like this; he knew that any sort of alliance they tried to form would be short-lived once he was out of the picture.

After the opposing champions appeared to have their plan set the all faced Bugs, as he waited for them to make their move. It would be Alex to make the move as he charged Bugs. Bugs was able to grab hold of Alex's head and send him into the corner, but that's when Grifter and Naruto struck, attacking Bugs from behind when he was dealing with Alex.

Alex then joined the fight and Bugs took the beating that he knew was coming. Once the three opposing champions were satisfied with the beating they gave Bugs they tossed him out of the ring. In what was a shock to most the three opposing champions actually high-fived after they completed their ambush, drawing boos from the crowd.

However what followed surprised no-one as Naruto pushed Grifter into Alex. The two champions then turned around, only to be taken out by a double clothesline from Naruto. Naruto then picked up his rivals and drove their heads into each other.

Naruto then placed each onto a shoulder and delivered a running Bulldog Slam to each. Naruto then covered Alex, who kicked out. Naruto would then cover Grifter, but Grifter would kick out as well. Naruto then lifted up his CASZ counterpart Grifter and Irish-whipped him into the corner.

Naruto then lifted up Alex and Irish-whipped him into the corner opposite of Grifter. Naruto then charged Grifter, delivering a shoulder to the midsection. Naruto then charged Alex, delivering a clothesline. Naruto then grabbed hold of Alex and whipped him right into Grifter.

Naruto then charged, looking for a champion sandwich, but Alex and Grifter moved as Naruto ate turnbuckle. Grifter and Alex then grabbed Naruto's head and delivered a double bulldog. Just when Grifter was about to attack Naruto, Alex delivered a knee to the midsection and then his Dragon Driver finisher.

Alex covered Grifter, but from the top rope came Bugs, breaking up the pinning attempt with a Bombs Away Kneedrop. Alex was up and tried for a quick clothesline, but Bugs ducked it, turned Alex around, delivered a knee to the gut of Alex, and then delivered a double-arm DDT.

Bugs was ready to try his Bunny Bomb, when Naruto came from behind and delivered a reverse neckbreaker. Naruto then grabbed a steel chair from ringside. Meanwhile back in the ring, Alex was having his way with Bugs and enjoying every second of it.

Alex then hit the Dragon Driver on Bugs. Alex was ready to pin Bugs but Naruto handed him the steel chair. Naruto then lifted up Bugs and held him up for Alex, telling Alex to hit him with the chair. Bugs would be able to move out of the way as Alex hit Naruto with the chair instead.

Bugs then took Alex and tossed him out of the ring. Bugs then covered Naruto but Grifter broke up the pinning attempt. Grifter then grabbed the steel chair and tried to hit Bugs with it, but Bugs was able to duck. Bugs then delivered an Edgomatic to Grifter.

Bugs then grabbed the chair, ready to hit Grifter, but from the corner of his eye he saw Alex re-enter the ring. Bugs then turned around and crushed Alex's head with the shot from the steel chair. Bugs then saw Naruto getting up.

Then, in Rob Van Dam fashion, Bugs tossed the chair to Naruto, who caught it, and the delivered a Vandaminator to the chair, flooring the CWF champion once again. Bugs then got the chair again, and this time threw it at Grifter, who was now back up, and followed up with a punch at the chair, the impact of which causing Grifter to crumble in pain.

Bugs then took Grifter's head and delivered a DDT, driving Grifter's head into the chair. Bugs was now ready to end this as he set up Grifter and locked in the Space Jam Sleeper. Bugs had the move locked in tight on Grifter, who was stuck in the center of the ring with no ropes in range of his hands.

Just when it looked like Grifter would tap Naruto came behind Bugs and locked in a crossface chickenwing. Grifter was now free from the submission hold as Bugs was now the one suffering at the hands of his CWF counterpart. Bugs would be in the submission hold no longer than Grifter was because Grifter and Alex broke the submission hold Naruto had locked in.

Alex then hit Naruto with the Dragon Driver and Grifter hit Bugs with his standing finisher, the Grifter-Blaze. Grifter then covered Bugs at the same time Alex covered Naruto. Flair counted to 2 with both champions kicking out. Grifter and Alex then threw the other champions outside the ring, and got in each other's face.

It was a staredown between the CASZ champion and the TWA World champion. Grifter and Alex started things off by trading punches, each opposing champion giving one and then receiving the next one. Grifter would soon win away the advantage after an uppercut that surprised Alex.

Grifter then got Alex onto his shoulder fireman's carry style and delivered a Samoan Driver. Grifter then delivered a sidewalk slam to Alex, followed by a side suplex. Grifter then lifted Alex up for the Grifter-Blaze, but from out of nowhere came Bugs Bunny, delivering a viscous Canadian Destroyer-type DDT to Grifter.

Bugs then saw that outside the ring Naruto was getting up so he lifted Alex up in a military press and threw him on top of Naruto. Bugs then saw the chair in the ring and got an idea. First he placed Grifter in the corner and placed the chair in front of his face.

Bugs then went to the corner that was to the left of where Grifter was seated, and delivered a coast-to-coast frontflip dropkick, a variation of the move Shane McMahon & RVD do. The crowd was going nuts after this as a 'HOLY SHIT!' chant started.

Bugs then pulled Grifter out of the corner for the cover but Naruto was there to break it up. Naruto the tried for the Ninja Kick on Bugs, but Alex was back in and he delivered a double DDT to both Bugs and Naruto. Alex then covered Bugs but Grifter was able to stop the pin.

Grifter was then able to plant Alex to the mat with a clothesline. Then though down the ramp came Sky with a steel chair. Sky entered the ring and when Grifter turned around he was hit by the steel chair from Sky. Sky then picked up Grifter and delivered his finisher, Sky's The Limit, to Grifter on the chair.

However after that Naruto grabbed ahold of Sky's hair and was ready to lock him in the chickenwing when Alex hit him in the back with the chair that was already in the ring. Alex then delivered the Dragon Driver to Naruto on the chair. Alex was ready to pin Naruto when he saw Bugs getting up.

Alex gave Sky his chair as the pair was ready to hit Bugs with the double-team con-chair-to. However Bugs was able to duck the attempt as the chairs hit each other. Bugs then kicked Alex and Sky in their respective midsections, forcing them to drop the chairs. Bugs then delivered a double DDT to Sky and Alex, driving each head first into the chair.

Bugs then covered Alex for the 1-2-3, just beating Sky's attempt to break the pin.

_Alexander Armington II has been eliminated._

So Alex's night ended in double loss as the four way elimination match became a triple threat. Naruto & Grifter were looking around thinking 'This is elimination?'. Bugs was also confused as he thought he won. It wasn't sudden death, as Ric Flair would explain to them.

Naruto & Grifter then threw up their hands, finding out their stopping the pinfalls and submissions was a pointless practice. Naruto & Grifter then suddenly lock arms and Naruto says charge. When the word is said Grifter lets go of Naruto and Naruto tries to clothesline Bugs all by his self to no avail as he bounces off Bugs and falls down.

Grifter just laughs at Naruto, the competitor maker no going along with the machine's plan. Bugs then kicks Grifter right in the midsection and takes him down with a clothesline. Bugs then goes after Grifter, upset with the comments made by Grifter in his interview.

Grifter tries to counter each one of Bugs' attacks, but the big man wouldn't go down. Naruto is now up and he along with Bugs begins to double team Grifter. Bugs then takes down Naruto. Bugs then delivered his Bunny Bomb finisher, to both Naruto and Grifter.

Picking up his CWF counterpart, Bugs then whipped Naruto into the corner and delivered the Bunny Bomb to Grifter. He covered Grifter but Naruto broke up the pinning combination in a rage. Naruto then delivered a series of Ninja Kicks to Bugs, with most not doing much damage.

Naruto then bounced off the ropes and delivered a forearm smash, that sent Bugs into the ropes. When he bounced back Naruto was able to trip the Undisputed World champion and lock in the chickenwing. Bugs had trouble getting to the ropes.

Luckily for him Grifter was back up and Naruto broke the hold. Naruto tried for the Chickenwing on Grifter but Grifter got out of it and hit his Grifter-Blaze. He covered Naruto but Bugs broke up the count on accident when he tried to help out.

Bugs then picked up both Naruto and Grifter and banged their heads together. Bugs then tried for a double clothesline, but Naruto and Grifter ducked and each hit Bugs with a dropkick, sending Bugs into the ropes with so much force he went over the ropes and outside the ring.

Grifter and Naruto now remained in the ring. The two competitors started things off by trading haymakers. Naruto would soon gain the upper hand and bounced off the ropes, only to have Grifter pick him up and powerslam him to the mat. Grifter then bounced off the ropes, only to be tripped by Bugs.

Grifter responded by hitting Bugs with a baseball slide, sending him into the ring barrier. That distraction was enough for Naruto as he tried to lock in the Chickenwing, but Grifter was ready as he reversed it and locked Naruto in a chickenwing of his own.

Naruto yelled in pain as he was able to make it to the ropes. Grifter then tried for the Grifter-Shooter submission but Naruto rolled through and delivered a Russian legsweep. As Naruto and Grifter fought neither saw Bugs get back up and head to the top rope.

Bugs was looking for a crossbody but he slipped, halting his progress. Naruto then finally saw this and whipped Grifter into the corner Bugs was in. Bugs was now seated on the top rope with Grifter in front of him. Naruto then charged the corner, but fell victim to a Tower of Doom neckbreaker.

The crowd went nuts after seeing this move as Grifter covered Bugs, but Bugs got his shoulder up. Grifter then lifted Bugs and tried for the Grifter-Blaze, but it did not send Bugs down. Grifter tried again but this time Bugs caught him and delivered a powerbomb.

He covered Grifter but Grifter kicked out. Bugs started to lift Grifter when from out of nowhere Naruto locked in the Chickenwing. It would be short-lived as Grifter broke up the hold with a neckbreaker, yelling that he wanted to be the one to beat Bugs.

Grifter then whipped Naruto into the corner and delivered a crossbody. Grifter didn't see Bugs coming and as he turned around he and Naruto were squashed by Bugs. Bugs then bulldogged Grifter out of the corner CM Punk-style, but this allowed Naruto to dropkick a now seated Bugs.

Naruto then went to the top rope trying for a crossbody but Bugs caught him. Bugs then turned around, ready for a powerslam, only to have Grifter dropkick the two of them. Bugs was sent into the ropes, causing him to throw Naruto out of the ring.

Bugs then got caught in the ropes. Grifter then started delivering straight punches to Bugs, Bugs replying with kicks to the gut. Bugs freed himself and caught Grifter in a chokehold. Bugs tried the move but Grifter fought out and forced Bugs outside the ring.

Grifter waited for the two to get up, and when they did he bounced off the corner on the opposite side of the ring, and then jumped. The crowd was going nuts after Grifter jumped over the top rope and took out Naruto and Bugs. Grifter then tossed Naruto back in the ring and waited for him to get up.

When he was back up Grifter tried for the Grifter-Blaze but Naruto ducked the attempt and locked in the Chickenwing. Grifter was fighting hard to get to the ropes, but every time he tried Naruto brought him back to the center of the ring.

It looked like Grifter was about to tap when Bugs re-entered the ring and broke up the hold with a Wrong Animal Splash. He then again tried for the move on Grifter and Naruto again, but this time they got their knees up, sending Bugs into the ropes.

Naruto and Grifter were now back up as they double-clotheslined Bugs out of the ring. Naruto then tried to lock in the Chickenwing once again, but Grifter was ready as he hit the Grifter-Blaze on Naruto. Grifter then covered Naruto for a long 2-count. He went for the Grifter-Blaze again, but Naruto flipped out of it and levelled Grifter with the Ninja Kick, locking in another Chickenwing soonafter for the next elimination.

_Grifter has been eliminated._

Bugs & Naruto looked around to realise that it now was just the two of them. The UCW Undisputed World champion versus the CWF World champion with the 16-time champion Ric Flair as the special guest referee in the Greensboro Coliseum; a building Flair almost owned during his time in the National Wrestling Alliance. Bugs & Naruto then locked up.

Bugs is able to get Naruto in a front facelock and proceeds to drive his knee into Naruto Uzamaki's midsection. Bugs then releases Naruto only to jump up and drive both of his knees into the face of Naruto Uzamaki. Bugs then went behind Naruto and delivered a swinging neckbreaker, sending Naruto to the mat.

Bugs stayed right on the attack as he got down and drove his knee into the face of Naruto. Bugs then wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck and started to choke Naruto, and move that was legal in this match. Naruto was then finally able to fight out of the choke by poking Bugs in the eye as Bugs was forced to release the choke.

Naruto then charged at Bugs, who was on down on his knees, and drove his knee into the face of Bugs. Naruto then exited the ring and started looking under the ring for a weapon. Naruto then found a weapon, none other then a trusty kendo stick.

Naruto re-entered the ring and drove the kendo stick into the back of Bugs. Naruto then kicked Bugs over onto his belly and did the same thing, slamming the kendo stick into the midsection of Bugs. Naruto then lifted up Bugs, only to send him back to the mat after striking Bugs in the knees with the kendo stick.

Naruto then dropped the weapon and lifted up Bugs, delivering three uppercuts and following it up with a DDT on Bugs right into the kendo stick. Naruto then lifted up Bugs and then picked up the kendo stick. Naruto had his right arm out, holding the stick in front of his forearm.

Naruto then bounced off the ropes, looking for a Clothesline From Hell, and looking for some extra impact with the kendo stick. Naruto then charged, but Bugs ducked out of the way, and when Naruto turned around he kicked Naruto in the midsection and hit a Nightmare on Helms Street neckbreaker.

Bugs covered Naruto but Ric Flair could only get a two count before Naruto kicked out. Bugs then sat Naruto up, grabbed the kendo stick, and started to choke out Naruto Uzamaki with the weapon. Naruto tried to fight out of the hold, and it looked like he might do just that when he swung his elbow up, sending the wooden weapon into Bugs' chin, but Bugs just dropped the weapon and proceeded to dropkick Naruto in the back.

Bugs then lifted up Naruto, kicked him in the midsection and delivered a cradle piledriver to Naruto, driving Naruto's head into the mat with impact. Bugs then went to lock in a deathlock. Naruto was able to get to the ropes, but Bugs didn't break the hold as Naruto yelled at Ric Flair, who forced Bugs to break it. Bugs picked up Naruto and then hit a reverse sit-down powerbomb.

Bugs turned over Naruto and hooked the leg, but Naruto kicked out at two. Bugs then again tried for the Deathlock, but this time Naruto was able to break Bugs' attempt, sending him to the mat. Naruto was then right back up and charged Bugs, catching him off guard and hitting him with the Ninja Kick, as Bugs landed right next to Naruto's kendo stick.

This was where it all broke down as Rayian Fox and his vampified victims made their entrance into the arena and made a play for Bugs & Naruto in the ring. Rayian order Homer & Bart to go after Flair himself, but the Nature Boy retaliated by chopping Homer & Bart out of the ring. UCW & CASZ Women's champions Konata Izumi & Terra forced the lady vampires from ringside with a beatdown assault. Flair tried to attack Rayian, but the vampire fox didn't feel any of the attacks. Rayian replied to the ineffective attacks by punching Flair from the ring.

Rayian: 'NOBODY CAN STOP ME!'

Then the arena went black.

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Break the Chain...**_

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Tonight...**_

_**Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_**Wake Up...**_

_**The Chains of Destiny are released... and the gate to Hell opens!**_

The lights came back on, albeit red Kane-like lights. Then music began to play.

_Baku Baku Beatin' Heart_

_Kattobashite Killin' Now_

_Baki Baki Burnin' Heart_

_Kimi Koso One & Only_

_Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru imi wo shiritakunai_

_Baku Baku Beatin' Heart_

_Baki Baki Burnin' Heart_

_Soko ni kakure tetemo nani mo hajiman nai_

_Tozasareteta DOA wo sono ashi de kowase_

_Me ni mienu fuan wo kazoete tomaranaide_

_Unmei no RUURU yabutteku_

_Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugoki dasou_

_You got to change! Breaking the chain!_

_Tobashiteke ashita e_

_Don't be afraid! The world is your stage! GO!_

_Baku Baku Beatin' Heart_

_Kimi Koso One & Only_

The song was _Break the Chain _by Tourbillon. Rayian then watched as _he _made his entrance. DJ Diddy Dog backed up this warrior. The ominous warrior, decked out in red and silver, slowly made his way to the ring amid a Boogeyman-like mist. DJ had a microphone.

DJ: 'I have the perfect solution to a vampire... a vampire hunter! So tonight, you shall fall victim to the chains of destiny... because the captain of Team UCW is going to give you a beating you shall never forget! Enter, KAMEN RIDER KIVA!'

Kiva entered the ring with Rayian not knowing what to do... maybe even a little fearful. In desperation, the vampire fox threw a punch at Kiva, who caught the punch with ease. He then threw Rayian's flailing arm in the air and swung a roundhouse kick from his heavily-armored right leg that flattened Rayian.

He yelled out to the crowd: 'WAKE UP!'

Kiva jumped to the top rope in an effortless leap, frontflipped towards Rayian and obliterated the vampire with a front dropkick from his armored leg. As soon as Rayian hit the canvas in impact, a bat-shaped impact mark was left in the attack's wake. Kiva kicked Rayian from the ring and stood tall as he chased Rayian out of the arena.

Back in the ring after watching Kiva chase off Rayian, Bugs & Naruto were right back at it. Bugs countered the Ninja Kick with a rising Bunny Bomb attempt, but Naruto flipped away and finally scored with the Ninja Kick. Ric Flair crawled back into the ring... but Bugs kicked.

Naruto, enraged by Bugs' resilience, began piledriving Bugs into the canvas repeatedly. He then slapped on the Chickenwing. Bugs was out. Flair went over and raised Bugs' arm twice, Bugs not responding both times. Flair then held it up a third time and all the UCW fans hoped that Bugs would respond this time. Unfortunately, he didn't.

_Bugs Bunny has been eliminated._

CWF Announcer: 'Here is your winner, the CWF Heavyweight champion of the World, NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

He told Flair to raise his arm in victory, which Flair complied with. Then Naruto demanded Flair wrap the CWF title belt around his waist and his talking trash earned him a pair of sharp Knife-edge chops. Flair then lowblowed Naruto with a knee and locked on the Figure Four Leglock. It didn't take long for Naruto to start tapping out like crazy. Naruto retreated while Flair helped Bugs to his feet. The two exchanged pleasantries as Bugs was helped from the ring by EMTs.

_Backstage_

Kiva was following Rayian through the halls, where his vampire minions were battling with several UCW, TWA, CWF & CASZ superstars. Every time Kiva passed a seperate minion, that minion seemed to stop what they were doing and their fangs disappeared. Peter Griffin whacked Homer in the face on accident.

Homer: 'Ow! What the heck was that for?'

Peter: 'Oh, you're back. Sorry, Homer.'

Kiva cornered Rayian as did his former minions, all angry that they had been controlled. Kamen Rider Zeronos then walked up next to Kiva.

Zeronos: 'Let me say this to start... you're screwed!'

Then Kiva stepped back with Zeronos, watching as the released minions beat up their ex-leader and tossed him out the front doors of the arena, where he and his wife disappeared under the cover of darkness.


	17. Survivor Series match

**Chapter 17: 4-Way Survivor Series Elimination match - Kamen Rider Kiva, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck & Mas Y Menos (Team UCW) versus Eddie Mofeta Jr., 'Blue Machismo' Buster Bunny, Shadow the Hedgehog, HIM & Stone Cold Sharkboy (Team TWA) versus Danny Phantom, Sokka, Eric Cartman, Chiro & Ichigo Kurosaki (Team CWF) versus Dave the Barbarian, Megatron, Eddward Elric, Crystal Eek & Yoink (Team CASZ).**

_**JC on Team CWF. **_

JC: 'I really felt that CWF would be a strong force in the match. Sokka was a guy who was young but already was a success, Ichigo was the guy on the team that wasn't going to hold back, or show mercy in the ring. Cartman was an easy choice due to the fact that he is a major team player, but he also has a great weight advantage. Chiro is a guy who in my view is the most underrated Superstar in this business, and he can tangle with some of the baddest superstars in the Business as well. Danny I felt made a good captain because he is well liked by many Superstars, and fans.'

_**DJ Diddy Dog on the Survivor Series match.**_

DJ: 'I thought nothing could possibly top the 4-way champions match because all four of those guys worked so hard to steal the show. But, in a business where you're supposed to prove the big cheese wrong, I was proven wrong. Like I said before, in the runup to this match, Red Tiger was supposed to be the team captain, but he ended up with an unfortunate injury, after he worked his ass off to get here. But he told us to go on without him, so we did. I was without a captain, until the whole Rayian Fox thing allowed me to install Kiva as the captain. Mas Y Menos, dedicated CWF guys, but they were playing for Team UCW on this night. If this event had been another _Megaslam Wrestling Universe_, Sylvester the Cat and Daffy Duck would've been headlining their fifth and appearing on their tenth! Team TWA was stacked with an allstar cast from Eddie Mofeta to Shadow the Hedgehog. Hey, I may have blackballed him for his betrayal, but I still respect his wrestling ability. Team CWF maybe had the best superstars of all four teams, but that doesn't make the other three inferior in any way. In fact, I've already signed Ichigo Kurosaki because of his performance in this match. I'm sure I can safely say that this was a career match, for any of the 20 guys in this thing. So much blood, sweat and tears were spilled in that ring, and all these guys blew my expectations out of the park. Good god! I'm sure the fans have heard enough of my rambling, so roll it! Survivor Series 4-way elimination match!'

_**Sixteenth match on DVD - all four companies do battle in a 4-way Survivor Series elimination match for company supremacy...**_

Squidward: 'It's time for companies to collide!'

Yogi: 'Four-way Survivor Series begins now to see who is the ultimate in Sports Entertainment!'

Bender: 'Not to discount your wrestlers or anything, guys... but I think Team CWF is the team to beat!'

Apu: 'Not a chance! Team TWA, led by the honorable Eddie Mofeta Jr., shall mop the floor with your heads!'

Kif: 'I'm going to warn you, Apu... don't underestimate us now that you've seen what our new captain can do!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your third and final main event of the evening and it is the Fatal 4-way Survivor Series Elimination match for brand supremacy! You can eliminate a team by either defeating all of its members by pinfall or submission, or by defeating its captain first! And now ladies and gentlemen, the participants!'

_Don't Question My Heart _played in the background, bringing the Looney Tunes duo to the ring.

Megaman: 'First, representing Team UCW, SYLVESTER THE CAT & DAFFY DUCK!'

_The Teen Titans theme _followed and Mas Y Menos, CWF superstars on the UCW team, rushed to the ring like only they could.

Megaman: 'And their partners, MAS Y MENOS!'

Next, the arena went black and the WakeUp.222 promos appeared on the screen followed by _Break the Chain_, bringing out Kamen Rider Kiva, the once mystery captain. Sylvester seemed a little intimidated by Red Tiger's replacement.

Megaman: 'And finally, the team captain of Team UCW, KAMEN RIDER KIVA!'

Daffy reassured Sylvester that this was the same warrior that took care of Rayian Fox earlier in the night. Sylvester lightened up a bit, but still looked weary of Kiva's intentions. The Master of Games then took the stage to announce.

Master of Games: 'Introducing next, representing Team TWA, he is the TWA X-Division champion 'BLUE MACHISMO' BUSTER BUNNY!'

To the rock version of Randy Savage's theme came the X-Division champion of the World, and possibly the smallest competitor on the TWA team.

Master of Games: 'And his partners; HIM!'

One of the weirdest superstars ever to grace a TWA ring made his way next to Buster, who was weary to get into a ring full of UCW superstars alone.

Master of Games: 'From the Hill Zone, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

He who did not have a good defense of the No Holds Barred title before, during and after losing the title to Ghost Rider in that Triple Threat match with Bart Simpson. Shadow wasn't particularly thrilled with wrestling another match, but he had been chosen and had to deliver for the TWA's sake.

Master of Games: 'STONE COLD SHARKBOY!'

The Steve Austin-impersonating Sharkboy stomped down to ringside, ready to 'kick some bass' at _Three Chains of Destiny_.

Master of Games: 'And finally, the captain of Team TWA, representing La Familia, EDDIE MOFETA JR.!'

Eddie indeed came down to the ring (his first appearance in a week after getting caught in the Wild Kru's crossfire), but he did so under dark lights and with the _Ministry of Darkness _theme. Mas Y Menos got a little antsy, but straightened up when Kiva stared straight at them.

After Master of Games cleared out, Onpu Segawa took her turn announcing.

Onpu: 'Next, representing Team CASZ, CRYSTAL EEK!'

Cartoon Anime Soceity Z's winner of the CATC Tournament made his entrance. Eek made his presence felt to the two teams currently occupying the ring, where Eddie Mofeta Jr. and Kiva were already face-to-face.

Onpu: 'The mystery partner, from Yukon, Canada, YOINK!'

The fans were confused until they saw Yoink, the star of What A Cartoon! ShortYoink enter the arena to the tune of _I'm the Mountie_, wearing the whole mountie getup and wielding a Shockstick. He high-fived with Eek and locked eyes on the two opposing teams.

Onpu: 'One half of the Elric Brothers and the captain of Team CASZ, EDDWARD ELRIC!'

Elric wasn't into pleasantries tonight, with a game face that said he wanted CASZ to come out on top tonight.

Onpu: 'The leader of the Decepticons, MEGATRON!'

While the other three CASZ reps got a fairly positive reaction, Megatron wouldn't be getting the same courtesy. All fans rained boos down on the Decepticon, who was in his _Transformers 2007 _form on this night.

Onpu: 'And finally, DAVE THE BARBARIAN!'

Dave wasn't jittery at all or nervous as he made his entrance, pointing at the UCW & TWA teams emphatically. The CASZ team then entered the ring along with their UCW & TWA counterparts.

The CWF Announcer took over the microphone from Onpu.

CWF Announcer: 'And finally, representing Team CWF and the Nick World Order, he is the CWF United States Heavyweight champion, SOKKA!'

The hard-hitter of Team CWF made his entrance, hoping to make it 2-1 for the nWo after Skulker narrowly beat Spongebob in the cage match, but the rest of the nWo fell to the FBI in the 9-man tag earlier. He stationed himself at ringside. There were plenty of superstars in the ring who were putting their personal differences aside to fight for their respective company's pride.

CWF Announcer: 'His partners: from Japan, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'

_Ichirin No Hana _by High & Mighty Color brought Ichigo to the ramp, who proceeded to rip the Hollow mask from his face. He stabbed his Zangetsu beside the ramp and glanced at Sokka before turning his attention to his opponents.

CWF Announcer: 'CHIRO!'

Chiro joined Ichigo & Sokka at ringside, putting the Skeleton King out of his mind for this moment in time.

CWF Announcer: 'From South Park, Colorado, ERIC CARTMAN!'

The former CWF Tag Team champion was going it without his brethren in Team South Park tonight, as he ran to ringside, munching some Cheesy Poofs he quickly discarded as the final competitor's music began.

CWF Announcer: 'And the captain of Team CWF, DANNY PHANTOM!'

Team CWF was finally assembled and joined the three other teams in the ring, causing Team TWA to spill over into the second ring. Chaos ensued as the guest referee Ric Flair tried to decide who began. Sylvester patted Kiva on the chest and offered to go in first, to which Kiva agreed.

The TWA & CASZ teams decided to sit this one out while Danny Phantom selected Ichigo to go in and start against Sylvester. Flair got confirmation on this and finally rang the bell to begin this battle for company supremacy. Sylvester & Ichigo locked up before Ichigo went behind and tripped Sylvester down to his front.

Ichigo then locked on a side headlock until Sylvester rolled towards the ropes to break the hold. The next time they locked up, Sylvester went behind and took Ichigo down and attempted to lock on the Crossface but Ichigo reached the ropes.

The two then went back and forth with chops across each other's chests until Ichigo ducked through Sylvester's attempt and took him down with a Shinigami Suplex. Ichigo then attempted the Zangetsu Deathlock but Sylvester rolled forward and sent Ichigo face-first into the turnbuckle.

Sylvester then took Ichigo down for the Full Nelson Crossface but Ichigo managed to roll Sylvester up for a two-count. After a vicious clothesline, Sylvester executed a series of German Suplexes on Ichigo, but Ichigo floated through the third and landed a Reaper Slam.

Sylvester kicked out at two, making Ichigo realise it was time to switch gears as he tagged in Eric Cartman. Cartman kept up the beatdown on Sylvester, taunting the black cat as he inched towards the UCW corner, only to pull him away a second before a tag could take place.

Cartman lifted Sylvester for the Cheesy Poof Disaster, but Sylvester flipped out and surprised Cartman with the Black Cat Turnaround. He went for the Wrong Animal Splash, but was shoved off the top rope by an interfering Shadow the Hedgehog, who was chased around the ring by Daffy.

Cartman dragged Sylvester to the TWA corner and tagged in Eddie Mofeta Jr., the captain. Eddie picked up where Cartman left off and dug his elbow into Sylvester's arm, working it over with several arm whips and a Fujiwara Armbar. Eddie kept up this assault on Sylvester before he handed the attack off to Sharkboy.

Sharkboy did the fin taunt and set Sylvester up for the Sharkboy Stunner, but Sylvester shrugged it off and almost reached his corner to tag Daffy, but Shadow pulled Daffy off the apron. Sharkboy then surprised Sylvester with the Stunner and went for the pin.

Kiva entered the ring, grabbed Sharkboy by the throat before it could go down and delivered a bigtime chokeslam. He returned to the corner while Sylvester struggled to recover. Sharkboy reached HIM first, but Sylvester managed to get to Kiva. Kiva jumped to the top rope and completely mauled HIM with that kick he used against Rayian Fox, which is called the Darkness Moon Break. Like before, a bat-like crater was left and Kiva got the elimination as his team held off the TWA guys.

_HIM has been eliminated from Team TWA. Eddie Mofeta Jr., Stone Cold Sharkboy, Shadow the Hedgehog and Buster Bunny remain._

Kiva kicked HIM out of the ring and yelled at Mofeta to bring it on. Mofeta shook his head before surprising Kiva with a hard superkick to the head. Mofeta stared at Kiva: the kick didn't even _scratch _the Kamen Rider. Kiva responded to the non-working attack with a swinging Rider Kick to the left temple. Shadow the Hedgehog tried his luck and when he realised it wasn't working, he suddenly blind-tagged Crystal Eek into the match.

Mas tagged Kiva from behind, getting himself into the match. Eek began the fight by planting Mas with a shoulder block. Eek easily powered out of a go behind and tossed Mas right back to the outside of the ring. Eek took Mas down once he got back into the ring and started clubbing away at Mas' back.

Mas hit some punches to the guts before getting decked with an elbow and smashed with a backbreaker. Eek held the hold looking for a submission before Mas freed himself with a knee to Eek's head. Eek recovered quickly though and hit another backbreaker for a two count.

Eek hit another legdrop for a two count before KO'ing Mas with a right hand. Eek leaned in on Mas with a knee before missing a splash attempt in the corner. Mas tried to chop him down with some knees and a pair of dropkicks. He got a one count. Eek hit the Aurora Implosion out of nowhere for a three count.

_Mas has been eliminated from Team UCW. Kamen Rider Kiva, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck & Menos remain._

Eek was met by Sokka, who smashed Eek with a Codebreaker. Sokka signalled that it was time for an Icebreaker, but Eek countered it and tossed the CWF United States champion all the way into the second ring, knocking down the TWA wrestlers while he was at it.

Eek springboarded from the first ring, over the two sets of ropes and caught Sokka with an amazing neckbreaker. The fans were chanting 'HOLY SHIT!' repeatedly after that move and Ric Flair entered the second ring as the match continued. Eek landed his Aurora Implosion and pinned Sokka for a long 2-count.

Eek returned to the first ring and tagged in big Megatron, who was guaranteed to take advantage of Sokka's position. He grabbed Sokka and effortlessly tossed him back into the first ring with one hand. The fans booed both competitors, as they were both equally dislikeable.

Sokka crawled over to the TWA corner, but the TWA guys bailed with taunting smiles on their faces. He tried to go over to his CWF teammates, but Megatron disposed of them with a punch each. Unfortunately for the big Decepticon, this gave Sokka time to reach the UCW corner and tag Menos into the match.

Menos went really fast and tried to chop down Megatron's side with anything possible, taking the Decepticon off his feet with a double-footed dropkick. He covered but Megatron powered out at one. Menos then tagged in Daffy, who went hardcore by bringing in some chairs and whacking away at Megatron with every single one of them.

Daffy springboarded off the ropes, looking for the Arabian Skull Crusher, but Megatron caught him with a chokehold. Sylvester snuck into the ring and surprised Megatron with a chairshot to the back of the head. Daffy landed a chair-aided legdrop and tagged Menos back into the match. He went for a moonsault, but Megatron recovered and crushed Menos with a fallaway slam that eliminated the other Titans East member.

_Menos has been eliminated from Team UCW. Kamen Rider Kiva, Sylvester the Cat & Daffy Duck remain._

Sokka turned Megatron around and hit the Codebreaker followed by his Icebreaker, surprisingly eliminating the big Decepticon of the CASZ team.

_Megatron has been eliminated from Team CASZ. Dave the Barbarian, Crystal Eek, Yoink & Eddward Elric remain._

Crystal Eek returned to the ring and stared down Sokka. The two circled it up before locking horns and trading off headlocks. Eek ate a shoulder block. Sokka was over with the crowd. Sokka grabbed a go-behind but it was quickly broken as Eek backed him up into the ropes.

Eek reversed the hold into an arm bar, but his advantage was short-lived and Sokka countered with a hammerlock and a takedown into a armbar. Eek yanked Sokka to the mat and landed some kicks to the mid section before cranking up the arm again and whipping Sokka into the ropes.

Sokka caught him coming back with the Sokka punches, but Eek was able to block and hit an upper cut before tossing Sokka into the ring post. After NOT being admonished by Flair for attempting to use Sokka's nWo T-shirt to choke Sokka, he slid out to the outside of the ring and nailed Sokka's legs off the ring post.

Eek followed up with a catapult elbow drop before going right back to the armbar. Sokka used the CWF crowd that wasn't booing him to rally him back into the match and enabled him to break the hold, but Eek quickly yanked him back to the mat.

Eek went for a cover attempt only for Sokka to kick out at two. Eek was biting away at Sokka's arm before hitting a charging European uppercut to Sokka's back for another near fall. Eek continued to yank away at the arm as the crowd again rallied behind Sokka.

Eek scoop-slammed Sokka and seemingly hurt his back a bit on the move. He took too much time to drop an elbow but Sokka couldn't capitalize either as he missed his own elbow drop attempt. Sokka grabbed a small package for a two count only for Eek to regain the initiative.

Eek charged him only to eat a few clotheslines and then hard Sokka punches. Sokka hit a sitout powerbomb for a near fall but Eek kicked out. Eek caught Sokka in the midsection before missing a splash attempt in the corner. Sokka rolled him up after the Icebreaker for the next elimination.

_Crystal Eek has been eliminated from Team CASZ. Dave the Barbarian, Yoink & Eddward Elric remain._

Mofeta entered the ring and smashed Sokka in the back of the head. Mofeta bullied Sokka right to the corner before slapping him across the face. Sokka exploded out of the corner and tackled Mofeta before hitting some knees to Mofeta's face.

Mofeta sold the damage before deciding to kill Sokka with a lariat. Mofeta punted Sokka all over the mat before picking him up and driving him to the corner. Mofeta hit some more boots before hitting a bodyslam and a knee to Sokka's face.

Sokka came firing back with some punches and kicks before Mofeta cut him off and launched him via a high scoop slam. Mofeta hit some boots to Sokka's face before setting up Sokka and nailing him sitting up with a clothesline to the face and neck.

Mofeta kept on the neck, slapping on a chinlock. The crowd rallied Sokka, who fought Mofeta off him briefly with some elbows, but Mofeta grabbed hold of him and began hitting lariat after lariat holding onto Sokka's arm. He hit a third or fourth one but Sokka kicked out at two.

Sokka fought back with some forearms and kicks, desperately trying to build some momentum before hitting a shiranui followed by a roll-up for a near fall. Sokka charged in for another shiranui but Mofeta caught him in a La Familia Destruction Bomb for the elimination.

_Sokka has been eliminated from Team CWF. Danny Phantom, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chiro & Eric Cartman remain._

Mofeta stared at the other teams, telling them to bring it on. His team were laughing briefly, until Kiva entered the ring and faced off with Mofeta in the ring. The two circled it up and locked horns. Kiva gained the early advantage grabbing an armbar and using his size advantage to control Mofeta on the mat.

Mofeta eventually was able to get out of the hold but missed an elbow drop. Kiva made him pay for his mistake and began pelting Mofeta with a flurry of kicks before tossing him into the buckles shoulder first. Kiva went for a quick cover attempt before hitting a body slam and a leg drop.

Kiva went right back to the armbar, steadily working over the TWA captain Mofeta on the mat. Mofeta fought out and thumbed Kiva in the eye before slamming Kiva's head into the corner. Mofeta hit a bodyslam for a two count before jaw jacking with the non-TWA crowd for a little while.

He attempted a vertical suplex but Kiva reversed it and got a two count. Arm bar time yet again. Kiva hit an irish whip but ate a boot to the face. Mofeta hit a hurricanrana that took both men to the floor. They arrived in the ring soonafter and Mofeta eventually took control, using a Boston Crab to work the legs and back of Kiva.

Kiva struggled to the ropes and finally broke the hold. Kiva kicked Mofeta off him but Mofeta stayed persistent. Kiva hit some kicks but Mofeta was able to hit a wheel kick to maintain control. After a cover attempt Mofeta gathered Kiva and snapmared him to the mat and hit a running forearm to the lower back of Kiva.

Mofeta slapped on a bow and arrow keeping on the worn-down bodypart. Kiva rose to his feet but ended up eating a knee to the gut and a pretty nasty backbreaker for his efforts. Mofeta went for two cover attempts but Kiva kicked out at two on both occasions.

Mofeta delivered some forearms to the back of Kiva before going for a suplex to bodyslam sequence. Mofeta bent over to pick Kiva up but ended up eating some sick kicks to the face. Kiva picked up some steam and hit some lariats and a flapjack.

Kiva punted Mofeta in the chest but it wasn't good enough for the full three count. Kiva looked for a vertical suplex but Mofeta kicked out and hit a nasty back suplex that dumped Kiva right on his head. Kiva, still, found a way to kick out.

Mofeta went for a powerslam but Kiva countered and nailed a implant DDT. Mofeta countered a move of his own and hit a German suplex for two. The two exchanged shots in the middle of the ring before Mofeta charged Kiva. Kiva dodged the blow and leapt to the top rope, smashing Eddie with the Darkness Moon Break.

Unfortunately, Eddie slithered out of the ring, with Buster Bunny getting a blind tag. He tried to surprise Team UCW's captain, but he himself was surprised by a swinging Rider Kick that was followed by another Darkness Moon Break, which put Buster away.

_'Blue Machismo' Buster Bunny has been eliminated from Team TWA. Eddie Mofeta Jr., Shadow the Hedgehog & Stone Cold Sharkboy remain._

Kiva was searching for Mofeta when he was jumped by Dave the Barbarian, who tried to hit a Barbarian DDT, but Kiva caught him with a crescent kick and tagged Daffy into the match. Daffy smashed into Dave with the Arabian Atomic Facebuster which caused an elimination.

Daffy didn't see Eric Cartman from behind him and fell victim to the Cheesy Poof Disaster, resulting in his elimination. Yoink zapped Eric with his shockstick and hit the Carotid Control Technique for yet another elimination. He quickly tagged out to Eek to avoid falling victim to the pattern of elimination.

_Dave the Barbarian has been eliminated from Team CASZ. Crystal Eek, Eddward Elric & Yoink remain._

_Daffy Duck has been eliminated from Team UCW. Kamen Rider Kiva and Sylvester the Cat remain._

_Eric Cartman has been eliminated from Team CWF. Danny Phantom, Chiro & Ichigo Kurosaki remain._

Eek called for Chiro, who entered and went at it with the crystal-adorned one in a violent fistfight. Chiro took Eek down with a double-leg and Eek replied with a straight punch to the midsection, turning Chiro over into an Aurora Lock (Rings of Saturn).

Chiro fought and fought and fought the hold. Ichigo & Phantom decided that they weren't going to become a two-only team. This brought Elric & Yoink back into battle, while the TWA team were still laughing about their plan coming to fruition, as they had the most superstars surviving.

Sylvester grabbed Shadow the Hedgehog from behind and planted him with the Black Cat Turnaround, followed by the Wrong Animal Splash. In the confusion, while CWF & CASZ were brawling with one another, Flair counted the pinfall and eliminated Shadow.

_Shadow the Hedgehog has been eliminated from Team TWA. Eddie Mofeta Jr. & Stone Cold Sharkboy remain._

Sylvester came into contact with Stone Cold Sharkboy and Eddward Elric at the same time, grabbing them and hooking them in a double bulldog. He then caught Ichigo Kurosaki in the face with a wheel kick. Danny Phantom went for the Spectre Spike, but was sent flying into Sharkboy. Danny was slumped on top of Sharkboy and got the 1-2-3.

_Stone Cold Sharkboy has been eliminated from Team TWA. Eddie Mofeta Jr. remains._

Mofeta became enraged and grabbed Elric by the hair before planting him with a sudden La Familia Destruction Bomb. It eliminated Elric and due to the rules of the match, Team CASZ as a whole were all out.

_Team CASZ has been eliminated due to the captain Eddward Elric being eliminated under the Captain Fall rules._

Chiro fell to the same fate a short time later.

_Chiro has been eliminated from Team CWF. Danny Phantom & Ichigo Kurosaki remain._

Mofeta didn't see Kiva coming from behind him and ended up on the mat as a result of the devastating Darkness Moon Break, but Kiva decided not to end the attack there, planting Mofeta with a Tombstone Piledriver. Kiva tagged Sylvester and aided Sylvester in the Wrong Animal Splash with added height from his shoulders. Sylvester hooked the leg... 1... 2... 3!

_Eddie Mofeta Jr. has been eliminated. Team TWA has been eliminated._

It was now down to Kamen Rider Kiva & Sylvester the Cat for Team UCW going up and Ichigo Kurosaki & Danny Phantom for Team CWF to decide who was the dominant brand in Sports Entertainment. Kiva glanced at Sylvester and the black cat returned it. The same happened with Ichigo & Danny, and the two teams ended up in a mighty brawl.

With Kiva & Danny Phantom in the other ring, Ichigo grabbed a neck vice initially before body slamming Sylvester to the mat. Ichigo went for an elbow drop, but missed and Sylvester came flying back with some punches. Sylvester ducked under a clothesline and went for a springboard back elbow but was caught in midair and backdrop suplexed on his head for a two count.

Ichigo whipped Sylvester into both corner but missed the follow up after the second attempt. Sylvester hit a back elbow and Ichigo took off to the outside. Sylvester hit a baseball slide dropkick and then launched himself over the top rope and into Ichigo.

Sylvester recovered first and after setting up a table on the outside, slammed Ichigo's head into the ring steps and then went for a plancha suicida over the top rope through the table, but Ichigo avoided it. Sylvester luckily adjusted and came crashing down with a double axe handle instead.

Sylvester went for a cover attempt but when Ichigo kicked out, Sylvester attempted to hit a running elbow drop but was tripped up and fell face first into the chair that was still in the ring. Ichigo put the boots to Sylvester in the corner and went for a cover before walking to the outside of the ring and grabbed the table and tossed it into the ring.

Sylvester caught him on his way into the ring and hit a leg drop with Ichigo's head sticking through the middle rope. Sylvester began setting up the table before taking Ichigo's head off with a clothesline. He draped Ichigo across the table and went for his Wrong Animal Splash and missed.

Ichigo picked up Sylvester and hit the Reaper Slam into the remains of the table. Ichigo then pulled the Hollow mask from his gi and placed it over Sylvester's face as he eliminated him.

_Sylvester the Cat has been eliminated from Team UCW. Kamen Rider Kiva remains._

Ichigo & Danny were salvating the prospect of 2-on-1 at this point, but Danny came to his senses and moved to the corner while Ichigo & Kiva duked it out. Ichigo took control of Kiva with big punches and kicks, followed by a huge Reaper Slam. Surprisingly to the Soul Reaper, Kiva kicked out. Ichigo tagged out and Danny locked Kiva a double-legged boston crab.

Kiva reached the ropes and the hold was broken. Phantom went to look for the hold again but Kiva almost rolled him up. Kiva hit a knee to the head and then flattened Phantom with a clothesline he calls the Basshaa Lariat before kicking Phantom in the face with some Rider Kicks.

Kiva hyped up the crowd before connecting with a stiff knee to the face and then a neckbreaker. Kiva signaled for DMB but Phantom rolled away. Kiva reversed a neckbreaker attempt and loaded up Phantom with a suplex. Kiva kicked Ichigo off the apron and caught Phantom with the Darkness Moon Break for the 1-2-3.

_Team CWF has been eliminated due to the captain Danny Phantom being eliminated under the Captain Fall rules._

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, the sole survivor, KAMEN RIDER KIVA! And the winners of this match, TEAM UCW!'

Team UCW were jubilant and came down to celebrate, but the lights turned off. When they returned, Kiva had disappeared. In the ring, Ichigo & Danny Phantom argued over the loss. Kurosaki was irate that Danny had been the one pinned and Danny was irate that Kurosaki hadn't been there to stop it. Done talking, Ichigo picked up Danny Phantom and planted him with the Reaper Slam, drawing boos from all parts of the crowd. Ichigo then left in a huff.

Team UCW helped Danny Phantom to his feet and shook his hand in respect. Team CWF (minus an angry Ichigo Kurosaki) returned and joined in the swing of things. Team CASZ couldn't resist either. Team TWA came out onto the ramp, but they didn't make a move towards the ring. Eddie Mofeta Jr. just gave a nod and a thumbs up towards Sylvester, which the black cat returned. Team TWA left and then _Lights Out _by P.O.D played. Sylvester and the others were confused until they saw the Wild Kru's injured leader Red Tiger limp down the ramp. He rolled into the ring with the aid of Daffy and gave Sylvester a big hearty hug.

Next, Eddy came out. He was also a part of the original Wild Kru, entering the ring and giving Red Tiger a hug before shaking everybody else's hand. Next out were the number one contenders to the Triple Crown Tag Team championship, Homer Simpson (another original Kru member) and Peter Griffin. Homer was jubilant that the Kru had won Survivor Series and got everybody a beer, except for Red Tiger (he's straightedge and my OC, so he gets a can of Pepsi).

_King of Kings _hit and here comes King Mickey with Team Disney. They were all plastered with smiles on their faces as they joined in the beer bash. Following the Disney reps were the rest of the UCW roster, who were in a celebrating mood.


	18. Undisputed title match

**Chapter 18: Impromptu match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship - Champion Bugs Bunny versus Larry Williams.**

_**DJ Diddy Dog on impromptu matches.**_

DJ: 'Upon hearing of Bugs' accepting the challenge from Larry Williams, I almost broke down and began to pack my way out of the arena because I was so angry that he would put our title in jeopardy. But at the same time, I had hope since the No Holds Barred title had been returned. It was risky because Larry had never been defeated before ever, but if there was ever a time where he could have fallen, it would've been this night, since Bugs was determined to beat him so badly. I hoped for the best and expected the worst. Easily, I could've been sitting here telling you about a new World title I planned to introduce had Larry won. Thank god he didn't.'

_**Seventeenth match on DVD - Bugs Bunny puts his Undisputed title up against the undefeated streak of TWA's monstrous Larry Williams in an impromptu challenge...**_

_Invasion _began to play. Everybody dropped their beverages and braced themselves for the arrival of the TWA's undefeated monster Larry Williams. Everybody was surprised when Williams ambushed them in the ring, immediately clearing it out. Danny Phantom fell victim to a gigantic spear while King Mickey was crushed by a big Jackhammer Slam. He was about to strike Max Goof with a Power Press Slam when the Undisputed World Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny ran in and put an end to those plans with a spinning buzzsaw kick.

A referee entered the ring and this impromptu UCW Undisputed title match was on.

Bugs nailed Larry twice in the gut with quick kicks, but Larry caught the last one and floored Bugs with a double leg takedown. From this point on, Larry dominated. Williams rammed Bugs' face into the top turnbuckle and then slammed him backwards down onto the canvas.

Williams then took a short run up and hit a low dropkick into Bugs' temple turning him over onto his back. Bugs was unable to get going with Williams continuing the abuse with an Atomic Drop. Bugs ducked a blow from Williams to begin dishing out a few of his own - but this served only to enrage the Monster who picked Bugs up, drove him into the corner and then planted his shoulder into the challenger's midsection a few times.

Bugs then was introduced to the turnbuckles with force. A shoulderblock from Williams put Bugs down for a one-count. He then felt the turnbuckle twice more and a right hand from the challenger. Bugs telegraphed wanting to elevate Williams, giving the challenger the opportunity to try and set up for the Jackhammer Slam, but Bugs managed to escape and rush out of the ring.

Back in the ring brawling, Williams hit a powerslam and scored a near fall. Williams then charged at Bugs who promptly ducked, pulling the top rope and sending the challenger tumbling out to the floor below. Williams tasted Bugs' knee on the way back into the ring, but quickly recovered and hit a sidewalk slam for a near fall.

The Monster locked in an armbar and clubbed away at the shoulder of Bugs, then took him over with a snapmare followed by a hard kick to the face for another near fall. Williams then mounted Bugs and dished out some ground-and-pound. Bugs rolled to the apron where Williams hit some forearm blows to the chest and a kick to the head.

Bugs finally managed to pick himself up, only to be sent flying from the apron and into the barricade. Williams pursued, putting Bugs' head into the ring apron and tossing him back into the ring. Bugs had the wherewithal to kick Williams on the way back in and hit a neckbreaker, finally putting at least a pause in the domination by the TWA's undefeated monster.

Bugs hit another neckbreaker on Williams for a near fall, and now has the challenger in a lock on the mat. Williams powered up from the hold but had his clothesline attempt countered by Bugs for a near fall. Bugs climbed up top, but Williams nailed him with a right hand and sent him down to the apron.

The challenger then suplexed Bugs back into the ring and went up top himself, hitting a flying spear for a near fall. Williams then nailed a clothesline in the corner, but missed on the second. Bugs went for a clothesline of his own, but Williams turned it into another sidewalk slam for another near fall.

The challenger then had his own telegraphed moment and felt a kick from the champion, but was unphased and hit Bugs with a spinebuster. The Monster started to set up for the Jackhammer Slam, but Bugs managed to escape and hit a neckbreaker for a near fall.

Bugs then began measuring Williams up for a spear, but missed the attempt. Williams then hit a running powerslam, then began measuring Bugs for a spear of his own. Suddenly, the lights went out again.

Squidward: 'What the heck is going on?'

Apu: 'Don't turn to me for answers!'

When the lights returned, Kamen Rider Kiva was in the ring, choking out Larry Williams with a chain... a bloody one at that, and the monster was bleeding profusely. Sasuke Uchiha jumped Kiva from behind out of nowhere, but fell victim to the Darkness Moon Break for his troubles. Larry Williams got to his feet and press-slammed Kiva out of the ring.

But that was the opening Bugs was looking for as he turned Williams around and planted him with a Bunny Bomb on the chain. Bugs draped his arm over.

1...

Daffy jumped on the outside with excitement.

2...

King Mickey held his gut in pain.

WILLIAMS KICKED OUT! Everybody took a collective sigh. Not of relief, but of something. The TWA fans were cheering on their man with a passion. Bugs made a motion towards the crowd and then moved to the top rope, directing traffic for Sylvester & Daffy. They set up a double stack of tables and a ladder. Bugs climbed one side of the ladder while Sylvester & Daffy dragged Larry up the other side.

Bugs looked around and clutched Larry by the waist, lifting him up into the Bunny Bomb position. Bugs then drove both himself & Larry through the double stack of tables. Sylvester & Daffy lay Bugs on top of Larry's broken body. The referee hit the deck and counted all the way to three! The undefeated monster was undefeated no more!

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

The whole UCW roster was elated at the feat Bugs had just accomplished and returned to the ring to congratulate him as Larry was helped from the ring by Charles Roberts and Team 3R.

Squidward: 'What a night of interpromotional action!'

Kif: 'We invite you to tune into UCW's _Fury of Kiva _pay-per-view next month!'

Greg: 'We have an exciting card on hand for that event!'

Yogi: 'This has been a momentus occasion for the four companies that participated tonight! Not just for UCW, but for CWF, CASZ and the TWA as well!'

Bumblebee: 'Unfortunately for you, buddy, I think this is the last time you'll be announcing for CASZ until you decide to take that pay cut!'

Yogi: 'Why would I need to do that? I got a cheque from DJ Diddy Dog with a hundred thou written all over it! Loadsa picnic baskets for me!'

Bender: 'Meatbags one and all! We'll see you at _Heavy Impact_!'

Iroh: 'Be there or be square!'

Apu: 'We managed to get along all night, so good luck to you guys!'

Squidward: 'Good night!'

Bugs celebrated on the ramp as the PPV faded to black.

--xxx--

_**Quick Results:**_

Preshow - Bam Margera def. Dog the Bounty Hunter.

Preshow - King of Anime title No.1 contender's Turmoil match: Nero becomes number one contender to the King of Anime title.

UCW Queen of Chaos title match: Terra def. Vicky Carper to win the title.

Challenge match: Kamen Rider Zeronos def. Eddy.

CWF Women's Division Triple Threat Tag Team match: Azula & Angelica Pickles def. Ember McLain & Shego and Kim Possible & Naruko.

UCW King of Anime title match: Nero def. King of Anime champion Shinji Ikari (DQ; Shinji retains the King of Anime title).

Steel Cage match: Skulker def. Spongebob Squarepants.

War Games Elimination match: The Digimon Union (WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Rapidmon & Flamedramon) def. The Dragon World Order (Jake Long, Chris Griffin, Meowth & Cheeseburger Eddy).

UCW Triple Crown Tag Team title No.1 contenders' match: Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin def. Brian Griffin-Armington & Ace Armington.

Triple Threat match for the UCW No Holds Barred title: Ghost Rider def. Shadow the Hedgehog (Champion) & Bart Simpson to win the title.

Lucha Libre Rules Grudge match: King Mickey def. Alexander Armington II.

Hooligan def. Arlong.

VGPW guest tag team match: Luigi & Link def. Wario & Claude Speed.

Triple Threat 9-man tag team match: The FBI def. the Nick World Order & the Equality Union.

Champions' 4-Way Elimination match: CWF World Heavyweight champion Naruto Uzamaki def. UCW Undisputed World champion Bugs Bunny, CASZ World champion Grifter & TWA World Heavyweight champion Alexander Armington II.

4-way elimination Survivor Series match: Team UCW (Kamen Rider Kiva, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck & Mas Y Menos) def. Team TWA (Eddie Mofeta Jr., Buster Bunny, HIM, Shadow the Hedgehog & Stone Cold Sharkboy), Team CWF (Danny Phantom, Chiro, Eric Cartman, Ichigo Kurosaki & Sokka) and Team CASZ (Dave the Barbarian, Eddward Elric, Crystal Eek, Megatron & Yoink).

Impromptu match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship: Champion Bugs Bunny def. Larry Williams to retain the title.


	19. Easter Egg

_**I've been away for a while...**_

_**But I will return...**_

_**Very Soon...**_

_**The only thing the fans will be chanting is...**_

_**BART SIMPSON!**_

_**--xxx--**_

**Confirmed Matches for UCW **_**Burst Mode**_**:**

_**Femme Fatale 4 Way match for the Queen of Chaos Women's Championship:**_

_Queen of Chaos champion Terra defends the title against 'Shinigami Original' Rukia Kuchiki, Lola Bunny and Minnie Mouse!_

_**UCW King of Anime championship match:**_

_The King of Anime champion Nero puts his newly-won championship on the line against 'The Soul Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki!_

_**Stretcher match:**_

_To receive a contract and to be apart of the UCW roster officially, Brian Griffin must go through the disgruntled former Undisputed champion Bugs Bunny, in a battle where one walks out and the other gets stretchered out!_

_**Tag Team Turmoil match for the UCW Triple Crown Tag Team titles:**_

_The current Triple Crown Tag Team champions WarGreymon and WereGarurumon vow to digivolve on their way to defending their titles against several other teams. Last team remaining will walk out with the gold!_

_**Prison of the Afterlife:**_

_Ducks collide once more as Donald & Daffy each both lead a team of five into a horrifying structure for a match that promises to be brutal!_

_**AND**_

_**The Main Event for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World:**_

_Mickey Mouse puts the Undisputed title on the line against 'The Jackass' Bam Margera in a match Bam has waited for since he debuted... and UCW General Manager DJ Diddy Dog is right in the middle of it as the special guest referee!_

_**BURST MODE, LIVE ON PAY-PER-VIEW!**_


End file.
